Flirt et conséquences
by Odrey-bzh
Summary: Et si un simple vol New York - Seattle devenait l'expérience la plus marquante d'une vie ? Bella aurait-elle dû croquer le fruit de la tentation ? Et si Edward et Bella ne pouvaient échapper à leur destin... ExB, AxJ, EmxR
1. Attention à l'atterissage

**Ce premier chapitre était à la base un One Shot pour le concours 'Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit'. En l'écrivant, je m'étais dit qu'il serait intéressant d'avoir une suite, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à part entière aujourd'hui.**

**En me relançant dans l'écriture, je sais que je m'engage et que ça me prendra du temps. J'espère être la plus régulière possible dans les posts, tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps, mais une chose est sûre, j'irai au bout.**

**Aux nouveaux lecteurs qui me découvriront, bienvenus dans mon monde ! Et aux anciens qui me connaissent déjà, heureuse de vous retrouver !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey -)**

Chapitre 1 : Attention à l'atterrissage 

New York était une ville insupportable. Beaucoup la trouvaient formidable et en parlaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais pour moi, elle était synonyme de frénésie et de folie. Cependant, je n'avais pas eu le choix que d'y aller cette fois-ci car Rosalie avait eu un empêchement. D'habitude, elle se chargeait de la côte Est et moi de la côte Ouest, voilà ce que c'était d'avoir des fournisseurs et des clients partout dans le pays, constamment dans un avion à sillonner les USA.

Rosalie et moi étions amies depuis la fac, l'époque à laquelle j'étais sortie avec son frère, Jasper. Une lointaine époque… Aujourd'hui, Jasper et Rosalie étaient mes meilleurs amis. Nous partagions un grand loft à Seattle, c'était à la fois notre bureau et notre logement, au grand dam de Jacob, mon copain. Cela faisait 2 ans que nous sortions ensemble, mais il me reprochait toujours de ne jamais être là et me mettait la pression pour qu'on s'installe ensemble, sujet que j'évitais le plus souvent. Je n'étais pas sûre de m'engager sur ce chemin avec lui, et plus je repoussais et plus l'écart se creusait entre nous.

Alors que mes escarpins foulaient le bitume d'un trottoir new yorkais en plein Manhattan, mon téléphone sonna. Je m'arrêtai sur le coté pour ne pas gêner la foule pressée, et fouillai dans mon sac à main pour attraper ce maudit objet.

« Oui Rose ? » m'écriai-je pour couvrir le tumulte de la rue alors que je me remis en marche vers mon hôtel.

_« Bell's, ça va ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous chez Volturi ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de négocier avec ces types, ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais de la chair fraiche ! Je sais pas comment tu fais avec eux toi… En tout cas, là je rentre à l'hôtel pour faire mes bagages et je file à l'aéroport, j'ai hâte de rentrer » dis-je en souriant alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas rentrer dans des gens.

_« Euh…oui…en fait c'est pour ça que je t'appelais… »_ balbutia-t-elle. Je stoppai net mon chemin et quelqu'un me percuta.

« Eh ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? » cria la femme en ramassant un gigantesque paquet cadeau.

« Désolée » m'excusai-je avant de rependre mon chemin. « C'est quoi ce bordel Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » grognai-je. Je détestai quand elle me disait ce genre de choses, ce n'était jamais bon en général.

_« L'agence de voyage m'a appelé, ton vol est annulé et ils n'ont pas su me dire pourquoi. »_

« QUOI ? C'est pas possible Rose ! On est fin décembre, c'est les fêtes de fin d'années, les aéroports vont être bondés ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! » paniquai-je.

_« Ecoute, calme-toi. Après négociations, j'ai réussi à te trouver un autre vol mais tu ne devras pas faire la difficile… »_

« Accouche » râlai-je en sentant l'énervement parcourir mes veines.

_« Bon, il y a un vol prévu demain à 17h, par contre ce sera en classe éco et avec une escale à Chicago… »_

Je soupirai. Je savais que Rosalie avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour me dégoter ce vol, et au final tout ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir passer les fêtes avec ma famille.

« Merci Rose. Envoie-moi le billet électronique sur mes mails, je vais voir si l'hôtel peut me les imprimer. »

_« D'accord Bella, je te transmets tout ça. »_ dit-elle avec soulagement.

« Jazz est rentré de L.A. ? » demandai-je.

_« Oui, il y a deux heures. Il t'embrasse. »_

« Moi aussi. Je te rappelle demain Rose. Bisous »

_« Bisous ! »_

Je raccrochai et fourrai avec rage mon téléphone dans mon sac à main avant de lever la tête et m'apercevoir que j'étais arrivée. Encore une raison qui faisait que je n'aimais pas NY, c'était à des heures d'avion de Seattle, et demain allait être une vraie torture.

« Bonsoir, je voudrais savoir si je peux prolonger mon séjour d'une nuit, mon vol a été retardé. » demandai-je à la concierge de l'hôtel en passant prendre ma clé.

« Je vais voir si votre chambre est libre » répondit-elle en tapant à son ordinateur. « Il n'y a aucun problème mademoiselle Swan »

« Merci, j'ai eu des messages pendant mon absence ? »

« Oui, Mr. Black a cherché à vous joindre, il vous demande de le rappeler dès que possible. » dit-elle avec politesse.

« Merci » répondis-je avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Jacob allait devoir attendre encore un peu, j'en avais marre qu'il m'appelle tous les jours quand j'étais en déplacement. D'ailleurs j'avais pris l'habitude de le mettre en rejet automatique sur mon téléphone quand je n'étais vraiment pas disposée à lui parler, c'était pour ça qu'il avait appelé l'hôtel aujourd'hui.

J'aimais Jake, mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression d'étouffer avec lui, sa jalousie excessive me rendait malade même si je savais qu'il faisait des efforts. Pour éviter de m'énerver un peu plus à cause de lui, je pris la décision de m'offrir un moment de détente dans la baignoire à bulle.

Le lendemain, alors que je me préparais pour ne pas rater ce précieux avion, je me surpris à sourire à mon reflet alors que je me maquillais. Qui aurait crû que Bella Swan serait devenue une vraie fille coquette alors que j'étais un garçon manqué au lycée ? Rosalie avait réussi à me transformer en quelques mois, depuis, j'aimais être jolie et je vouais une véritable passion aux talons hauts. Heures interminables d'avion ou non, j'enfilai mes bas, ma jupe crayon grise, mon chemisier noir en mousseline qui laissait deviner mon soutien-gorge push-up, et enfin mes escarpins vernis noirs. Voyant l'heure défiler, j'attrapai mon épingle à cheveux et rassemblai mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche avant de passer mon manteau et sortir de ma chambre avec mes bagages.

Un groom m'aida à avoir un taxi et je pris la route en direction de l'aéroport JFK. Là-bas, tous les terminaux étaient bondés de new yorkais excités quittant leur soit disant ville adorée pour les vacances. Je me frayai un passage pour aller dans ma file d'embarquement, étant légèrement en retard, je me mis à trotter avec ma valise. Finalement, je réussis à trouver mon comptoir et me faufilai dans la file d'attente. J'étais soulagée d'être enfin arrivée car je n'aurais pas fait cent mètres de plus tant j'avais eu chaud. Je déboutonnai mon manteau pour me rafraichir puis tendis mes mains vers mes cheveux pour refaire mon pitoyable chignon. Alors que ma poitrine était tendue en avant, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un homme.

Un homme d'une beauté à faire fantasmer toutes les filles de la planète.

Quand il réalisa que je l'avais vu, il détourna le regard immédiatement mais son profil laissa deviner un petit sourire en coin. Complètement décontenancée par cette vision, mes mains retombèrent d'elles-mêmes et je balayai rapidement des yeux la foule pour vérifier si c'était bien moi qu'il avait regardé.

Décidant qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans son geste, je m'affairai à préparer mon billet et mes papiers d'identité. Une fois fini, je relevai la tête et suivis l'avancée de la file d'attente. Elle était organisée en 'accordéon', si bien que je m'étais rapprochée du bel inconnu et lui faisais presque face. Il était entrain de pianoter sur son téléphone et je fus surprise de me mordre légèrement la lèvre quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de couleur bronze. Evidemment, il choisit ce moment précis pour lever les yeux et me prendre en flagrant délit. Embarrassée, ce fut à mon tour de détourner le regard et de réprimer un sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait bon sang _?_

_Ne le regarde plus Bella ! Je te rappelle que t'es avec Jacob, alors pas de flirt ! _

Je me raclai la gorge et sortis un livre de mon sac pour me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que cet adonis. Enfin, ce fut mon tour d'enregistrer mes bagages. Après les formalités d'usage, je ne conservai que mon sac à main et mon ordinateur. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers une nouvelle file d'attente pour passer les contrôles de sécurité. J'en avais déjà ras le bol de cette journée, et pour ne rien arranger, je retrouvais non loin de là mon inconnu qui attendait tout comme moi.

J'allai reprendre ma lecture quand ce foutu téléphone sonna. Un numéro inconnu.

_« Bella ? C'est moi »_ dit la voix de Jake. Et merde ! Il m'avait appelé depuis un autre téléphone.

« Quoi Jake ? » chuchotai-je en regardant autour de moi.

_« Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour »_ dit-il avec ironie. _« Tu ne m'as pas rappelé hier »_ dit-il avec reproche.

« Je suis désolée… » répondis-je avec culpabilité, je l'avais complètement oublié.

_« Moi aussi. »_ dit-il simplement avec sécheresse.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Tu ne va pas me faire une scène ? » murmurai-je en m'énervant. Il soupira.

_« Ecoute Bella, tu me manques…j'ai hâte que t'arrives, c'est tout._ » dit-il. A nouveau, je recroisai furtivement le regard de mon inconnu.

« Oui j'ai hâte d'arriver aussi… » dis-je en regardant le sol.

_« Je t'aime Bella »._ J'eus un soudain moment d'hésitation.

« Ok, bye ! » dis-je avec crispation. « Bisous ! » rajoutai-je avant de raccrocher et éteindre mon portable. Mais pourquoi avais-je agi de la sorte ? Jacob allait me maudire en rentrant.

Je me forçai à ne pas relever les yeux vers _lui_, et fis mine de lire mon livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à moi de passer et poser mes affaires sur le tapis roulant avant de passer le portique. Je pestai intérieurement quand il sonna. Une femme en uniforme vint immédiatement vers moi pour passer son appareil.

« Enlevez vos chaussures et vos bijoux s'il vous plait. » dit-elle. Je m'exécutai mais son appareil sonna à nouveau. « Venez avec moi s'il vous plait ». Je la suivis un peu plus loin et elle commença à passer ses mains sur moi pour voir si je ne transportais rien. Alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes flancs et ma taille, je vis que mon inconnu me regardait avec une étrange expression tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires. « Vous pouvez y aller » me dit la femme finalement.

Un peu énervée par la situation et de me sentir épier de la sorte, j'attrapai mes escarpins avec colère et me penchai pour les enfiler. Quand je pus récupérer tous mes biens, je ne m'attardai pas et fis claquer mes talons sur le sol pour aller à la salle d'embarquement pleine à craquer. A coups de regards charmeurs, un jeune homme me laissa gentiment son siège. Malheureusement ce genre de tactique était à double tranchant et pour mon plus grand malheur, cet abruti commença à me faire la conversation.

« Je m'appelle Mike. Mike Newton »

« Enchantée. » dis-je simplement en sortant mon téléphone. J'espérais qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il me lâche maintenant, je n'avais voulu que son siège, rien de plus.

« Vous êtes de New York ? » continua-t-il. Punaise !

« Non. » répondis-je en allumant mon appareil pour lire mes mails.

« Ah…eh bien moi non plus ! ». Je ne répondis pas, ni le regardai. « Et vous êtes d'où ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » dit une autre voix masculine. Ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ? Je soupirai et levai les yeux.

C'était mon inconnu aux yeux magnifiquement verts… est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de moche chez lui ?

« Oui ? » dis-je avec une petite voix sans pouvoir détourner mon regard du sien.

« Mon Smartphone à l'air d'avoir rendu l'âme…je me demandais si vous m'autoriseriez à vérifier rapidement mes mails sur le votre… » demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je restai un instant à le contempler jusqu'à ce que l'abruti bouge à coté de moi et me sorte de ma rêverie.

« Euh…oui bien sûr ! » répondis-je avec une voix aigüe en fermant les applications que j'utilisais. Je lui tendis mon téléphone et réalisai du coin de l'œil que Newton était parti.

« Merci ». Il resta debout devant moi et utilisa mon téléphone avec concentration. Un peu gênée, j'attrapai une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée et la remis dans mon chignon. « Voilà. Encore merci » dit-il avec une voix veloutée. Je relevai les yeux et lui souris timidement en reprenant mon appareil. Il m'offrit à son tour un sourire en coin puis il s'éloigna de moi.

Une belle gueule, des yeux à vous transpercer l'âme, des cheveux à faire rêver, et une voix…hum… une voix à vous donner envie de vous déshabiller entièrement. Ce mec était un spécimen unique sur terre qui devait faire chavirer le cœur des filles…et même des mecs, j'en étais sûre.

_« …Le vol AA4567 à destination de Chicago est prêt pour l'embarquement porte 56… »_ dit une voix au micro.

Je me levai de mon siège et pris mes sacs avant de faire la queue. Encore. Je réussis finalement à atteindre l'avion.

« Bonjour » me dit une hôtesse avec un grand sourire forcé. Je lui tendis mon billet. « Première rangée à droite. Bon voyage »

« Merci » répondis-je.

Je me faufilai entre les sièges en regardant les numéros inscrits en haut.

« 34…35…36…37… ah, on approche » murmurai-je pour moi-même. Quand je découvris mon numéro, je baissai les yeux vers les sièges et mon cœur fit un saut périlleux en découvrant mon top model de voisin.

« Re-bonjour » dit-il avec son sourire en coin avant de se lever. Evidement, j'avais été placée à coté du hublot. Les classes éco n'étaient pas aussi spacieuses que les classes affaires, et je dus me tortiller pour accéder à mon siège. Quand je me retournai pour enlever la ceinture qui se trouvait sur mon siège, je surpris une fois de plus son regard sur moi.

_Je rêve où il regardait mes fesses là ? _

Je réprimai un sourire et finis par m'assoir avant de boucler ma ceinture. Mon voisin et moi restâmes silencieux tandis que les autres passagers s'installaient. Et dire que ce matin je pensais pouvoir dormir un peu sur ce vol, comment le pourrais-je avec un homme comme ça si près de moi ?

Le commandant finit par annoncer le décollage et quelques minutes plus tard les hôtesses firent leurs séances de yoga avec leurs gilets de sauvetages.

Voilà près de ¾ heures que nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre et que nous ne nous étions pas adressés la parole. Nous nous échangions des regards furtifs et des sourires polis, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avions prononcés un mot. Commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, je décidai de faire un tour aux toilettes.

« Excusez-moi… » dis-je pour attirer son attention. « Puis-je ? » ajoutai-je en faisant signe que je voulais passer.

« Naturellement. » répondit-il en se levant immédiatement pour me laisser passer. Une fois extirpée de mon siège, je tirai sur ma jupe pour la remettre correctement. Il se rassit et je commençai à marcher dans l'allée en direction de la porte. Je pris un malin plaisir à prendre mon temps pour faire mon chemin, car je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

_Si t'aimes regarder mes fesses, regarde un peu ça !_

Je rougis à ma pensée et finis par presser le pas. Mais je devenais complètement folle ma parole ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? Voilà que je jouais à l'allumeuse ! Il fallait que j'arrête de fréquenter Rosalie, son comportement déteignait trop sur moi. Et elle, elle n'avait pas d'homme dans sa vie !

Tout en pestant contre mon comportement, j'étais inconsciemment entrain de retoucher mon maquillage et me recoiffer devant le miroir des toilettes.

_Tu ne reverras jamais ce type de toute façon…tu peux bien tester ton sex-appeal et voir s'il est toujours là non ? D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un canon, c'est un véritable défi !_

Je me souris dans le miroir et passai mon majeur autour de mes lèvres pour être sûre que mon rouge à lèvres ne dépasse pas, puis sortis de ma cachette. Telle une mannequin, je marchai droit vers lui et lui souris quand je fus à coté. Il se releva et me laissa passer.

« Si vous deviez y aller, je dois vous avertir qu'il n'y a plus de savon » dis-je pour briser le silence.

« Merci pour l'info. » me répondit-il avec sourire. « Une hôtesse est passée pendant que vous étiez absente, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Oh j'aurais bien pris un thé »

« Madame, s'il vous plait, pourrions-nous avoir un thé ici ? » demanda-t-il quand elle passa près de nous.

« Bien sûr, j'arrive » dit-elle.

« Merci » dis-je à mon top model. « Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit présenté. Je suis Rosalie Hale » mentis-je. Si je m'offrais un moment de flirt, autant garder ses précautions…

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire en tendant la main. Je tendis la mienne mais au lieu de la serrer, il la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser en ne quittant pas mes yeux.

_Ok, il marque un point là. Je suis sous le charme. Note personnelle : penser à exiger de Jacob qu'il me fasse le même baisemain._

« Vous allez à Chicago pour les vacances ? » demandai-je.

« Non, je n'ai pas pu avoir de vol direct pour San Francisco » expliqua-t-il. « Et vous ? »

« La même chose, mais je vais à Seattle. »

« Vous étiez à NY pour affaires ? » demanda-t-il après un silence.

« Exactement. Je ne pourrais pas y vivre… » dis-je en riant.

Nous commençâmes à discuter, à rire, et à …flirter. Car je n'étais pas la seule à faire de l'œil, monsieur me sortait aussi ses petits sourires en coin, m'effleurait la peau l'air de rien, me taquinait gentiment pour me faire rire. Et le pire, c'était que j'adorais ça. Ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'un homme ne m'avait pas séduit ainsi et me faire sentir femme de la sorte. Je me sentais attirante dans son regard. Ce n'était peut être pas sincère, mais ça m'était bien égal.

« Hum…les voitures, hein ? J'adore ça moi aussi, je possède une Porsche cabriolet 911 carrera, je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années et je l'ai retapé entièrement avec un ami » dis-je en pensant à la voiture de Rose qu'elle chérissait tant.

« On a des points en communs à ce que je vois… » me dit-il dans une voix suave en se penchant sur l'accoudoir.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air… » répondis-je sur le même ton.

L'avion tourna et les rayons du soleil vinrent illuminer ses yeux, je pensais que je ne me lasserais jamais de le regarder. Sachant que je ne verrai plus jamais cet homme dans une heure, j'immortalisai cette image dans ma tête.

« J'aime beaucoup votre chemisier Rosalie… » dit-il en venant toucher le tissu de mon col. A ce contact, mon cœur s'emballa spontanément, et ma respiration devint plus difficile quand sa main descendit jusqu'au premier bouton avant de partir.

« Me-merci… » balbutiai-je. Il était très fort… Avait-il l'habitude de flirter avec des inconnues ? En même temps avec un physique pareil, il ne devait pas s'en priver.

_« …mesdames, messieurs, nous allons commencer la procédure d'atterrissage, veuillez regagnez vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures. Merci… »_ dit la voix du commandant de bord.

Et voilà, mon flirt avec Mister Univers allait prendre fin. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin de toute façon. Nous nous sourîmes et nous recalâmes dans nos sièges. Les minutes qui restèrent avant l'atterrissage se firent dans le silence et sans contact, comme si nous nous préparions à nous séparer.

« Rosalie, ce fut un réel plaisir de faire ce voyage en votre compagnie » me dit-il avec révérence quand nous franchîmes les portes de l'aéroport.

« Plaisir partagé Emmett » dis-je sincèrement.

« Au revoir » me dit-il dans un ultime regard.

« Au revoir… » murmurai-je avec un serrement au cœur.

Il partit vers le tapis des bagages attendre que son sac arrive. Je tournai la tête vers les grandes baies vitrées pour tenter de reprendre contenance, ce voyage était loin d'être terminé.

« Eh merde ! » dis-je pour moi-même en voyant le temps qu'il faisait. Tellement absorbée par Emmett, je n'avais pas vu l'orage qui s'abattait sur la ville, ni la pluie battante. C'était presque apocalyptique et totalement déprimant. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

J'allai me poster à quelques mètres de lui et attendis mes affaires. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lever les yeux sur lui, me concentrant sur le tapis roulant. Quand mon sac arriva, je le pris aussi vite que je pus et me dirigeai vers l'écran qui indiquait les vols en partance.

« Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! » râlai-je en voyant que mon vol était retardé et reporté à 8h le lendemain.

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitai au comptoir d'America Airlines avec la ferme intention d'avoir des explications. Manque de bol, j'avais été bien stupide d'espérer être la seule dans ce cas, une trentaine de personnes s'agglutinaient devant le guichet et la pauvre hôtesse ne savait plus où se mettre. Je m'approchai néanmoins et découvris qu'Emmett se trouvait là aussi, son vol se faisait avec la même compagnie que moi apparemment.

« Ecoutez ! Je suis désolée, les avions ne peuvent pas décoller à cause de la tempête, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre à l'aube ! » cria l'hôtesse en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

« Fait chier tiens ! » bougonna mon top model en se retournant. Sans me voir, il s'éloigna à quelques mètres et sortit son téléphone.

« …Si, je t'assure Em, je suis bloqué à Chicago…demain matin…ok, je te laisse, je dois prévenir Tanya. A plus. » l'entendis-je dire. Ok, son téléphone marchait très bien, il m'avait sauvé la mise à New York avec le bouffon de Newton.

A mon tour, je tapai rapidement un texto à Rosalie pour l'avertir de mon retard puis je me dirigeai vers le point d'information le plus proche. S'il fallait que je passe la nuit ici, autant aller dans un hôtel.

« Bonjour, pourriez-vous me donner une liste des hôtels les plus proches s'il vous plait ? » demandai-je à l'employé. Il me tendit une feuille avec le nom des hôtels et les numéros de téléphone.

« Je dois vous avertir que vous risquez d'avoir du mal à trouver une chambre. Vous êtes nombreux dans cette situation… » me dit-il en hochant le tête lentement.

« Oui merci de me le rappeler » dis-je avec sarcasme en prenant sa feuille. C'était à ce moment là qu'Emmett choisit de me rejoindre.

« Désolé de vous dire ça, mais j'aurais adoré vous retrouver dans une autre situation que celle-ci… » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Alors que j'avais été sur le point d'envoyer un pain dans la tronche de l'employé, le voir et l'entendre m'apaisa immédiatement.

« Réciproquement » dis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

« Vous cherchez une chambre aussi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être facile… »

« Je le crains. Vous voulez bien partagez votre feuille ? »

« Bien sûr. Attendez, on va se mettre à un peu l'écart pour éviter le brouhaha. » dis-je en allant dans un coin un peu moins surpeuplé.

Chacun muni de nos portables, nous commençâmes à téléphoner. Je commençais à paniquer en voyant que sur les cinq hôtels que j'avais contacté, aucun n'avait de place pour moi.

« Alors Rosalie ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Toujours rien…et vous ? »

« Rien encore… »

Nous soupirâmes et continuâmes nos appels.

« …C'est vrai ? Vous avez une chambre ? Formidable ! » l'entendis-je dire. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas contacté cet hôtel avant ? Pfff. « Ok, je vous donne mes coordonnées… ». Sur ce, il me lança un regard et s'éloigna de moi si bien que je ne l'entendais plus. Tant mieux !

J'étais entrain de taper un autre numéro avec colère quand Emmett revint près de moi.

« Rosalie ? »

« Oui ? » répondis-je avec sécheresse sans lever les yeux de mon clavier.

« Euh…j'ai réussi à avoir une chambre… »

« Grand bien vous fasse ! ». C'était puéril comme réaction mais j'étais vraiment contrariée à ce moment et je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre se féliciter. Il pouffa de rire ce qui m'interpella et levai la tête. Il se foutait de ma gueule là ?

« En fait, je voulais vous proposer de la partager… » dit-il avec embarras en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ahh… ». C'est tout ce qui pu sortir de ma bouche à ce moment. L'ambiance venait subitement de changer, lui comme moi semblions beaucoup moins entreprenants que dans l'avion soudainement. Devais-je dire oui ? Je doutais que cette chambre dispose de deux lits séparés, mais comme le disait le dicton, 'nécessité fait loi' et je n'avais pas envie de dormir sur le carrelage de l'aéroport. « Euh…je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… » dis-je timidement.

« Vous ne vous imposez pas Rosalie, je vous le propose. Je vous invite dans ma chambre, qui aurait crû que je dise ça à une personne que je connais à peine ? » rit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Peut être que je m'étais trompée finalement, il n'avait peut être pas l'habitude de flirter avec des inconnues…

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte… » répondis-je timidement sans certitude de ce que je faisais.

Après tous les mensonges que je lui avais fait avaler aujourd'hui, il était temps pour moi d'assumer mes actes et d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que j'avais commencé.

« Venez » m'invita-t-il. « Il faut prendre une navette, c'est par là »

Je resserrai ma prise autour de la lanière de mon sac à main et le suivis.

_Note personnelle n°2 : Penser à ne __surtout__ pas dire à Jake que j'ai partagé la chambre d'hôtel d'un autre homme._

« Vous n'avez pas mal aux pieds avec des talons pareils ? » me dit-il en donnant un coup de menton en direction de mes pieds alors que nous avancions.

« Vous plaisantez ? Je suis plus à l'aise dans ces chaussures que dans des baskets ! Je peux vous courir un marathon avec ça ! » dis-je en éclatant de rire.

« Vous êtes sacrément courageuses, vous les femmes ! » rit-il à son tour.

Quand la navette arriva, je me précipitai dehors en tirant ma valise d'une main, et tendant de l'autre mon sac à main au-dessus de ma tête pour me protéger de la pluie. Arrivés dans l'hôtel, Emmett se dirigea vers l'accueil, il s'adressa à l'employé avec une voix si basse que je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre.

« Voilà j'ai la clé. » me dit-il quand il revint vers moi.

« Au fait, je voudrais payer la moitié- » commençai-je.

« Non, non, sûrement pas. Vous êtes mon invitée je vous rappelle… » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil en faisant signe de le suivre.

« Oui mais bon, c'est un hôtel onéreux… ». Evidemment, les hôtels de ce prix étaient les derniers à être pris d'assaut.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, je vous offre la chambre et vous m'offrez votre compagnie, d'accord ? » me taquina-t-il.

« Bien sûr, j'avais oublié que j'étais une escort girl, je suis nouvelle dans le métier, il faut m'excuser » dis-je en riant alors que nous nous engouffrions dans l'ascenseur.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la chambre, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Entrer dans une chambre avec un quasi inconnu était vraiment étrange et me mettait mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, je pris sur moi et pénétrai dans la pièce. Emmett alluma les lumières et je m'avançai pour poser mes bagages.

« A quelle heure est votre vol demain ? » me demanda-t-il en posant ses bagages à son tour.

« 8h. Et vous ? »

« 8h45. On pourra partir en même temps, c'est bien. »

« Oui. » répondis-je.

Gênés, nous restâmes tous les deux debout en face de l'autre en évitant soigneusement de se regarder pendant quelques secondes. Le temps du flirt me semblait bien loin à présent.

« Vous avez faim ? On pourrait aller manger quelque chose dans le restaurant de l'hôtel ? » dit-il soudainement comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

« Oui, je n'ai rien mangé depuis un moment. Je vais me rafraichir et j'arrive ! » dis-je en me jetant sur ma valise pour y prendre ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain, posai mes affaires près du lavabo puis plaquai mes mains de chaque coté en me regardant dans le miroir.

« Je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que cette bombe sexuelle… est-ce un cadeau du ciel ou un putain d'enfer ? » chuchotai-je à mon reflet. « Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore ? Et en plus il croit que je suis Rosalie ! Mon dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait ? ». Je partis m'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et fis des exercices de respiration. « Allez, ça ne sert à rien de s'emballer, tu peux le faire, ce n'est juste qu'un matelas et une couverture. » me dis-je tout bas.

Je repartis devant le lavabo et retapai mon maquillage. Si je devais être dans la peau de Rose, autant le faire totalement.

« Me voilà, on peut y aller » dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain. Il était assis sur le bord du lit et à voir ses cheveux, il était facile de deviner qu'il avait passé beaucoup ses mains dedans. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

« D'accord » dit-il.

Il se leva, attrapa la clé puis m'ouvrit la porte. Je passai devant lui et l'attendis.

« Emmett ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-il en fermant la porte.

« Si on doit atteindre un degré d'intimité tel qu'on doit partager un lit, autant se tutoyer, non ? »

« Oui c'est vrai » dit-il en souriant.

Nous nous présentâmes au restaurant, malgré l'heure un peu tardive, des gens dinaient encore.

« Une table pour deux s'il vous plait » dit Emmett au placeur.

« Mais certainement, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » répondit celui-ci.

Nous nous installâmes et on nous donna les menus.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un apéritif, un verre de vin… » demanda l'employé.

« Euh… je prendrais bien un verre de vin blanc s'il vous plait » dis-je. Un verre de vin blanc était très approprié à cet instant.

« Oui, mettez-moi la même chose » dit-il.

« Très bien. ». Le serveur s'inclina et partit.

Non seulement j'allais partager le lit de Mister Univers mais en plus j'avais gagné un diner en tête à tête… Avec Jake c'était plutôt la pizzeria et encore c'était moi qui le poussais à sortir. Je tenais entre mes mains le menu, mais j'avais un mal fou à lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus tant j'étais crispée. Pendant tout ce temps, je restai penchée dessus et m'abstins prodigieusement de lever la tête vers lui.

« Voilà vos verres de vin. C'est un Chardonnay 2005. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? » demanda le serveur.

« Je vais prendre le carpaccio puis le saumon. Merci » dit Emmett en tendant son menu.

« Euh, je vais prendre la même chose » dis-je à mon tour. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce foutu menu.

Une fois que le serveur fut parti, je pris mon verre de vin dans mes mains.

« A la santé de cette fichue tempête ! » dis-je avec un sourire tendu. Il me rendit mon sourire et leva son verre pour trinquer avec moi. Aussitôt que mes lèvres touchèrent le liquide fruité, je ne pus m'empêcher de boire deux ou trois gorgées d'un coup.

« J'espère que les vols seront bien à l'heure demain » dit-il pour faire la conversation.

« Oui je l'espère aussi. » répondis-je.

Le silence retomba et pour cacher mon malaise, je repris mon verre et bus une grande gorgée. Tandis que je jouais nerveusement avec une mèche échappée de mon chignon, je vis qu'Emmett avait une bonne descente aussi. Au moins je n'allais pas passer pour une alcoolo.

« Voici, les carpaccios de bœuf marinés à l'huile d'olive de Sicile et aux aromates. Bon appétit » dit le serveur en posant nos assiettes.

« Je demande à voir que leur huile vienne vraiment de Sicile, j'opte plutôt pour le supermarché du coin… » dis-je à voix basse plus pour moi-même. Emmett rit à mon affirmation avant de finir son verre de vin.

« Ce Chardonnay était vraiment très bon. J'aimerais bien en avoir un autre verre, non finalement autant prendre une bouteille. Tu en boiras ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Avec plaisir » dis-je en prenant mes couverts.

Le serveur vint apporter la bouteille tandis que nous mangions et servit nos verres avant de repartir. Après quelques minutes, l'atmosphère se détendit entre nous, l'alcool aidant. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, de banalités le plus souvent. Les films que nous aimions, la musique que nous écoutions, des livres qui nous avaient passionnés.

« Je sais jouer du piano je t'assure ! Ma mère aimait tellement ça, qu'elle m'a presque forcé à prendre des cours. Je me demande encore comment elle n'a pas réussi à me dégouter… » dit-il.

« Tu en joues encore ? » demandai-je alors que je mangeais mon saumon.

« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps… »

Emmett avait fini de manger et les mains croisées sous son menton, il restait me regarder finir mon assiette avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je quelques peu embarrassée avant de boire un peu de vin.

« Tu savais que tu avais des yeux magnifiques ? » dit-il avec son sourire en coin dorénavant légendaire.

« Je te retourne le compliment… » dis-je en sentant une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir.

« Tu sais, dès qu'on a des yeux verts, tout le monde trouve ça beau car ce n'est pas courant. Par contre, les yeux marron… ou plutôt devrai-je dire 'chocolat' dans ton cas, là en revanche… »

« Arrête, j'ai déjà assez chaud comme ça ! » dis-je en gloussant presque.

Et avec ça, notre flirt reprit innocemment. Visiblement, le vin y était pour quelque chose. Il m'avait enlevé mon stress et je retrouvais l'audace de la Bella de tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas soule cependant, juste détendue, j'étais bien. Nous reprîmes notre conversation mais avec les regards aguicheurs et les effleurements en prime. C'était grisant.

En dessert, j'avais commandé un moelleux au chocolat et Emmett avait pris un tiramisu.

« Il faut que tu goutes ça c'est un pur délice… » dis-je avec extase en fermant les yeux.

« Si ça te fait un effet pareil, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ».

Je pris un bout de mon gâteau avec ma cuillère et lui tendis. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche avant de refermer ses lèvres sur le métal. Ce spectacle m'émoustilla plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il fallait que je boive de l'eau à partir de maintenant…

« Hummm… je ne peux qu'approuver… » dit-il après avoir avalé. « Goute le mien maintenant ».

M'imitant, il prit un bout de son gâteau en s'aidant de son pouce puis me tendit sa cuillère. J'ouvris à mon tour ma bouche tout en le regardant se lécher le pouce. Le tiramisu dans ma bouche et la vision de son pouce entre ses lèvres faillirent me donner un orgasme instantanément. Il fallait vraiment que je me mette à l'eau.

« Ton dessert n'a rien à envier au mien… » dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon assiette.

Tout en continuant de manger, je croisai mes jambes et mon pied toucha involontairement sa jambe. Gênée qu'il croie que j'avais fait exprès, je relevai les yeux vers lui pour m'excuser mais son regard me coupa dans mon élan. Il me regardait avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit mais avec envie. Le genre de regard qui vous donnait envie de plaquer vos lèvres contre les siennes.

« Vous prendrez un café ? » demanda le serveur alors que nous nous fixions toujours.

« Non merci » répondit Emmett sans me quitter des yeux.

« Non merci » dis-je à mon tour.

Quand le serveur partit, je fus la première à briser notre contact visuel en baissant les yeux sur mes mains. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'avais jamais connu une attraction aussi forte envers un homme.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

Je hochai la tête et nous nous levâmes de table pour nous diriger dans le hall où se trouvaient les ascenseurs. Le bip annonça son arrivée et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur avec d'autres clients. Installés au fond de l'habitacle, Emmett et moi étions à bonne distance l'un de l'autre mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier. Quand le couple de quinquagénaire sortit au troisième étage, la tension entre lui et moi monta d'un cran car il n'y avait plus personne pour mettre des barrières.

Aussitôt les portes de l'ascenseur refermées, nous nous lançâmes un regard en coin hésitant. Ce fut le regard de trop. Dès que nos yeux rentrèrent en contact, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. Mes mains vinrent immédiatement se fourrer dans ses cheveux pour approcher ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses bras enlacèrent ma taille avec force. Notre baiser était fougueux, l'un comme l'autre brûlait de désir et la sauvagerie de nos gestes trahissait notre émotion actuelle.

Ses mains glissaient sur mon dos, sur mes reins, sur mes fesses et remontaient sans arrêt alors que mes ongles s'agrippaient dans son cuir chevelu. Nos lèvres se synchronisaient parfaitement, nos langues se livraient bataille pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Toute civilité était oubliée. Nous n'étions plus qu'un homme et une femme se consumant dans leur passion.

Le bip de l'ascenseur nous avertit que nous étions arrivés à notre étage et vint sonner le glas de notre étreinte. Comme si une décharge électrique venait de nous piquer, nous nous séparâmes immédiatement, chacun allant se coller à une paroi de l'habitacle. Haletants, nous nous fixâmes avec ahurissement, nous demandant presque ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mon dieu, mais que venais-je de faire ? Je venais d'embrasser un homme que je connaissais à peine ! Mais le plus dramatique était que je voulais plus, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, je voulais plus que tout faire l'amour avec cet homme. Le temps était comme suspendu, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, je voulais vivre l'instant présent.

Alors que nous nous fixions toujours, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et le bruit du mécanisme nous tira de notre transe. Prenant les devants, j'appuyai sur l'ouverture des portes et pris la main d'Emmett sans un mot. Il se laissa faire et me suivit rapidement jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre. Là, il attrapa la carte magnétique dans sa poche et l'inséra avec urgence dans la serrure. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je tirai à nouveau sur sa main et l'amenai jusqu'au bout du lit. Je me retournai et vrillai mon regard dans le sien, lui laissant encore une chance de mettre fin à ce qui allait se dérouler.

Au lieu de ça, il enleva sa veste de costume et la jeta au sol sans couper notre contact visuel. Puis il tira sur le nœud de sa cravate noire pour s'en débarrasser. Je déglutis péniblement et menai mes mains jusqu'aux boutons de mon chemisier pour les déboutonner. Il en fit de même et aussitôt qu'il fut libéré, il s'avança vers moi. Pendant tout ce temps, nos yeux déterminés ne s'étaient pas quittés. M'énervant sur le dernier bouton, je tirai d'un coup sec sur le tissu et l'arrachai.

« Rosalie… crois-le ou non, je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille dans ma vie. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme… » murmura-t-il en passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur ma joue.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme non plus… » répondis-je en fermant les yeux, savourant son contact.

Ses doigts vinrent caresser mes lèvres et tout en ouvrant mes paupières, j'entrouvris ma bouche pour attraper entre mes dents son majeur. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, nos lèvres étaient à nouveau scellées en un baiser passionné. Avec rudesse, il nous poussa et je me retrouvai pressée entre le mur et lui.

Ses mains étaient partout, explorant chaque partie de mon corps avec empressement. Mes mains glissaient sur son torse sculpté avec finesse, et je sentais chacun de ses muscles se contracter sous mon toucher. Il quitta mes lèvres pour ma mâchoire puis mon cou avant de descendre sur mon sternum.

« Si tu savais les sueurs froides que m'a donné ce bout de tissu aujourd'hui… » chuchota-t-il en tirant sur mon soutien-gorge pour libérer mon sein droit. Sentir sa langue sur cette partie sensible m'arracha un petit gémissement.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à dégrafer mon carcan en embrassant mes seins, mes mains vinrent retrouver ses cheveux soyeux. Je me cambrai et tendis ma poitrine vers lui par réflexe pour apprécier ses caresses. Tout en massant mon sein gauche d'une main, il léchait et suçait avec délectation le mamelon de mon autre sein. En geignant, je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de prendre celle-ci entre mes dents.

« Emmett… » gémis-je.

Je tirai sur ses cheveux et ramenai ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors que j'attrapai la ceinture de son pantalon, il plaqua ses mains contre le mur de chaque coté de mon visage et rompit notre baiser pour coller son front contre le mien. Il planta son regard dans le mien et se laissa déboutonner son pantalon. Je le vis fermer les yeux quand son vêtement tomba au sol et que mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses fesses en glissant sous l'élastique de son boxer.

« Rose tu me rends fou » dit-il en levant ma jupe soudainement. « Oh merde… » ajouta-t-il en découvrant mes bas.

J'attrapai sa tête et l'embrassai furieusement alors que sa main vint sur ma cuisse pour m'inciter à mettre ma jambe autour de sa taille. En tenant fermement le creux de mon genou, il colla son entrejambe excité contre le mien pour rechercher la friction. N'étant pas à l'aise dans cette position, je laissai retomber ma jambe et posai mes mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner de moi. Il recula en me lançant un regard incompris mais il s'aperçu très vite que je ne souhaitais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, quand je continuai de le pousser jusqu'au bout du lit, où il se laissa tomber. Debout devant lui, je menai mes mains à mes cheveux pour enlever l'épingle qui s'y trouvait, puis secouai la tête pour libérer totalement ma chevelure. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je passai mes mains dans mon dos et déboutonnai ma jupe qui tomba à terre.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec sa voix veloutée quand j'allais enlever mon premier escarpin. « Garde-les, j'adore tes chaussures…et tes bas aussi » ajouta-il avec excitation.

J'esquissai un sourire et m'approchai de lui. Debout, je me calai entre ses jambes et il vint caresser mes fesses et mes cuisses avant de déposer des baisers sur mon ventre. Instinctivement, mes bras vinrent enlacer sa nuque et je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière en soupirant. Je sentis ses doigts remonter et ses pouces se glisser sous l'échancrure de mon string avant d'écarter l'élastique pour le baisser. Il leva la tête et me regarda tandis qu'il le faisait glisser sur mes cuisses. Une fois au sol, je levai les pieds et il le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Aussitôt libérée de mon sous vêtement, il posa sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta lentement jusqu'à atteindre mon sexe fiévreux. Fermant les yeux et basculant à nouveau ma tête en arrière, je gémis quand il commença à caresser doucement mon entrejambe. Je ne pouvais pas endurer ça une minute de plus sans devenir folle.

« Emmett…passons les préliminaires…ça fait des heures et des heures que je suis excitée… » dis-je avec un sourire coquin avant de mettre mes mains sur ses épaules et de le pousser en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge.

Un grand sourire sur son visage, il rampa en arrière pour être mieux installé sur le lit. Tout en le fixant, je me penchai pour me mettre au-dessus de ses jambes, à quatre pattes. Sans attendre, j'attrapai son boxer et le tirai vers le bas jusqu'à l'en débarrasser complètement. Dès que je m'assis sur ses cuisses, Emmett se releva et fourra ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Tout en me collant contre son bassin, je quittai ses lèvres pour faire courir ma langue sur sa mâchoire carrée. Atteignant le lobe de son oreille, je le pris entre mes lèvres pour le sucer gentiment. Je l'entendis gémir et sentis ses mains se plaquer sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui et frotter nos intimités.

Il déposa des baisers dans mon cou et sur ma gorge puis brusquement, il nous fit basculer sur le lit et je me retrouvai sous lui. Nous nous sourîmes avec gourmandise, puis sans quitter mon regard, il recula avant de prendre un mamelon dans sa bouche et palper ma poitrine avec ses mains. Après quelques secondes, il recula encore et embrassa mon abdomen jusqu'à mon pubis. Là, il s'agenouilla et prit ma jambe droite entre ses mains pour embrasser l'intérieur de mon genou.

Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Je n'en pouvais plus et monsieur prenait un malin plaisir à me faire languir !

« Emmett ! » boudai-je à voix basse.

Il pouffa de rire mais ne cessa pas de caresser ma jambe de mon escarpin jusqu'à l'aine. Mais que voulait-il de moi ? Il était évident qu'il était aussi pressé que moi et pourtant il restait agenouillé entre mes cuisses, son sexe tendu à quelques centimètres de moi. Finalement, il enleva mon escarpin et posa mon mollet sur son épaule. Il attrapa ensuite les bords de mon bas en effleurant intentionnellement mon sexe gonflé de désir, puis il fit lentement rouler le tissu sur toute la longueur de ma jambe.

Je ris quand je vis qu'il fit plus rapidement mon autre jambe, même lui n'arrivait plus à tenir son petit jeu. Quand mon deuxième bas quitta mes orteils, je n'attendis pas et me mis à genou devant lui.

« Ça suffit maintenant… » soufflai-je alors que nos lèvres se livraient encore bataille. Sans plus de préalables, il passa derrière moi et je me laissai tomber sur les mains

« T'as raison, ça suffit… » murmura-t-il en introduisant son sexe en moi.

Je laissai échapper un petit cri sous la sensation. Jacob était baraqué comme un géant mais il n'avait pas le même argument que monsieur ici présent. Emmett se pencha sur moi et embrassa le haut de mon dos lorsqu'il commença son va-et-vient.

« Rose… tu es une femme si désirable… » chuchota-t-il contre ma peau alors que ses mains massaient mes seins.

« Emmett… » soupirai-je en agrippant les couvertures du lit dans mes griffes pour contenir la pression.

Notre étreinte était rude mais passionnée à la fois, Emmett accentua encore la cadence et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un cri.

« Relève-toi un peu » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et fus surprise de découvrir le miroir du dressing en face de nous. Je voyais Emmett derrière moi, son regard coquin planté dans le mien alors que ses lèvres embrassaient mon épaule et ses doigts titillaient mes mamelons.

« Merde ! » dis-je dans un souffle en nous voyant ainsi, c'était si excitant…

Légèrement fléchis tous les deux, nous continuions à prendre notre plaisir qui venait soudainement de décupler devant ce spectacle. M'obligeant à regarder le miroir, je tendis mon bras gauche en arrière et attrapai sa nuque pour approcher son visage du mien avant de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. En réponse à ma provocation, une de ses mains quitta mon sein et descendit jusqu'à mon sexe pour venir me donner le coup de grâce en caressant mon clitoris. Je ne savais plus comment me mettre tant le plaisir était intense, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas et cette frustration augmentait encore mon excitation.

« Je…je vais pas pouvoir…tenir beaucoup plus… » dis-je entre mes gémissements de moins en moins contenus à mesure qu'Emmett allait et venait en moi.

Me prenant au dépourvu, il se dégagea de moi et m'allongea sur le lit avant de passer mes jambes sur ses épaules. Assis sur ses talons et les genoux écartés, il agrippa fermement mes hanches et me pénétra à nouveau.

« Je veux te voir » dit-il avant de reprendre son va-et vient.

Mon plaisir repartit aussitôt et mes mains vinrent se fourrager dans mes cheveux tandis que mes paupières se fermèrent sous la sensation. Mais ne voulant pas oublier son visage pendant ce moment si particulier, je rouvris les yeux. Vrillant son regard dans le mien, il prit mes chevilles dans ses mains, tendit mes jambes vers le plafond avant de les écarter en 'V'. Je gardai la position et il vint se pencher un peu sur moi pour accentuer la friction avec mon clitoris. Nous gémîmes en même temps en savourant cette nouvelle posture et il baissa ses yeux sous l'endroit où nous étions joints. Sentant que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps, je dirigeai une main sur mon clitoris pour le masser et atteindre mon orgasme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et je sentis une vague de plaisir me transpercer le corps avec force tandis que mon vagin se contracta avec frénésie autour de lui.

« Oh…oh…oh ! Nom de dieu EMMETT ! » jurai-je sous l'émotion.

Il se pencha encore plus sur moi et posa ses main de chaque coté de ma tête alors qu'il continuait ses intrusions.

« Rose ! Bordel ! » cria-t-il de jouissance peu de temps après moi.

Il se laissa presque tomber sur mon torse et je relâchai mes jambes. Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi de longues secondes à reprendre notre souffle, appréciant et savourant le moment que nous venions de partager. Mes mains s'étaient naturellement fourragées dans sa chevelure devenue humide à cause des perles de sueurs qui s'étaient formées sur ses tempes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et me regarda.

« C'est pas beau de jurer Rosalie » me dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Quand je l'entendis m'appeler 'Rosalie' j'eus un serrement au cœur en pensant que je ne revivrai jamais une nuit pareille car je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

« Tu peux parler Emmett ! » ris-je.

Nous rîmes quelques instants puis nos sourires s'effacèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à des regards intenses. Il soupira et j'essuyai du revers de ma main ses tempes avant qu'il se dégage de moi et roule à coté. Il leva ensuite le bras pour que je vienne me blottir contre lui mais je ne me contentai pas de me coller à lui, je passai mon bras gauche autour sa taille et ma jambe sur les siennes. Sans mot, nous nous caressâmes doucement et déposions des baisers ici et là pour entretenir la complicité que nous avions eu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas savoir combien de temps il me restait avant que ce moment avec lui cesse. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête, que nous restions toujours comme ça. J'avais peur de fermer les paupières et de m'endormir car je souhaitais profiter de cette folie jusqu'à la fin. Pour tenter de garder ce souvenir le plus fidèle possible, je me concentrai sur les battements de son cœur, sur sa respiration, sur la sensation de mes doigts sur sa peau…mais le bercement de sa cage thoracique eut raison de mes résolutions et je me sentis sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, j'entendis une porte claquer au loin ce qui me réveilla. En ouvrant les paupières, je réalisai qu'il faisait encore nuit mais la faible lueur qui émanait de la fenêtre ne me permettait pas de reconnaitre l'endroit. Puis l'image se fit plus nette et je sentis quelqu'un bouger près de moi.

Oh non…

Brusquement, tout me revint en tête. Le vol New-York – Chicago, Emmett, le vol reporté, Emmett, l'hôtel, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett… Oh mon dieu.

Il était calé contre mon dos et sa main entourait mon buste. Je balayai des yeux la chambre pour trouver quelque chose qui me donne l'heure mais n'en trouvai pas, puis Emmett resserra sa prise autour de moi et je vis qu'il portait une montre. Je pris son poignet et le penchai pour que les lueurs extérieures illuminent le cadran. 6h10.

« Emmett ! » chuchotai-je en me retournant soudainement.

« Hum… » grogna-t-il.

« Lève-toi ! On va être à la bourre ! » paniquai-je en me levant.

« Hein… ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en frottant ses yeux. Je partis m'affairer autour de ma valise pour prendre des vêtements. « Putain ! » s'exclama-t-il subitement en regardant sa montre.

Dans l'urgence, nous partîmes tous les deux dans la salle de bain, lui prenant la baignoire et moi la douche. Une fois sortie, j'enfilai un shorty et mon soutien-gorge avant de finir ma toilette au lavabo. Tous deux côte à côte, les regards fusaient entre nous via le miroir, mais aucun mot ne sortait.

Aujourd'hui, la déprime s'était emparée de moi, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à me maquiller avec soin, ni à enfiler des bas et une jupe moulante. Un jean et un pull fin ferait parfaitement l'affaire, je n'avais pas du tout envie que des hommes me lorgnent tout au long de la journée.

Emmett finit de se préparer tandis que je repartis dans la chambre chercher mon épingle à cheveux. Ne trouvant pas le petit objet en métal, je laissai tomber et refermai mes bagages. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Emmett et moi étions prêts à partir.

Nous passâmes par la réception de l'hôtel pour qu'il règle la note et m'interdit encore de protester, puis, nous reprîmes la navette vers notre terminal commun. Arrivés là-bas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les écrans vérifier nos vols.

« Seattle, 8h00, porte 23 » dis-je en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit.

« San Francisco, 8h45, porte 15 » dit-il à coté de moi. « A l'heure »

« Oui… » soupirai-je.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes timidement avant de détourner le regard. Ensuite, chacun partit de son coté enregistrer ses bagages avant de nous retrouver pour passer les contrôles de sécurités. Pendant tout ce temps nous ne parlâmes presque pas, et les quelques mots échangés étaient des plus banals, à aucun moment nous n'avions parlé de notre nuit torride. Je ne savais pas si ça me dérangeait ou non, de mon coté j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes et j'avais peur que si j'en parlais, ça allait gâcher ce merveilleux souvenir.

« Bien…nous y voilà… » dis-je devant l'escalator qui menait à ma porte d'embarquement.

« On dirait… » répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Nous eûmes tous deux un rire nerveux mais aussitôt la tension revint sur nos visages. Je sentais un nœud se former dans ma gorge tant la séparation et la fin de ce rêve était imminente.

« Je…je vais y aller » dis-je en hochant la tête comme pour me motiver.

« D'accord… » dit-il en acquiesçant lui aussi.

Je voulais lui dire plein de choses mais rien ne venait si ce n'étaient des larmes que je m'efforçais de refouler. Je fis un pas en arrière mais il m'attrapa par la main pour me retenir.

« Je voulais te dire que…que ce fut la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie » murmura-t-il en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

« Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais vécu ça… » répondis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances, mais nous avions des vies très différentes et à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. C'était mieux ainsi. Je brisai notre baiser et collai mon front contre le sien. « Merci » dis-je simplement.

J'inspirai et lui fis mon plus beau sourire forcé avant de me retourner et prendre l'escalator.

« Rosalie ! » m'interpella-t-il une dernière fois. Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis sa bouche s'ouvrir plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Je lui souris et poursuivis ma route.

La montée sembla durer une éternité, je le voyais debout, les bras ballants à rester me regarder. Je le vis disparaitre petit à petit et quand il fut totalement disparu, une larme roula sur ma joue. Je ne m'arrêtai pas en chemin pour chercher un mouchoir dans mon sac, maintenant que je l'avais quitté, je voulais au plus vite partir d'ici. Passant ma main sur mon visage pour sécher les larmes qui s'écoulaient, je montai dans la passerelle pour accéder à mon avion.

Je m'installai dans mon siège et pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais en colère. En colère contre ces gens bruyants et excités de partir en vacances, en colère contre ce foutu avion qui avait été reporté, en colère contre ce putain de destin qui venait de semer le chaos dans ma vie. Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, ma vie était devenu un vrai foutoir depuis cette nuit. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir affronter la réalité maintenant ? C'était bien beau de s'envoyer en l'air avec un dieu vivant sans se préoccuper de sa vie, sans se préoccuper de son copain, sans se préoccuper de se protéger ! J'avais été totalement inconsciente et j'allais devoir assumer mes responsabilités ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ?

Sentant la panique m'envahir, j'inspirai à fond et expirai plusieurs fois pour me relaxer. Cela ne servait à rien de s'angoisser car en y réfléchissant, si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, que je remettais sérieusement en question ma relation avec Jake. Devais-je tenter de sauver les meubles entre nous, ou bien mettre fin à notre couple ? L'aimais-je réellement ? Incapable de prendre une décision, je décidai de laisser le choix au destin. Si c'était Rose qui venait me chercher à l'aéroport, je mettrais un terme à ma relation avec lui. Si c'était Jake qui venait, alors je ferais tout pour donner une seconde chance à notre couple.

Après cinq heures de vol, mon cœur commença à s'affoler quand je pénétrai dans l'aéroport de Seattle, qui allais-je trouver à la sortie ? Je me dépêchai d'attraper mes bagages et pris le chemin de la sortie.

« Bella ! » s'écria quelqu'un. « Tu m'as manqué ! » dit cette personne en m'enlaçant.

Je faillis fondre en larme à nouveau à cet instant. Je me dégageai et souris avec tendresse.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée de te voir Jazz ! » dis-je avec une voix cassée.

« Tu vas bien Bell's ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne peut mieux Jazz, on ne peut mieux… » répondis-je avec sourire. Le destin m'avait accordé un sursis et j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision maintenant.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas que je me voile la face, ce voyage m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et ce coup de folie avait changé une chose essentielle chez moi.

Ma vie.

* * *

**Pour ne pas être trop longue entre les posts, j'essaierai de faire des chapitres plus courts.**

**A bientôt pour la suite -)**


	2. Retour à la case départ

**Eh bien non, je suis toujours là. J'avais dit que cet OS aurait une petite suite, alors je m'exécute même si ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, on verra ce que mon imagination me dictera.**

**En tout cas, heureuse de vous retrouver !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey -)**

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la case départ

« Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis l'aéroport » dit Jasper alors que nous étions sur le chemin de la maison.

« Je suis juste fatiguée » mentis-je en lui souriant faiblement.

« Ces quelques jours de vacances vont te faire du bien, tu verras » affirma-t-il en détournant ses yeux de la route pour me regarder.

« J'espère » dis-je en reportant mon attention à travers ma fenêtre.

Il y avait encore deux jours, je n'attendais que ça. Passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Forks, chez mon père, et oublier le boulot quelques jours. Maintenant, je n'étais plus sûre d'en avoir envie. Plus du tout. J'allais avoir trop de temps pour penser, trop de temps pour culpabiliser, trop de temps pour jouer l'hypocrite devant ma famille, devant Jake.

Je me sentais si mal…

Voilà ce qui arrivait sous le coup de l'impulsivité.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était que je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je ne le referais pas. C'était ça le pire. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Maintenant j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

« Et voilà ! » dit Jasper en tirant sur le frein à main.

« Merci Jazz » dis-je en débouclant ma ceinture. Je sortis de la voiture et le rejoignis devant le coffre. « Au fait, je pensais que c'était Rose ou Jake qui seraient venus me chercher » ajoutai-je en prenant un sac.

« Rose avait une course importante à faire et Jake a été retenu au boulot. Et comme j'ai pris ma journée… je me suis porté volontaire. Surtout quand il s'agit de te faire plaisir… » dit-il me faisant un clin d'œil.

Jasper avait toujours été attentionné avec moi. Cela faisait plus de trois ans que nous avions rompu mais il n'avait jamais réussi à tirer totalement un trait sur notre histoire bien qu'il dise le contraire. Je savais qu'au fond de lui il espérait toujours que je revienne vers lui, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais réellement porté Jacob dans son cœur. Ni Rosalie soit dit en passant, il n'avait pas assez de classe selon elle.

Quand je pénétrai dans notre appartement, je fus prise d'une sensation bizarre. Rien n'avait changé de place et pourtant le monde avait changé à mes yeux. A moins que ce soit moi qui ait changé. Dans ma chambre, je me postai devant mon miroir. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur mon front, mais je ne me sentais pas moins une traitresse. Arriverai-je à vivre avec ce secret au fond de moi ?

« Bella ? » entendis-je depuis le salon.

« Elle est dans sa chambre » répondit Jasper.

Mon cœur s'emballa instantanément. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas maintenant.

« Bella ! » s'écria Jake en entrant dans ma chambre. « Te voilà enfin ! » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour » répondis-je timidement en évitant son regard.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais » dit-il.

_Quoi ?_ Il ne pouvait pas savoir…Je levai les yeux et le fixai d'effroi.

« Pardon ? » murmurai-je.

« Quand je t'ai appelé hier. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je l'avais mérité, ce n'était pas le bon moment. » expliqua-t-il.

Son coup de fil à l'aéroport et la façon dont j'avais coupé court. Ouf…

« C'est vrai » dis-je en allant ouvrir mon sac et sortir mes affaires.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… viens à la maison ce soir- » commença-t-il en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

« Non pas ce soir » le coupai-je avec un peu trop de précipitation. « Je suis fatiguée Jake… » ajoutai-je pour éviter que ma froideur élève des soupçons.

« On n'est pas obligé de… » dit-il doucement en caressant mon dos.

En effet, ce n'est absolument pas à l'ordre du jour. Et je ne préférais pas envisager le moment où ça devra arriver.

« J'ai juste envie de prendre une douche chaude et me lover dans ma couette. Ne m'en veux pas Jacob… » dis-je avec un regard d'excuse.

Il s'approche de moi et prit mes joues dans ses mains chaudes. Il me fixa une fraction de seconde puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec ferveur.

« D'accord. Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Sous l'intensité de son regard je ne pus qu'acquiescer timidement.

« Je serai là demain à 9h » dit-il avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Allai-je réussir à être en présence de lui sans me trahir ? Je n'étais pas sûre de l'attitude à adopter. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je voulais.

J'entendis Rose arriver et repensai aux derniers mots de Jacob. Non, je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller chez mon père seule avec Jacob. Je sortis de la chambre et rejoignis le salon.

« Salut Rose ! » dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

« Hey ! Te voilà ! Je suis désolée pour ton vol » s'excusa-t-elle encore avant de m'enlacer.

« C'est pas grave, l'important c'est d'être de retour » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop pénible… »

Ça dépend ce qu'on appelle « pénible » Rose…

« J'ai connu pire. Dis-moi Rose, toi et Jasper n'avez rien de prévu pour les vacances ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Si t'entends par 'rien de prévu' m'envoyer en l'air avec des mecs que j'aurais croisé dans un bar, alors non, je n'ai rien de prévu » dit-elle en venant me rejoindre.

La plupart des filles aurait dit ces choses là sur le ton de l'ironie. Rosalie était loin d'être ironique, elle le pensait réellement.

« Rosalie, quand est-ce que tu auras un peu de pitié pour tous ces garçons ? Tu leur brises le cœur… » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« A chacun ses divertissements ma chère » dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'avais toujours connu Rosalie ainsi. C'était une femme magnifique, le rêve masculin par excellence. Elancée, grande, blonde, des formes généreuses et d'une beauté fracassante. En public elle jouait la bimbo, la société n'attendait que ça d'elle alors elle adoptait le comportement dû à son physique. Mais en réalité Rosalie était très loin d'être stupide, elle agissait comme ça car les choses étaient plus simples et obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle devait être elle-même, elle y arrivait mais plus difficilement. En contrepartie, elle profitait de ce statut à savoir, jouer la croqueuse d'hommes. Quitte à jouer la bimbo autant s'amuser.

Cependant, ce comportement était arrivé à un certain moment de sa vie, peu avant qu'on se rencontre, mais je ne savais pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur. J'avais l'impression que ce sujet était tabou, ni elle, ni Jasper n'en avait parlé et je n'avais jamais osé poser de questions. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était une sorte de carapace.

« Tu ne vas pas chez papa ? » demanda Jasper à sa sœur.

« C'est cela oui… » répondit Rosalie avec un air blasé. « Et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'y vas »

« J'aurais fait un effort si tu étais venue avec moi » lui dit-il sans conviction. Il vint nous rejoindre sur le canapé et prit un magazine, sur la guerre de sécession évidemment.

Leurs parents étaient divorcés depuis qu'ils avaient 2 ans, leur mère avait refait sa vie avec un riche avocat new yorkais. Jasper et Rosalie l'avait considéré comme leur père pour ainsi dire, car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup fréquenté ce dernier. Leur père était un chirurgien esthétique réputé de Los Angeles qui avait fait fortune grâce aux stars hollywoodiennes. Après de nombreuses (jeunes) conquêtes, il s'était marié avec une jeune midinette il y avait moins d'un an. Jasper et Rosalie détestait leur 'belle-mère' qui avait quasiment le même âge qu'eux. Apparemment, elle avait une très haute opinion d'elle-même…

« Ce sera notre cadeau de Noël pour Brandy, ça lui fera des vacances si on ne vient pas » déclara Rose en tournant entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux machinalement.

« Mandy » affirma Jasper sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« Ouai Mandy si tu veux… »

« Pourquoi cette question Bella ? » enchaina Jasper tout en lisant.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller à Forks seule avec Jake… » dis-je en essayant d'être la plus détaché possible.

Jasper laissa tomber son magazine subitement et me regarda.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps, et puis autant qu'on passe les fêtes ensemble non ? » dis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton léger.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Rosalie. « Tu ne préférerais pas te retrouver avec Jake pendant quelques jours ? ». Elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé sinon… » admis-je.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Jacob serait d'accord avec ça… » dit Jasper innocemment en reprenant sa lecture.

« Il le sera » affirmai-je avec aplomb. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Rose et Jasper viendront. « Bon alors ? »

« Toujours partant pour venir taquiner Charlie ! » dit Jasper en souriant.

Je tournai la tête vers Rosalie, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

« Rose ? » la pressai-je.

« Evidemment Bella. Il est hors de question que Jake soit le seul à profiter de ta cuisine. » dit-elle.

« Merci les gars » dis-je en me levant avec une vague de soulagement. J'allai éviter les longs têtes à têtes avec Jacob pendant une semaine.

« Mais il reste un problème » ajouta Rosalie. Je me retournai vers elle avec appréhension. « Je n'ai rien acheté pour ton père » dit-elle avec anxiété.

« Tu n'as rien pour Jacob non plus » dis-je avec sourire en allant vers la cuisine.

« C'est différent, pour Jake je ne lui aurais rien acheté dans tous les cas, mais ton père … oh non… »

« Tu trouveras bien une canne à pêche à Forks » dit son frère en tournant une page.

Jasper et moi nous échangeâmes un regard complice et nous sourîmes.

Le lendemain, Jacob débarqua à 9 heures tapantes.

« Enfin Bella, on ne part que 8 jours ! T'as besoin de tout ça ? » s'écria-t-il en voyant les valises près de l'entrée. Je vis Rosalie ouvrir la bouche mais quand elle vit mon regard, elle s'excusa et partit vers la cuisine.

« La mienne est là, les autres sont celles de Jazz et Rose » expliquai-je avec tension.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il gravement en baissant le ton.

« Je leur ai proposé de venir avec nous » dis-je en évitant son regard.

« Et en quel honneur je te prie ? »

Il semblait énervé, je me doutais qu'il le serait en apprenant la nouvelle mais je préférais l'affronter ici plutôt qu'être seule avec lui une semaine.

« Ils allaient rester ici tous les deux, c'est pas la manière dont j'envisage des fêtes de fin d'année » murmurai-je en mettant mon écharpe. J'allai pour prendre mon manteau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin quand Jake me retint par le bras.

« Je croyais qu'on aurait enfin la chance de passer plus que quelques heures seule à seul » dit-il entre ses dents doucement. J'avais deux solution à ce moment là, l'envoyer balader au risque de passer une semaine pourrie, ou tenter l'apaisement pour rendre les choses moins pénibles. Je soupirai et grattai nerveusement mon front avant de le regarder.

« Ecoute Jake, je suis désolée mais je culpabilisais de les laisser seuls ici. Noël c'est… Noël ! » tentai-je le convaincre.

Il resta me fixer quelques secondes puis il détourna le regard en acquiesçant.

« Ok, mais je veux pas les voir chez moi » bougonna-t-il.

Jacob était originaire de la réserve indienne non loin de Forks. Charlie s'était lié d'amitié avec Billy, le père de Jacob, peu après le décès de ma mère. Passer du temps avec lui l'avait aidé à remonter un peu la pente. Alors quand Jacob était venu à Seattle pour travailler, mon père m'avait demandé de l'aider à trouver ses repères et garder un œil sur lui. A l'époque, cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que j'avais rompu avec Jasper, et Jacob était vite devenu un grand réconfort.

Le voyage se fit dans une ambiance pesante. Jacob conduisit tout du long et ne décocha pas un mot alors que Jasper, Rose et moi essayions tant bien que mal de trouver des sujets de conversation. Peu après midi, nous arrivâmes chez mon père. Celui-ci nous avait entendu arriver et était sorti nous accueillir.

« Bonjour Bell's » me dit-il quand je l'enlaçais. « Tu m'as manqué »

« Moi aussi papa » répondis-je avant de lui faire un gros baiser sur sa joue.

« Je ne savais pas que vous veniez les jeunes ! » dit-il avec un immense sourire en voyant le frère et la sœur. Mon père les appréciait beaucoup et les considérait un peu comme ses autres enfants.

« On aime faire des surprises Charlie ! » répondit Rosalie en tentant d'approcher en évitant de salir ses escarpins dans la pelouse boueuse.

« Jake mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'écria mon père en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Jacob. Charlie appréciait beaucoup Jacob, il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'on s'était mis en couple. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'habitais toujours avec mon ex et ma meilleure amie au lieu d'emménager avec mon copain, mais il ne m'avait jamais ouvertement questionné là-dessus. Mon père et moi ne parlions jamais de ce genre de choses.

Peu après, Jacob s'était excusé et était allé jusqu'à la réserve voir sa famille, nous laissant seuls. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face, comme s'il allait lire dans mon regard mon infidélité. Et s'il venait à l'apprendre… oh non, je ne préférais même pas y penser.

Mon père ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, aussi, Jasper, Rose et moi restâmes avec lui discuter toute l'après-midi à la maison. Charlie n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace en général mais avec le frère et la sœur le courant était passé dès leur première rencontre. J'étais heureuse que Rosalie monopolise la conversation, ainsi, j'avais un peu la paix. A moins que…

« T'étais à New York Bells ? » s'étonna mon père après que Rose lui ait expliqué mes péripéties de mon retour.

« Eh oui… » dis-je en me levant du canapé et prendre ma tasse de thé vide pour aller la mettre dans l'évier de la cuisine. Fuir. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça assumer ses actes. Sauf que après l'avoir lavée, séchée puis rangée, j'étais bien obligée de revenir au risque de paraitre suspecte. Peut-être que je devenais vraiment parano…

« Ben alors raconte ! » dit mon père quand je réapparus.

« Raconter quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire, New York ne change pas » répliquai-je avec une pointe d'anxiété. Je levai les yeux et croisai ceux de Jasper, il me regardait intensément.

« Et si on allait préparer le diner ? » dit celui en détournant le regard vers les autres. Avait-il senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ? Avec Jasper, dur de le dire. C'était entre autre pour ça que j'avais mis fin à notre relation il y avait quelques années. Cette faculté à percevoir les émotions des autres avait peu à peu modifié mon amour pour lui, je ne le voyais plus que comme mon confident, pas comme un amant.

Jacob revint pour le diner, il était de meilleure humeur indéniablement. Tant mieux, cela fera un poids en moins. Après manger, les garçons regardèrent la chaine sportive tandis que Rose et moi allâmes regarder un dvd dans ma chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'âge de mes quinze ans, si ce n'était le lit deux places. Rosalie s'extasiait toujours de cette chambre, elle la trouvait authentique, très campagnard, très… moi. Je n'ai jamais su si je devais le prendre comme un compliment.

L'heure que je redoutais tant arriva finalement, Rose parti rejoindre Jasper en bas pour déplier le canapé-lit et Jake arriva. Déjà vêtue pour la nuit, je le regardai anxieusement se préparer pour se coucher. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il disait. Je ne percevais que mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. De toute façon il allait bien falloir que je finisse par passer du temps en tête à tête avec lui un moment ou un autre.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

« Oui, oui, juste fatiguée » mentis-je en me glissant sous la couette à coté de lui.

« Viens par là » dit-il en m'invitant à me lover contre lui. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde j'hésitai puis pris mon courage à deux mains. « Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment là… » soupira-t-il en venant caresser mes cheveux.

Ma gorge se serra, depuis mon départ pour New York je n'avais fait que le repousser et pourtant il me pardonnait tout. Mais me pardonnerait-il aussi ma nuit avec mon inconnu ? Ça non, il avait ses limites et je pouvais comprendre, voilà pourquoi je me sentais si coupable.

Je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon dos puis glisser sous mon short. Mon cœur redoubla d'activité. Etais-je prête pour ça ? Non… le souvenir de ma nuit torride était encore trop présent dans ma mémoire. C'était encore trop tôt.

« Je meure de fatigue Jake… ne peut-on pas rester ainsi ? » dis-je en calant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il soupira doucement et sa main remonta dans le bas de mon dos. « Merci, bonne nuit »

Pour quelqu'un qui était censée être éreintée, le sommeil se fit attendre. Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez difficile. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Rose fit une liste des choses à acheter pour le repas de Noël et tout le monde y alla de ses requêtes. Ce fut elle et moi qui allâmes au supermarché de Forks faire les courses.

« Rose t'avait besoin de t'habiller comme si t'allais à une soirée ? » demandai-je tandis que je mettais des boites de conserve dans le chariot qu'elle poussait.

« Il n'y a pas de vacances pour aller à la chasse chérie » dit-elle avec évidence.

« Evidemment… excuse-moi pour poser cette question, on n'est qu'en décembre à Forks après tout, c'est bien connu que tous les bons coups de la région se donnent rendez-vous ici… » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« Imagine que je tombe sur un jeune bucheron, tout en muscle, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes et- » commença-t-elle en rêvant.

« Ou un pauvre type, blanc comme le linge car il ne voit jamais le soleil, sans aucun sex-appeal - »

« Ou un canon d'une cinquantaine d'années à la chevelure dorée » me coupa-t-elle à son tour en stoppant net le chariot. Je levai les yeux vers elle et suivis son regard. En effet, un homme dans la fleur de l'âge à l'allure avantageuse se tenait au bout du rayon. « Reste là » dit-elle avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Je la vis lui parler avec un grand sourire puis il attrapa une boite tout en haut de l'étagère. Elle avait raison, il était très agréable à regarder. Elle le remercia puis disparut du rayon avant de réapparaitre à coté de moi quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait fait le tour.

« Laisse tomber, il est marié » bougonna-t-elle en reprenant le chariot pour s'éloigner de l'allée.

« Euh… d'habitude ça ne te dérange pas non ? »

« Bella, j'ai des principes quand même ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Les hommes mariés c'est seulement ceux qui sont malheureux dans leur couple ou qui veulent se venger de leur femme »

« Des principes en effet… » dis-je pour moi-même. « Et à quoi tu vois qu'il est heureux ? » demandai-je par curiosité.

« J'ai pas vu l'étincelle dans son regard » dit-elle simplement.

« L'étincelle ? »

« Mais oui, le truc qui te dit au premier regard qu'il a envie de toi. Les pupilles qui se dilatent, la légère morsure de la lèvre inférieure etc »

Je restai songeuse un instant. Est-ce que mon inconnu avait eu tous ces signes ? Avait-il eu l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand nos regards s'étaient croisés ? Stop. C'était du passé tout ça, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Bella tu prends des tampons maxi confort spécial gros flux ? » s'écria Rose.

« Chuuuut ! Ça va pas non ? » rétorquai-je en lançant des regards inquiets autour de moi.

« T'avais l'air ailleurs, fallait bien que je te ramène sur terre » dit-elle blasée.

Mon père rentra dans l'après-midi alors que nous faisions les préparatifs du repas de fête. Sans attendre, Rosalie parla de l'homme que nous avions vu au supermarché.

« Encore plus beau que Robert Redford ! » dit-elle.

« Vous avez fait la connaissance du docteur Cullen je suppose » répondit Charlie avec une esquisse de sourire.

« Et en plus il est docteur… » baragouina Rose en donnant des coups de rouleau appuyés sur sa pâte.

« Ils sont arrivés il y a peu de temps lui et sa femme. Des gens charmants à ce que j'ai pu constater »

« Quelle sorte de docteur ? » demanda Jasper en épluchant une pomme de terre.

« Hum je sais plus trop, mais un truc du genre psy pour gamin… » dit mon père en ouvrant le frigo pour attraper une bière.

« Un pédopsychiatre ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ouai c'est ça, je retiens jamais. » affirma Charlie.

« Euh… pourquoi sont-ils venus à Forks ? » demandai-je avec incrédulité. Un, je ne voyais pas en quoi Forks avait besoin de ce genre de profession, c'était une petite ville, et deux, Forks était loin d'être attrayant comme ville à mes yeux, aller à l'université à Seattle avait été une délivrance pour moi…

« Ils viennent de Californie mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils sont originaires d'Alaska, Forks était un bon compromis entre retrouver les paysages du nord sans passer la frontière canadienne. Et puis ça leur permet plus facilement de retrouver leurs enfants qui sont restés dans le sud. Ils ont acheté la vieille maison des Reynolds à la sortie de la ville. » répondit mon père avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Ce taudis ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Crois-moi Bells, c'est loin d'être un taudis maintenant… ». Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine et retrouva son canapé.

Le jour de Noël n'était pas un jour que l'on affectionnait avec mon père, il était trop chargé en souvenirs. C'était le jour préféré de ma mère, elle était toujours surexcitée par cette ambiance. Elle préparait cette fête toujours à sa façon, rien n'était traditionnel, on était toujours surpris. Mais depuis sa mort, tout cela avait un gout amer, ce jour nous paraissait encore plus terne aujourd'hui. On fêtait Noël presque par obligation.

Renée et Charlie était un couple atypique, tout les opposait et pourtant ils étaient restés unis jusqu'à la fin. Elle était décédée durant ma quinzième année à la suite d'une méningite foudroyante. Le diagnostique n'avait pas été assez rapide et en moins de quarante-huit heures, la mort l'avait emportée. Près de dix ans avait passé depuis ce jour mais mon père avait encore du mal à se remettre. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, se plongeant dans le boulot, et moi, j'en avais fait de même. Le lycée avait été une épreuve pour moi, à l'heure où les filles s'émancipaient, flirtaient avec les garçons, moi je me contentais d'aller en cours et de rentrer à la maison pour lire. Les vêtements, maquillage, bijoux, n'étaient que futilités, je n'avais plus de mère pour m'apprendre tout ça. Après mon diplôme, j'avais choisi d'aller à Seattle pour suivre mes études au grand dam de mon père, c'était le moyen pour moi de me fondre dans la foule, fuir les regards et la pitié. Jusqu'au jour où j'avais croisé le regard de Jasper.

Je l'avais rencontré à la fac, il était en troisième année à l'époque. Le groupe autour de lui affirmait sa popularité et pourtant il n'avait rien de snob ou d'arrogant, c'était la petite troupe autour de lui qui prenait les autres de haut. Plusieurs fois je l'avais surpris entrain de m'observer dans les couloirs, ce qui m'embarrassait beaucoup, je n'aimais pas qu'on me remarque. Et un jour, il m'avait accosté en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé d'étudiants. Tous les regards s'étaient portés sur nous mais seule moi semblait m'en apercevoir, Jasper lui, n'en avait cure. Il m'avait dit que je semblais perdue et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour me guider.

Très vite, j'ai appris à avoir confiance en lui. Peu de temps après, il m'avait présenté sa sœur Rosalie. La beauté était un trait de caractère chez eux. Rosalie était quelqu'un de solitaire malgré la horde de garçons qui lui courraient après, son seul ami était son frère. Nous étions venues amies rapidement, j'avais appris à faire les boutiques avec elle, bien que du même âge, elle était devenue comme une grande sœur pour moi. En ces deux personnes, j'avais enfin trouvé un équilibre. Un amant en la personne de Jasper et une sœur en la personne de Rosalie. Ils étaient ma famille.

Mon père les avait pris sous son aile aussi, Rose et Jasper n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et pendant des années, ils n'avaient compté que sur eux-mêmes. Ma rupture avec Jasper n'avait jamais entaché cette fusion entre nous.

J'avais eu besoin de revenir à Seattle rapidement. Cette proximité avec mon père et Jacob m'oppressait. J'avais prétexté avoir du boulot et réussi à convaincre Jake de rester la semaine chez sa famille comme c'était prévu initialement. Evidement, Jasper et Rose étaient rentrés avec moi.

Les jours passants, je me rendis compte que quelque chose me manquait. Jacob me manquait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé plus d'une semaine sans le voir. Il avait ses défauts, mais c'était quelqu'un au grand cœur. J'avais eu du temps pour réfléchir. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que j'enterre au fond de mon esprit cette nuit avec mon inconnu. Je ne le reverrai jamais, il fallait que j'avance dans ma vie. Il n'y avait rien de pire que vivre dans le regret et le passé. Et pour cela, j'avais pris une grande décision : j'allais accepter d'emménager avec Jake. C'était le seul moyen pour redonner un élan à notre couple.

Aussi, j'attendis que Jacob rentre de Forks pour le lui annoncer. Si j'en avais parlé à Rose et Jasper avant, j'étais sûre qu'ils ne m'auraient pas encouragée à le faire. Le courant n'était jamais réellement passé entre eux…

Nous étions chez lui quand je le lui avais dit. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et tournoyé dans le salon. Rien que voir son expression m'avait rassuré sur mon choix, il était en extase. Comme je m'y attendais, l'expression de mes amis avait été à l'opposé. Rosalie n'avait rien dit mais son regard en disait long.

Le weekend d'après, sans que je réalise vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mes cartons étaient faits et mes vêtements avaient trouvé place dans l'armoire de Jacob. C'était à ce moment là que je me rendais réellement compte de ce que j'avais fait.

Le soir de mon emménagement, je ne pus repousser les avances de Jake une nouvelle fois. Ce fut moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais une part de moi n'avait pas réussi à oublier ma folle nuit avec Emmett à ce moment là. En pensant à un autre en faisant l'amour avait été pour moi comme le tromper une seconde fois. J'espérais juste que le temps fasse son œuvre.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et la déception prit peu à peu place. Je me rendais compte que j'avais mis beaucoup d'espoir dans mon emménagement avec Jacob et je m'apercevais que la routine c'était déjà installée après cinq mois de cohabitation. Il rentrait le soir pour mettre les pieds sous la table, n'avait pas changé ses habitudes de célibataire pour moi. De mon coté. Je continuais d'aller bosser tous les jours chez Rose puisque nos bureaux se trouvaient là et je n'étais pas pressée de rentrer.

J'avais l'impression que Jacob agissait comme s'il avait gagné une bataille, il n'avait plus d'efforts à faire car j'avais capitulé. La colère commençait à bouillonner en moi.

Sauf que je ne savais plus si ce sentiment était réel ou s'il résultait de mon expérience adultérine. Cette nuit là, j'avais enfreint des règles, franchis l'interdit, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais ressenti cette adrénaline dans mes veines. Allai-je devoir payer toute ma vie mon dérapage ? Est-ce que mon quotidien allait-il rester aussi morne ?

Un jour, alors que Rosalie et moi travaillons sur un nouveau projet, elle me raconta ses rendez-vous avec sa dernière conquête. Rosalie n'était pas du genre à enchainer plusieurs sorties avec un homme. Sa spécialité était les nuits sans le lendemain, je ne lui connaissais que deux histoires qui avaient dépassé les deux semaines.

« Trois rendez-vous Rose ? Wow ! » ironisai-je avec humour.

« Exact. Et ce soir ce sera le quatrième. » dit-elle en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

« Et qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ? »

« Il me surprend, je pensais avoir à faire un pauvre type super timide, sauf qu'au lit, il est loin d'être timide, tu peux me croire ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas tombée sur un aussi bon coup »

« Et quand penses-tu lui briser le cœur ? » demandai-je en ajoutant une touche de couleur sur mon esquisse.

« Peut être demain… je peux pas passer mon temps à faire du baby-sitting… » dit-elle pensivement.

« Mais quel âge a-t-il ? » m'écriai-je en stoppant net mon activité.

« Dix neuf ans je crois… ou dix huit… » réfléchit-elle.

« Dix huit ans ? Mais t'es à deux doigts du détournement de mineur ! »

« Ça me rappelle trop mes années de fac ! Tu sais quand tu te glisses dans le lit d'un étudiant alors que le copain dort paisiblement à coté. En plus ils se mettent dans leurs petits souliers pour te plaire, c'est trop mignon ! ». Je lui souris et secouai la tête légèrement. « Ça met du piment ! ». A ses mots, mon sourire se fana et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non rien. » dis-je

« Bella… »

« C'est juste que… juste que ça me manque, c'est tout. » déclarai-je en haussant une épaule.

« Tu m'étonnes, le seul piment que Jake doit connaitre, c'est celui dans ses enchiladas » dit Rose avec aigreur.

« Dis pas ça Rose… » soupirai-je.

« Es-tu malheureuse Bella ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Non ! Non… je m'ennuie un peu, rien de plus. »

« Dis-le lui » dit-elle simplement.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire »

« C'est bon c'est pas le grand méchant loup non plus. Mais c'est toi qui vois… »

Nous ne revînmes pas sur le sujet et continuâmes à travailler sur notre projet. Mais au fond de moi, je ressassais notre discussion.

Quand je rentrai le soir, je retrouvai Jacob affalé sur le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, un paquet de chips dans l'autre.

« Qu'as-tu préparé pour le diner ? » demandai-je avec une pointe d'énervement sachant très bien qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Ah, ah, très drôle » répondit-il. Je me retins d'exploser.

« Quelle était la blague ? ». Finalement, j'allai peut être avoir cette discussion avec lui.

« C'est toi la cuisinière Bella » répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa télé.

« Et évidement, ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de me surprendre et m'inviter au restaurant ! » rétorquai-je avec agacement.

« Eh ! Si tu veux j'appelle le livreur de pizza » répondit-il sur la défensive.

« Tu sais quoi Jacob ? J'en ai marre ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! » explosai-je en le pointant du doigt. « Depuis que je suis là, tu te laisses vivre, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister à tes yeux si ce n'est te faire à manger, le ménage ou répondre à ta libido ! J'ai besoin d'être séduite Jake, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimée -»

« Mais je t'aime ! » me coupa-t-il.

« T'as une curieuse manière de le montrer ! »

« Ok, mais que dois-je faire ? » s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

« Surprend-moi Jacob ! Surprend-moi ! » m'écriai-je avant de prendre mon sac et me diriger vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? » paniqua-t-il.

« Je retourne chez Rose et Jasper ! » répondis-je avant de claquer la porte.

La balle était dans son camp. Il était hors de question que je fasse le premier pas. Une semaine passa avant que je reçoive de ses nouvelles. Alors que j'étais au téléphone avec un client, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Rosalie alla ouvrir et revint avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« Tiens c'est pour toi » dit-elle blasée.

Après avoir raccroché, je pris la petite carte et l'ouvris.

_Tu as raison,_

_Pour me faire pardonner et te prouver que je vais faire des efforts,_

_Retrouve moi au Rover's samedi à 19h pour une soirée pleine de surprises…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Jake_

« Mouai… » dit Rosa à coté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas vu lire au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Il a entendu ce que j'ai dit, c'est déjà beaucoup » répondis-je.

Le samedi suivant, j'avais vêtu une robe noire élégante, des escarpins à talons aiguille et relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon. Le taxi m'emmena au restaurant à l'heure indiquée et quand je sortis, je découvris un Jacob en costume et rasé de près m'attendant sous le porche.

« Tu es magnifique » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci » répondis-je avec sourire. J'étais contente, je n'avais pas entendu ce genre de paroles depuis… non, je ne devais plus y penser.

Je devais avouer que Jacob avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et je pouvais sentir qu'il voulait bien faire. Le restaurant avait été choisi avec gout, les plats étaient délicieux, je passais un bon moment.

« J'espère que le diner t'a plu » dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« C'était très bien Jake… » répondis-je.

« Mais ? ».

« Mais… je ne demande pas à ce que tu m'invite dans les plus grands restos de la ville… tout ce que je demande, c'est de faire des activités ensemble, que tu prennes des initiatives » dis-je doucement en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

« Je sais… » dit-il.

« Mais ? ». Nous sourîmes tous les deux.

« Mais… mais je voulais vraiment me faire pardonner » dit-il avec un air d'excuse.

« Je te pardonne » soufflai-je.

« Ah mais attend, ce n'est pas fini ! » dit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

« Une surprise ? » dis-je avec excitation.

« C'est ce que tu voulais non ? » dit-il en faisant semblant de s'indigner. Mon sourire lui suffit de réponse. « Bien. Je vais devoir te bander les yeux »

« Oh Jake, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » boudai-je.

« Une surprise est une surprise ! »

Nous primes un taxi, à l'intérieur, il tendit une petite carte au chauffeur pour lui indiquer notre destination puis me noua un foulard sur les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et Jacob m'aida à sortir.

« Ta da ! » dit-il en dénouant le foulard.

« Tu m'a emmené à l'opéra ? » répondis-je en n'y croyant pas mes yeux.

« Oui sauf que ce soir, c'est un ballet classique qui s'y joue. 'Le lac des cygnes'. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais fait de la danse étant petite… »

« C'est génial ! Merci Jacob ! » m'écriai-je en l'enlaçant.

« Je suis heureux que ça te plaise Bella. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps, on n'est pas en avance »

Nous étions parmi les derniers à arriver, l'orchestre avait fini de se préparer et la lumière commençait à baisser.

« J'aurais bien été aux toilettes… » dis-je à voix basse.

« Tu iras à l'entracte » répondit Jake en s'installant confortablement.

L'orchestre commença à jouer puis le rideau se leva découvrant des danseurs et le danseur étoile. La première danseuse était très belle, ses mouvements paraissaient d'une simplicité enfantine alors que derrière, des années d'entrainement étaient nécessaires pour arriver à cette illusion. C'était un beau spectacle, vraiment. Mais j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

« Jake il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, laisse moi passer » murmurai-je.

« Tu peux pas te retenir encore un peu, c'est l'entracte dans quinze minutes ? »

Je soupirai et tentai de me concentrer sur le ballet. Dix minutes plus tard, je n'y tenais plus.

« Là j'en peux plus, désolée »

Je me levai discrètement et sortis à pas feutrés. Une fois dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Une fois soulagée, je retapai brièvement mon maquillage et sortis tranquillement. Je n'allais pas entrer à nouveau dans la salle alors que l'entracte allait sonner d'un moment à l'autre. Tout en rangeant mes affaires dans ma pochette, je rejoignis le hall pour attendre Jake, mais quand je relevai les yeux, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Assis au bar à quelques mètres de moi, un homme d'une grande beauté, les cheveux bronze, me fixait avec ses yeux émeraude.

Mon inconnu.

* * *

**Mon coté sadique m'a dit de m'arrêter là, j'y suis pour rien ^^.**

**Je reconnais que ce chapitre n'est pas très palpitant, mais il faut bien que je mette en place l'histoire…**

**;-)**


	3. A la croisée des chemins

**Je m'étais dit que je ferai des chapitres plus courts pour pouvoir poster plus vite, mais vraisemblablement, j'ai échoué… Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ^^**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, je suis fan de vous !**

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey -)**

Chapitre 3 : A la croisée des chemins

_Je me levai discrètement et sortis à pas feutrés. Une fois dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Une fois soulagée, je retapai brièvement mon maquillage et sortis tranquillement. Je n'allais pas entrer à nouveau dans la salle alors que l'entracte allait sonner d'un moment à l'autre. Tout en rangeant mes affaires dans ma pochette, je rejoignis le hall pour attendre Jake, mais quand je relevai les yeux, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour._

_Assis au bar à quelques mètres de moi, un homme d'une grande beauté, les cheveux bronze, me fixait avec ses yeux émeraude._

_Mon inconnu._

J'avais dû passer une porte spatio-temporelle, sinon pourquoi ce moment me paru durer une éternité tout en défilant à la vitesse de la lumière ?

Ce rêve éveillé éclata comme une bulle de savon quand les portes de la salle de l'opéra s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot de spectateurs enthousiasmés. Je ne bougeais pas, gardant mes yeux rivés sur lui malgré les passants commençant à brouiller mon champ de vision.

« Ah tu es là ! » s'écria Jacob en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

Par pur reflexe, ma tête tourna vers lui, mais aussitôt mon regard avait retrouvé sa ligne de mire. Mais je ne le voyais plus. Sans bouger d'un pouce, mes yeux essayèrent de chercher désespérément Emmett à travers la foule et la panique m'envahit.

« Ça va Bella ? » s'inquiéta Jake à coté de moi. A cet instant il était le cadet de mes soucis, au contraire, il était la cause de tous mes maux. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avais-je tourné la tête vers lui ? Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, je le maudissais.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, il n'était nulle part. Évanoui dans les airs. Disparu.

« Non Jake, ça ne va pas » murmurai-je de manière à peine audible. « Je ne me sens pas bien, je veux que tu me ramènes » ajoutai-je avec une pointe de froideur et d'agacement.

« Mais… mais je ne comprends pas Bella… il y a encore le deuxième acte...tout allait bien il y a encore dix minutes »

« Oui et bien c'est plus le cas » dis-je d'un ton cassant en refoulant les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Sans lui adresser un regard, je partis vers les portes de sortie, l'obligeant à me suivre.

Tandis que je tentais de héler un taxi, je sentais Jacob ronger son frein. Je le remerciais de ne pas poser plus de questions, car je n'avais envie que d'une chose, me jeter sous ma couette et pleurer. Durant tout le trajet en taxi, j'évitai soigneusement son regard, par culpabilité mais aussi parce que je voulais garder le beau visage d'Emmett en mémoire. Quand le taxi ralentit devant le loft des Hale, Jacob attrapa mon poignet.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir chez nous ? Je peux veiller sur toi moi aussi » demanda-t-il avec supplice.

« Toutes mes affaires sont chez _moi_ » répondis-je. A l'heure actuelle, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre parler de 'nous'. J'étais seule au monde sur ce coup là. « Je t'appelle demain » ajoutai-je sans plus de cérémonie avant de sortir du taxi.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et fus soulagée de voir que ni Jasper, ni Rosalie n'étaient là. Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai vers ma chambre et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Adossée contre la porte, j'étais paralysée, seule ma cage thoracique se soulevait frénétiquement sentant les sanglots arriver. Que s'était-il passé ce soir ? Etait-ce réel ? Etait-ce une hallucination ? En tout cas, j'étais bouleversée et ça, c'était bien réel. Pendant quelques secondes, je me concentrai sur ma respiration, il fallait à tout prix que je me calme car l'afflux d'oxygène commençait à me faire tourner la tête et me couper les jambes. La tâche fut difficile mais je parvins finalement à retrouver une respiration correcte. Seules les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues étaient incontrôlables.

Incapable de lâcher ma porte, je tentai d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé en commençant par énumérer ce qui était vrai. Jake m'avait emmené diner dans un resto chic. Vrai. Je passais un bon moment. Vrai, je devais l'avouer. On est allé à l'opéra. Incroyable mais vrai. J'ai dû aller aux toilettes. Vrai, ma vessie s'en souvenait encore. _Il_ était au assis au bar. Vrai… ? Non, là je n'étais plus sûre de rien… Admettons que ce fut vrai… pourquoi n'était-il pas venu vers moi ? Deux explications : 1/ il a flippé en te voyant, tu te rappelles des circonstances de votre dernière rencontre ? Ou 2/ c'était une hallucination, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a disparu en un clignement de paupière…

En me convainquant qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination la colère et la rage s'emparèrent de moi. Prise soudainement d'un coup de folie, j'agrippai mon chignon avec fureur pour le défaire puis tirai sans soin sur ma robe comme si elle était en feu. Je pris mes chaussures et les lançai comme des boulets de canon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon sac à main qui gisait par terre eut le droit à un grand coup de pied avant de me laisser tomber au sol en sous-vêtements, et taper du poing le parquet à m'en faire mal.

Une fois que la douleur fut vive et satisfaisante, je me laissai rouler sur le dos, secouée par mes pleurs. Maintenant j'avais une autre raison de pleurer.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cette vie ? Allai-je devoir éternellement payer cette… non je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à appeler ça une 'erreur'. Cette expérience avait été très courte, les conséquences désastreuses, mais si intense que je le referais sans hésitation. Et c'était ça le problème, je pensais avoir réussi à tourner la page ces derniers mois, mais visiblement mon esprit ne l'avait pas oublié, lui. Et il avait décidé de me tourmenter avec ces hallucinations du genre 'eh ! c'est trop facile de prendre son pied et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Tiens une piqure de rappel !...'

Ok, et maintenant je devais faire quoi ? Ma vie était un champ de bataille, la guerre avait été déclarée ce soir de décembre dans une chambre d'hôtel. Le tout de était de savoir si c'était une guerre dans le but d'être libérée de l'oppression, ou au contraire un putsch militaire qui allait faire de ma vie un enfer.

Tout était confus, j'étais perdue.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée à me torturer l'esprit, dévêtue sur ce parquet froid. Quand j'entendis Jasper puis Rose rentrer, je me décidai à me hisser sur mon lit pour trouver un peu plus de confort. Dormir était impossible, lorsque je fermais les yeux je voyais ses grands yeux verts.

Au milieu de la nuit, je sortis à pas feutrés de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. J'ouvris le congélateur et attrapai un sachet de petits pois pour le poser sur ma main. Sans jeu de mot, je n'y étais pas allée de main morte, elle avait enflé et je pouvais à peine plier mon auriculaire. Tout en tenant mon sachet, je me postai devant la baie vitrée du salon pour regarder les lumières de Seattle. Je me trouvais bête d'avoir imaginé un seul instant qu'il pouvait être dans cette ville, dans cet opéra, à ce moment … La dernière fois qu'on s'était quitté il allait à San Francisco, juste à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici pensai-je ironiquement.

En retournant vers ma chambre, mon regard rencontra un miroir. Les larmes avaient cessé, mais le mascara séché sur les joues et les yeux gonflés reflétaient une image peu glorieuse de moi. Je n'en avais cure, l'heure n'était pas à la coquetterie.

Vers 9 heures, le téléphona sonna. C'était à ce moment là que je réalisais que je m'étais finalement assoupie. L'épuisement nerveux avait eu raison de moi et la flaque d'eau froide laissée par les petits pois décongelés sur la couette, n'avait pas troublé mon sommeil. On frappa à la porte et je sursautai.

« Bella, c'est pour toi » dit Rosalie d'une voix ensommeillée.

J'attrapai le premier élastique que je trouvai et nouai rapidement mes cheveux de sauvageonne avant de passer mes mains sur mes yeux, espérant effacer mon désarroi. J'ouvris la porte et pris le combiné en évitant le regard de Rosalie, puis m'enfermai à nouveau dans ma chambre.

« _Bella_ ? »

« Oui Jake » soupirai-je. Il était trop tôt pour avoir cette conversation, je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'envisager comme il le fallait.

« _J'ai_ _essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable mais ça ne répondait pas _» expliqua-t-il avec reproche. Mon regard s'attarda sur mon sac à main à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques objets étaient éparpillés ici et là. Dont le portable.

« Il a eu un petit accident… »

« _Ça va mieux ?_ » s'inquiéta-t-il. « _Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai mal dormi, je me faisais du souci _»

J'hésitai.

« Je… je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment… » m'aventurai-je.

« _Dis-moi ce que je peux faire Bella, je me sens impuissant là ! J'ai bien compris tes reproches envers moi, je te jure que je vais faire des efforts !_ ». Voilà un des traits de caractère de Jacob que j'appréciais, il était de bonne volonté et admettait ses torts. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Ecoute Jake… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi… ». Je fis une pause pour écouter sa réaction. Rien. Il attendait que je poursuive. « J'ai besoin de prendre du recul sur moi… sur nous »

« _Tu veux rompre_ » affirma-t-il froidement.

« Non ! Juste faire une pause… »

« _Ce qui veut dire ?_ ». Il était en colère, je pouvais comprendre. Mais j'avais eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas faire le point sur mes émotions, mes envies, en ayant Jacob autour de moi.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il serait bien qu'on évite de se voir quelques temps… »

Il soupira d'agacement.

« _Je vois. Et 'quelques temps' c'est une semaine, un mois, une année ?_ » pesta-il.

« C'est le temps qu'il faudra » déclarai-je un peu sur la défensive.

Silence.

« C'est Jasper ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pardon ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Allez c'est bon Bella, tu ne crois pas que je le vois pas te reluquer ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Tu vois Jake, c'est entre autre pour ça que j'ai besoin de faire une pause avec toi. Ta jalousie maladive m'exaspère ! Tu vois des choses où il n'y en a pas ! »

« Je te demande pardon… » se radoucit-il. « Je t'aime Bella… ne reste pas loin de moi trop longtemps. Je t'attendrai tu sais, je t'aime »

« Je te laisse. A bientôt Jake » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je balançais le téléphone sur le lit et posai mes mains sur ma tête en soufflant. Avais-je pris la bonne décision ? Je n'étais plus sûre de rien…

Il allait bien falloir que je finisse par sortir de cette chambre et affronter la vie, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pendant ce temps là. J'enfilai le vieux maillot de hockey de Jasper qui me servait pour trainer à la maison et sortis en prenant mon sachet de petits pois fondus. Il avait été efficace, la douleur était devenue très supportable et ma main n'étais plus enflée, j'aurais eu l'air malin si j'avais dû aller mettre une attelle...

Le frère et la sœur était à table entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner, se partageant les pages du journal comme un vieux couple. En essayant de prendre un air serein, je leur dis bonjour et ouvris le placard pour prendre une tasse.

« 'jour » dit Jasper.

« Hum » réussis à dire Rosalie.

Ils étaient plongés dans leur lecture, tant mieux. Je fis infuser mon thé et m'assis à la table en silence. Les voyant ainsi, mon stress diminua jusqu'à ce que Jasper plaque soudainement son journal et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais que vous accepteriez que je reste encore ici… » dis-je timidement.

« Nan c'est pas ce que je veux dire, bien sûr que t'es la bienvenue ici, c'est chez toi » répondit-il. Rosalie me regardait aussi avec un regard perçant. « Je pensais que tu serais entrain folâtrer avec l'autre à cette heure-ci »

« Eh bien non… » dis-je en fixant ma tasse.

« Raconte » ordonna Rosalie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi a-t-il appelé tout à l'heure ? »

J'aurais pu leur dire 'ça ne vous regarde pas', sauf qu'entre nous on se disait tout d'habitude. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas leur raconter _ça_.

« On est allé diner et il m'a emmené à l'opéra » dis-je simplement. Ils continuaient à me dévisager, attendant plus d'explications. « Mais euh… c'était bien mais… je ne demandais pas à ce qu'il me sorte le grand jeu comme pour se faire pardonner… toujours est-il que je lui ai dit que je voulais faire un pause. ». Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…

« Non ! » s'exclama Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

« Cache ta joie… » la sermonnai-je.

« Vous n'avez pas rompu ? » demanda Jasper en plissant ses yeux.

« Franchement Jazz ! Rompu ou pas rompu, bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet ! Au final ils ne couchent plus ensemble ! »

« Merci pour ces éclaircissements Rose » la réprimandai-je. « Disons que c'est une séparation temporaire pour clore le sujet ». dis-je en évitant le regard de Jasper.

Jasper semblait être sur sa réserve quant à Rosalie, c'était Noël une deuxième fois. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas Jacob, mais à ce point là… D'autant plus qu'elle avait été contente de le trouver pour retaper sa Porsche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il- » commença-t-elle.

« J'ai dit que le sujet était clos » la coupai-je.

« Ok, ok ! » abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Elle reprit son journal et Jasper débarrassa sa tasse.

« Ne m'attendez pas ce soir » dit-il avant de partir.

« Quand est-ce que tu auras un weekend paisible ? » demandai-je.

« Le jour où je ne bosserai plus dans la police ! » répondit-il avec sourire.

Jasper avait eu un parcours un peu atypique. Son père avait voulu qu'il intègre une école militaire en sortant du lycée, mais Jasper s'y était opposé, il avait voulu étudier à la fac. Son père avait cédé car Jasper ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Mais après qu'il ait eu sa maitrise de psychologie, la pression familiale lui avait imposé d'intégrer le corps des Marines. Il y était resté à peine six mois. Il avait largement les aptitudes physiques, mais les méthodes employées par les militaires l'avaient profondément dégouté. Il était finalement rentré dans la police et avait rapidement gravi les premiers échelons. Un jour, lors d'une opération qui avait mal tourné, il s'était retrouvé au cœur d'une prise d'otage. Pendant plusieurs heures, il était resté négocier avec le preneur d'otage et avait réussi à faire libérer les otages sans heurt. A la suite de cela, Jasper avait été décoré et on lui avait proposé d'intégrer une unité spécialisée dans l'étude de profils psychologiques de tueurs ou autres délinquants. Je le taquinais en disant qu'il faisait les mêmes trucs que dans les séries télévisées, mais il me disait toujours que la vie était loin d'être comme dans les films, ou secouait la tête en signe d'affliction quand il voyait ce genre de programme à la télévision.

Ces derniers jours, il n'était pas souvent à la maison, sûrement un cas compliqué à gérer. C'était difficile à dire avec Jasper, il ne parlait pas souvent de son travail. D'une part, il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer certaines informations, mais d'une autre, je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas nous parler des horreurs qu'il voyait au quotidien pour ne pas nous effrayer.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis Rosalie rire. Elle était toujours penchée sur sa feuille de journal.

« Tu lis toujours ces trucs ? » demandai-je.

« C'est drôle ! » répondit-elle en pointant la petite bande dessinée.

« C'est lourd » répliquai-je en mettant ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

« C'est génial. Ce type me fait rire tous les matins avec ses dessins » dit-elle avec sérieux.

Je me penchais sur le journal.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que 'Emmy' est un mec ? » dis-je en lisant le nom de l'auteur.

« Crois-moi, il n'y a qu'un mec pour écrire ce genre de truc » répondit-elle en pliant le journal. « Bon tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« On va aller faire du shopping ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » répondis-je.

Rose resta me fixer quelques secondes.

« Ok… je te laisse tranquille aujourd'hui. Mais si c'est pour broyer du noir tous les jours, je vais finir par te payer un gigolo »

« Ah ah » dis-je de manière blasée.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement, Rosalie finit par aller faire du shopping toute seule et Jasper n'était pas là. Les jours qui suivirent n'étaient pas plus trépidants, je bossai sur mes projets avec Rosalie, fis ce que j'avais à faire mais sans entrain. Il fallait juste que je m'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser à _lui_. Un soir, alors que Rosalie franchissait la porte de l'appartement après un aller-retour à Miami, elle se fâcha.

« Ça suffit Bella » dit-elle avec exaspération.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rosalie » rétorquai-je.

« Quand je suis partie tu faisais déjà de la pâtisserie, y'en a marre des muffins ! » s'écria-t-elle en me prenant ma spatule des mains.

« Mais… » bredouillai-je.

« Non pas de 'mais' Bella ! Jasper ne peut plus supporter d'entendre ton cd de Chicago en boucle, les chansons à l'eau de rose des années 70 c'est néfaste pour la santé ! Et puis je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais Bella, pour l'amour du ciel, j'en peux plus de tes muffins ! Il faut qu'on prenne le taureau par les cornes, ça me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça ! » débita-t-elle avec délivrance en m'enlevant mon tablier puis en époussetant la farine sur ma robe. « Viens par là » ajouta-t-elle en me prenant par les mains et en me guidant vers le canapé.

« C'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi désobligeante ! Je pensais vous faire plaisir » maugréai-je.

« Quelques muffins une fois par mois, ok, mais deux douzaines par jour, c'est l'overdose vois-tu. Je t'ai laissé faire ces trois dernières semaines pensant que t'allais remonter la pente, d'autant plus que c'est toi qui a voulu 'faire une pause' avec bidule. Là on dirait une ado qui est en plein chagrin d'amour parce que le mec sexy du lycée n'a pas voulu l'inviter au bal de promo ! ».

La comparaison était-elle justifiée ? Etais-je déprimée à ce point là ? Mon silence parla pour moi.

« Bon, je sais ce qu'on va faire » dit-elle en prenant son portable dans son sac.

« Quoi ? ». Elle ne répondit pas et pianota sur son téléphone.

« Allo, Fernando ? … Oui elle-même… je sais un bout de temps… ok, ok escuchame por favor ! Non pas la peine d'aller chercher Guadalupe… ». Elle se tourna vers moi et leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant 'ah ces latinos…'. « Si Guadalupe es Rosalie… muy bien… C'est juste pour vous dire que je viens avec Bella demain… Si…. Si muy contenta… adios ! »

« On va à L.A. ? » demandai-je en étant pas trop sûre de moi.

« Exactement ma grande ! Tu as besoin de vacances et moi ça ne me fera pas de mal aussi ! Mon père et Sandy ne vont jamais dans cette maison, autant qu'on en profite » dit-elle avec joie.

« C'est pas Mandy le nom de la femme de ton père ? » demandai-je.

« Roo ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, Mandy, Sandy, tout ça c'est pareil ! »

« Ok mais le projet Mitchell ? Je dois aller à Phoenix jeudi normalement » déclarai-je.

« Oui ben ils peuvent comprendre qu'on a d'autres clients et qu'il y a parfois des imprévus, tu décaleras. » bougonna-t-elle en faisant un autre numéro avant de se lever. « Oui bonsoir, Rosalie Hale, je voudrais réserver deux vols pour Los Angeles… »

Rosalie avait peut être raison, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose.

Le lendemain soir, Rose et moi arrivions dans la maison secondaire du père de celle-ci. Une belle villa dans le pur style californien non loin de Santa Monica. La maison possédait des proportions impressionnantes mais comparée à ce qui se faisait à Bel Air ou Beverly Hills, c'était un cabanon avec ses six chambres et ses quatre salles de bain. A notre arrivée, nous eûmes le droit à un accueil chaleureux de la part de Guadalupe et Fernando, le couple d'origine mexicaine qui gérait l'intendance de la villa en permanence. Rosalie et Jasper étaient nés et avaient habité ici jusqu'à leur adolescence, le couple n'ayant pas eu d'enfants, le frère et la sœur avaient été choyés comme s'ils avaient été les leurs.

Les quatre premiers jours, Rosalie ne m'avait laissé aucun répit comme si le moindre moment d'inactivité allait casser mon moral. Nous étions allées faire du roller à Venice Beach, faire du shopping à Sunset Boulevard, danser dans les soirées les plus branchées et j'en passais. Je devais reconnaitre que j'avais apprécié ces moments, ça m'avait fait du bien de penser à autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de ne rien faire si ce n'était de profiter de la magnifique piscine et du soleil doré de Californie. Rosalie ne l'avait pas avoué devant moi mais je savais qu'elle appréciait ce moment de farniente tout autant que moi.

« Guadalupe ! » s'écria Rosalie.

« Oui Miss Rose ? » s'enquit l'employée avec son fort accent mexicain.

« Dites Guadalupe, ça vous ennuierait de nous apporter du thé glacé ? » demanda mon amie en faisant ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu.

« Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite ! » répondit Guadalupe avec un grand sourire puis disparut dans la maison.

Alors que Rosalie se replongeait dans la lecture de son magazine people, je vis Fernando au fond du jardin parler à un jeune homme. Apparemment, il avait engagé quelqu'un pour tailler les hibiscus et les lauriers-roses et lui expliquait la marche à suivre. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi mais quelque chose avait attiré mon regard, ses cheveux. Il arborait une chevelure blond foncé aux reflets roux au soleil, et même s'il était loin d'avoir la stature de mon inconnu, cette caractéristique me rappela immédiatement lui. Depuis mon hallucination à l'opéra, il n'était pas rare que je me mette à fantasmer sur lui aussi bien la nuit que lors de rêves éveillés comme aujourd'hui. Je clignai les paupières et m'imaginais qu'il s'agissait de lui entrain de tailler à la cisaille les branches, la sueur coulant dans sa nuque… je m'imaginais me lever et aller à sa rencontre et quand il m'aurait reconnu, il m'enlacerait avant de m'embrasser avec passion…

« Bella ! » m'appela Rosalie et me lançant un glaçon.

« Aaah ! » m'écriai-je en sentant le glaçon glisser sur mon ventre. « T'es folle ! »

« Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle, tu veux du thé ? »

« Avec plaisir » murmurai-je en attrapant un grand verre.

« Laisse tomber, il est nul au pieu » lança-t-elle, manquant de m'étouffer par la même occasion.

« Pardon ? » dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

« Le jardinier, celui que t'étais entrain de mater. Physiquement c'est prometteur, mais après… »

« Je ne le matais pas. » bougonnai-je en remuant mon thé avec ma paille.

« Evidemment. »

« Au fait Rose, est-ce qu'il y a déjà une personne avec qui tu n'a pas couché ici ? » demandai-je après un petit moment.

« Oui Fernando » dit-elle sans gêne.

« Trop vieux ? »

« Non marié et heureux en mariage. On a déjà discuté de ce critère chérie » dit-elle en baissant ses lunettes de soleil. Est-ce qu'un jour oserai-je lui demander pourquoi elle agit comme ça ? Enfin, j'espérais qu'il y ait une raison…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as envie de faire demain ? » demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

« Hum… pourquoi on n'irait pas jusqu'à la frontière mexicaine ? » proposa Rosalie en installant plus confortablement sur son bain de soleil.

« Oh non… j'ai pas envie de revenir avec des clandestins dans le coffre, c'est comme jouer à la roulette russe en allant là-bas » dis-je pour plaisanter. Rosalie s'assit d'un coup et me regarda fixement. « Oui je sais, c'était nul comme blague… » me ravisai-je.

« Non, c'est une super idée au contraire ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre là… »

« Jouer au casino chérie ! ». Elle se leva et partit en direction de la maison.

« Attends tu vas où ? » paniquai-je.

« Réserver des vols pour Las Vegas ! » cria-t-elle.

En temps normal j'aurais dit 'oh non pas encore Las Vegas…' car j'y allais régulièrement pour le travail. Voilà ce que c'était de travailler dans l'évènementiel haut de gamme, beaucoup de projets se faisaient dans cette ville et il était difficile de faire entendre aux clients que d'autres endroits étaient bien mieux. Mais là c'était différent, ça faisait un bail que Rosalie et moi ne nous étions pas retrouvées dans la ville des vices… ça promettait.

Nous étions descendues au Wynn Hotel, un peu par hasard, ils se valaient tous. Nous avions prévu de rester trois jours et 500 dollars chacune pour jouer. Je n'avais pas de mal à me refreiner, le jeu ce n'était pas mon truc au contraire de Rose. Au fond c'était peut être à cause de cette différence que je me retrouvais à broyer du noir dans ma vie. J'avais voulu 'jouer' au jeu de Rosalie avec mon inconnu, et maintenant j'avais toutes les peines du monde à refaire surface. Le joueur perçoit les émotions sur le moment, c'est la montée d'adrénaline qui le fait vivre, le temps d'après c'est oublié et il faut alors rejouer pour retrouver cette sensation. Alors que les gens comme moi, apprécient l'instant présent mais après s'en mordent les doigts et hésitent plus d'une fois avant de remettre ça…

Non, je n'étais pas joueuse. Et ce jeton que je tenais dans ma main, je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir le glisser dans la machine à sous. Allait-il changer ma vie lui aussi ?

« Alors tu gagnes ? » demanda Rosalie en arrivant à coté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

« Je… non, je peux pas » répondis-je en renfermant ma main sur le jeton.

« Ça va Bella ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle avec sincérité. Je pris sur moi et lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

« Oui, ça m'ennuie le casino » dis-je.

« T'as raison, on va aller à un club branché, il n'y a que des vieux ici »

Les deux jours suivant, nous avions passé nos journées à dormir près de la piscine et les nuits à se déhancher sur les pistes de danse. J'étais heureuse que Rosalie soit restée avec moi tout au long de notre séjour malgré les nombreuses tentations masculines.

« Regarde le mec qui te reluque là-bas » dit-elle alors que nous flânions sur des transats près de la piscine. Je regardai discrètement dans la direction indiquée.

« C'est toi qu'il regarde patate ! » murmurai-je en ajustant ma capeline noire. Elle soupira. C'était peut être le bon moment… « Rose ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me scruta un instant avant refermer les paupières.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais eu de longue relation avec un homme ? Qu'est-ce que les aventures t'apportent ? » demandai-je timidement. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je veux bien t'en parler Bella, mais à une seule condition » dit-elle finalement en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces six derniers mois » dit-elle avec gravité. Rosalie pouvait être impulsive, fo-folle, marrante, mais elle n'était jamais naïve. Elle avait un secret, j'en avais un. C'était le moment de vérité.

« D'accord » chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de relation stable avec un homme car je n'ai simplement jamais eu confiance en eux. » commença-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« A l'âge de 16 ans… », sa voix eut un raté et elle dû se racler la gorge, « à l'âge de 16 ans, j'ai connu un garçon, il s'appelait Royce. Il était à la fac, ici à UCLA, à l'époque on habitait encore ici Jazz et moi. J'étais encore au lycée, je savais déjà que j'avais un physique avantageux et que je ne laissais pas les garçons indifférents. Royce était mon premier flirt sérieux, étant à la fac, il avait tout d'un homme à mes yeux, ce n'était pas comme les garçons de mon âge… Un jour, il m'avait amené à une des soirées qu'il organisait au sein de son association d'étudiants. J'étais flattée qu'il vante ma beauté auprès de ses copains, et les autres filles présentes me regardaient avec jalousie. Je pouvais comprendre, Royce était beau garçon et président de l'association, donc populaire. Je te laisse imaginer à quoi ressemblent ces soirées, ce sont un peu des orgies… sauf que je n'avais pas compris ça. Royce m'a fait boire et il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de verres pour que la terre tourne autour de moi… ». Elle commença à chuchoter. « …Il m'a pris la main et m'a mené à une chambre… j'étais soule mais pas naïve, je savais pourquoi et j'étais partante pour faire le grand saut… sauf que j'aurais dû me douter que les clins d'œil faits à ses copains en passant voulaient dire autre chose que 'eh vous avez-vu qui je vais me taper ?'… j'ai compris trop tard… Royce avait commencé son affaire avec moi sans trop de douceur quand la porte de la pièce où nous étions s'ouvrit… trois autres garçons sont entrés… c'est là que j'ai compris… j'ai voulu me débattre mais Royce me tenait fort… et ce qui devait arriver, arriva… je n'ai rien pu faire… ». Elle inspira profondément, ouvrit les yeux et regarda droit devant elle. « J'avais 16 ans et depuis ce jour, je suis incapable de faire confiance aux hommes Bella. Depuis ce jour, j'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle, tu comprends ? C'est moi qui décide qui, où, quand et comment. Et je ne sais pas si un jour je serai capable d'aimer, car l'amour vous fait baisser la garde, il vous affaiblit. ». Ses mots avaient été dits avec froideur, sans aucune émotion.

Le silence s'instaura entre nous, lourd, pesant. Au bout de longues secondes, elle finit par me regarder. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement et elle vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

« Bella… » murmura-t-elle en passant ses pouces sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient roulé sur mes joues sans ma permission.

« Je… je suis si désolée Rose… » réussis-je à dire avec une voix tremblante. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait que Jasper qui était au courant, je ne voulais pas que les gens aient pitié de moi. Mais je dois avouer que je me sens soulagée de te l'avoir dit, ça m'a fait du bien ».

« Est-ce que au moins ils ont été… »

« Oui. Tous arrêtés, tous condamnés. D'autres filles avaient été abusées mais elles n'avaient jamais eu le courage de parler, le fait que j'ai eu le cran de les affronter m'a aidé par la suite.

J'étais totalement bouleversée par cette révélation, je savais que quelque chose s'était passé mais j'étais loin d'imaginer cette horreur… tout avait du sens maintenant, je comprenais son comportement.

« Mais ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ? On avait un deal tu te souviens ? » dit-elle avec sourire. Comment arrivait-elle à changer de sujet comme ça ? Comment arrivait-elle à retrouver sa gaité instantanément ? Mais je devais prendre sur moi, en agissant comme ça, Rosalie voulait passer à autre chose.

« Oh euh… c'est rien à coté… » dis-je sans réfléchir.

« C'est pas un concours Bella, heureusement que c'est moins pire que moi » dit Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je sais que tu le vis mal car tu ne m'en a pas parlé spontanément et ça fait un moment que ça dure. ». Je hochai la tête.

« Ça s'est passé juste avant les vacances de Noël, le jour où j'ai failli rester bloquée à New York. Dans l'avion qui me menait à Chicago, j'ai rencontré un homme… Sachant qu'on ne se reverrait jamais, on a commencé à flirter gentiment… et puis voilà que la tempête a sévi et nos correspondances sont restées au sol. Il a fallu que je trouve un hôtel, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Sauf que vu la situation, il n'y avait quasiment plus de chambre disponible. On a alors décidé de partager la seule chambre qu'on avait trouvée. Et puis une chose en entrainant une autre… »

« T'as couché avec lui » dit Rose. Je ne pus que hocher la tête à nouveau. « Tu le regrettes maintenant ? »

« Oui et non… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui je le regrette car j'ai trahi Jake, je le regrette car les doutes ont envahi ma vie. Mais non, je ne le regrette pas car ce fut une nuit inoubliable et je serais prête à le refaire. » répondis-je en jouant avec mes mains. Rosalie resta m'étudier un instant comme si elle réfléchissait puis un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je suis impressionnée… je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable faire ça. Un mythe s'écroule… » rit-elle.

« C'est pas censé être drôle » la repris-je.

« Oui, pardon » dit-elle en essayant de cacher son sourire. « Il était beau ? »

Je n'avais pas rêvé là ? Elle me demandait réellement s'il était beau ?

« A en mourir… » soupirai-je en me laissant retomber sur mon transat.

« Et au lit ? C'était un bon coup ? » continua-t-elle avec excitation. Je pris deux secondes pour repenser à ce moment.

« Le meilleur que j'ai jamais connu… » soupirai-je encore plus fort en plaquant mes avant-bras sur mes yeux.

« Sans blague ? Meilleur que mon frère ? »

« Ecoute Rose je t'ai déjà dit que je ne parlais pas avec toi de ma vie sexuelle avec Jasper, c'est trop…bizarre ! »

Chacune resta dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas à quoi pensait Rosalie, mais les miennes étaient tournées vers cette nuit là…

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Je comprends mieux ta 'pseudo-séparation-temporaire-mais-qui-dit-qu'on-a-pas-rompu-pour-de-bon-avec-Jacob', mais maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? ». Elle parlait comme un général qui étudiait les stratégies à mettre en place.

« Rien »

« Rien ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire si ce n'est d'aller de l'avant » dis-je avec fermeté pour me convaincre aussi.

« Mais… attends tu peux pas laisser filer ça ! Imagine que tu passes à coté d'une grande histoire d'amour ! ».

Je soupirai puis m'assis face à elle.

« Rose » commençai-je en tachant de rester calme. « Cet homme allait à San Francisco, c'est à des centaines de kilomètres de chez nous. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y allait qu'il habite là-bas. C'était juste une nuit de… ». Je baissais la voix. « …de baise, une nuit sans lendemain ». Je jetai des regards autour de moi avant de continuer sur une voix un peu plus forte. « Je ne connais rien de lui et je ne le reverrai jamais. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a déjà oublié. Alors oui, je pense que je peux 'passer à coté d'une hypothétique histoire d'amour' »

Rosalie renifla d'agacement et se recala avec brutalité sur son transat avant de prendre son magazine. Les derniers mots que j'avais prononcés résonnaient encore dans ma tête. En six mois, c'était la première fois que je faisais cette analyse aussi clairement. La première fois que j'exposais à moi-même les raisons qui devaient m'empêcher d'avoir un millième d'espoir. Ces mêmes raisons qui me prouvaient une fois de plus que j'avais bel et bien rêvé à l'opéra…

« Tu sais ce qu'il te faut ? » dit-elle en plaquant violemment son magazine sur ses genoux. « Il faut que tu remettes ça »

« Euh… as-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? » répondis-je comme si je m'adressais à une débile mentale.

« Mais non je ne parle pas de ton apollon, je te dis juste qu'il faut que tu flirtes avec un autre inconnu, que tu vives ça à nouveau avec un autre, ça t'aidera à oublier le premier » expliqua-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

« Mouais… » rétorquai-je avec scepticisme.

« Mais si, tiens on le fait ce soir ! Notre dernière nuit à Las Vegas ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Merci, mais non merci… ». Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire forcé.

« Je n'insiste pas ? »

« Tu n'insistes pas » affirmai-je.

Rosalie respecta mon souhait et nous passâmes notre dernière soirée tranquillement à discuter et à se promener sur le Strip. Mais le soir dans mon lit, je repensai à son idée. Bien que farfelue au départ, plus j'y repensais et plus je lui accordais du crédit. Ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée… flirter avec un autre homme et plus si affinité… peut être que ça casserait cette sorte d'idéalisation que j'avais faite de mon inconnu… A méditer.

Le lendemain après mon réveil, je vis que Rosalie m'avait envoyé un message sur mon portable. Elle était déjà levée depuis longtemps.

_J'ai voulu profiter de notre dernière journée ici _

_pour jouer mes derniers jetons. Je suis sur un_

_super coup ! Je te tiens au courant. -)_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me préparait encore ? Avec Rosalie il fallait s'attendre à tout… De temps en temps je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait confié, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié mais c'était difficile de cacher sa compassion…

Pour profiter des quelques heures qu'il me restait avant de quitter ma sublime chambre, je décidai de prendre un bon bain dans la super baignoire, ou jacuzzi devrais-je dire… c'était ce que je préférais dans les hôtels. Après midi, n'ayant toujours pas plus de nouvelle de Rose, je partis faire quelques emplettes, il y avait toujours une paire de talons qui m'appelaient pour que je les achète.

« Bella ! Bella ! » s'écria une voix féminine à plusieurs mètres de là. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Rosalie arriver toute essoufflée dans la boutique, se frayant un chemin parmi les touristes. « Si tu savais ce que j'ai dégoté ! J'en reviens pas ! » dit-elle avec impatience.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai croisé des types ce matin à la table de black jack, ils m'ont proposé de faire une partie de poker et- »

« Tu sais jouer au poker toi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Chérie, le poker c'est du bluff, et crois-moi, j'en connais un rayon. Donc je suis allée faire cette partie, j'ai eu la main chanceuse et regarde ce que j'ai gagné ! » dit-elle en me montrant un jeu de clé.

« Des clés ? Euh… félicitation ? »

« L'heure n'est pas aux sarcasmes. Vois-tu, ceci est le sésame d'une incroyable aubaine » dit-elle avec délectation en balançant son trousseau devant mes yeux.

« Accouche Rose ! »

« Ok. J'ai gagné grâce à une paire de rois, une magnifique…Ford Mustang convertible de 1965 ! Tu imagines ça ? »

« Euh…absolument pas » répondis-je. Les voitures c'était le truc de Rose, pour moi c'était juste un moyen de locomotion. C'était aussi pour ça que je n'avais jamais de honte à rouler avec la vieille Chevrolet que Charlie m'avait dégoté pour mes seize ans. Je ne m'en étais séparée qu'il y avait peu de temps, cédant finalement aux supplications de Rosalie. Je reportai mon attention sur la sublime paire de chaussures devant moi.

« Et bien ma belle, c'est un bijou cette voiture ! D'ailleurs j'ai annulé nos vols de retour- »

« Je te demande pardon ? » m'étouffai-je en laissant tomber l'escarpin par terre.

« Bella, tu veux que je mette où la voiture dans l'avion ? » répliqua-t-elle avec condescendance. Evidemment mais… argh je détestais quand Rose avait ses lubies ! « Ecoute, du coup ça m'a donné une super idée »

« J'ai peur » baragouinai-je en ramassant la chaussure.

Rosalie prit plaisir à m'expliquer notre voyage de retour : en gros, elle voulait qu'on se mette dans la peau de Thelma et Louise, qu'on s'habille dans le style des années soixante et qu'on taille la route jusqu'à L.A. avec son tacot. Autant dire que j'étais moyennement emballée, mais vu son enthousiasme débordant, je me laissai entrainer dans son délire…

Je réussis à limiter les ardeurs de Rosalie me concernant. J'avais opté pour un pantacourt marine, un t-shirt rayé au col bateau et aux manches ¾, une paire de ballerine qui reposait mes pieds habitués à la hauteur et enfin, un foulard que j'avais noué en bandeau, laissant ma tignasse onduler dans mon dos. On aurait dit Jackie Kennedy en vacances…

Quant à Rosalie… c'était Rosalie.

« Tu sais que ni Thelma, ni Louise s'habillaient dans le style des années soixante, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore moins dans _ton_ style ? » dis-je en me retenant de sourire.

« On garde le concept chérie, pour le reste j'improvise » répondit-elle en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil.

Rosalie passa devant moi et je secouai discrètement la tête de droite à gauche en la voyant marcher avec ses escarpins vernis rouge d'une hauteur vertigineuse, le tout rehaussé d'un extra minishort en jean. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait acheté un chemisier sans manche vichy rose qu'elle avait noué sous sa poitrine et qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge. Elle avait fini en crêpant légèrement ses cheveux et fait un chignon 'sauvage' à la manière de Brigitte Bardot… le vendeur de vêtement avait failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Nous fîmes nos bagages et mirent le tout dans le coffre de sa voiture.

« Je dois avouer qu'elle a de la gueule ta voiture… » dis-je une fois entrées à l'intérieur.

« Elle a bien plus que ça », elle mit le moteur en route, « écoute ça…humm… elle ronronne… ».

Je restai la regarder avec interrogation tandis qu'elle savourait les yeux fermés le bruit de moteur en donnant des coups d'accélération.

« Tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois ? » dis-je tout bas.

« Hein ? » répondit-elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que j'étais là.

« On dirait un mec ! Tu vois, dans ces moments là, je perds ma meilleure amie, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver avec _un_ inconnu ! »

Elle contenta de rire et prit son tube de rouge à lèvre criard.

« C'est d'un cliché… » dis-je avec amusement en la voyant s'en mettre devant le rétroviseur.

« Il faut le faire jusqu'au bout » rétorqua-t-elle en me tendant le tube, m'invitant à en faire de même.

« Los Angeles revoilà 'Thella et Rosalouise !' Youhou ! » s'écria-t-elle en démarrant.

Je devais avouer que Rosalie avait eu une bonne idée même si celle-ci était un peu loufoque de prime abord. Prendre la route dans une vieille décapotable et traverser des paysages aussi désertiques vous donnaient une sensation de liberté immense. Je savourais le vent qui soulevait avec frénésie mes cheveux et je me délectais des derniers rayons du soleil qui venaient piquer ma peau. Enfin, depuis plusieurs mois, je ne pensais plus. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas ri et passé d'aussi bons moments. Rose chantait à tue-tête des chansons paillardes et entendre des mots aussi vulgaires dans la bouche de cette belle jeune femme était à se tenir les côtes. Je me surpris à jurer comme un charretier dans les airs sachant que personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

Nous étions entrain de chanter sur un vieil air diffusé à la radio quand la voiture commença à ralentir.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as encore envie de faire pipi ? » râlai-je. A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que la voiture eut un à-coup, puis un deuxième.

« Et mer-DE ! » cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur le volant. Elle freina et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté poussiéreux.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Trois mots : panne d'essence » rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur en tirant sur le frein à main.

« Je te demande pardon ? Toi, Rosalie Hale, tomber en panne d'essence ? C'est une blague ? » m'énervai-je.

« Rosalie Hale ne pouvait pas deviner que la jauge avait de sérieux problèmes ! Rosalie Hale avait vu qu'il restait plus d'un quart il y a vingt-cinq kilomètres ! Alors oui, Rosalie Hale peut tomber en panne d'essence ! » s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

Le silence prit place entre nous, un silence désertique.

« J'appelle une dépanneuse » dis-je finalement en cherchant mon téléphone dans mon sac.

« Prions pour qu'on ait du réseau… ».

Je finis par le trouver. Pas de réseau. Evidemment… Sans mot, je l'éteignis et le remis dans mon sac.

« Je m'en doutais » renifla Rosalie. « Dernière solution »

Elle sortit de la voiture et s'adossa à sa portière. Elle arrangea son chemisier et se mit à scruter les voitures qui pouvaient arriver. De mauvaise humeur, j'avais envie de lui dire qu'il fallait prier pour qu'une voiture arrive et ce, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit mais je me retins, l'ambiance était bien assez tendue comme ça. Les bras croisés, je restai sur mon siège à bouder.

Enfin, un camion rutilant pointa son nez, mais à ma grande surprise, Rosalie signe de ne pas s'arrêter quand celui-ci ralentit.

« Il avait une tête de serial killer, je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point » expliqua-t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur.

« Et quand seras-tu désespérée ? Quand il fera dix degrés de moins, nuit noire et qu'on sera cernées par des coyotes affamés ? » râlai-je à nouveau.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que tes sarcasmes ne sont- », elle s'arrêta et reporta son attention sur la route. « Tiens voilà notre chance » dit-elle en donnant un coup de tête vers une voiture noire qui approchait. Je la laissai faire son numéro et l'observai derrière mes lunettes solaires.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta devant nous. Aussitôt, un homme de grande stature aux cheveux brun sortit du coté passager.

« Pas la peine de nous sortir le jeu de 'regardez mes belles cuisses' pour qu'on s'arrête, on le fait pas pour vos beaux yeux, on a pitié de la voiture » dit-il avec un sourire taquin. Le sourire charmeur de Rosalie s'effaça aussitôt. Oh oh…

« Que dois-je comprendre ? » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

« Ah la la ces blondes… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Je n'entendis pas la réplique de Rosalie, mon attention fut subitement attirée par le conducteur qui sortait de la voiture à son tour.

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

Non, pas maintenant… s'il vous plait…

Je fermai les yeux deux secondes puis les rouvris. Rien n'avait changé. Lui et ses cheveux couleur bronze continuaient d'avancer vers nous. Soudain, il s'arrêta comme s'il avait heurté une vitre. Son regard venait de se poser sur moi. Je m'interrogeais, peut être n'étais-je pas entrain d'avoir une hallucination finalement… mais alors…c'était pire ! Ça voulait dire que ça pouvait être réellement lui qui était là. Alors que mon cœur battait frénétiquement, il reporta son attention sur Rose et l'autre homme comme si de rien n'était.

J'étais blessée et soulagée à la fois… curieuse sensation.

« Bonjour » dit-il à Rosalie en enlevant ses Ray-Ban.

_Merde ! Bella, bouge ton cul !_ me dis-je sous la panique. Je sortis de la voiture et rejoignis le petit groupe.

« Merci de vous être arrêtés » dis-je « Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale » ajoutai-je rapidement en posant à peine mon regard sur lui. Rosalie eut un rire nerveux à coté « Et elle c'est Bella Swan ». Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle ne protesta pas.

« Emmett McCarthy. Et lui c'est Edward Masen » déclara-t-il en désignant son acolyte avec ses lunettes.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda le brun en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse.

« On appelle ça la politesse Edward. On vous dépose à la prochaine station ? » répondit-il sans le regarder.

Je luttais pour que mes jambes tremblantes me soutiennent encore un peu. Je devais me trouver dans une réalité parallèle, la situation était irréaliste…

« Oui merci » répondit Rosalie.

« Une voiture pareille… si c'est pas malheureux de voir que les femmes sont pas foutues de regarder ce qu'il reste comme essence » dit le Edward en question alors que je me ruais sur le coffre prendre nos affaires et mettre un peu distance avec son aura.

« Bon écoute joli cœur, épargne-moi ta condescendance. J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un play boy comme toi » renchérit Rosalie. J'étais étonnée de son comportement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'agir comme ça, en même temps ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de tomber sur des mecs insensibles à son charme…

Nous transférâmes nos sacs dans le coffre de la Volvo noire puis entrâmes sur la banquette arrière. Comment allai-je rester confiner dans un espace aussi réduit en sa présence ? En plus je me trouvais juste derrière lui, son odeur n'avait pas loin à faire pour venir aguicher mes narines. Pouvait-il entendre mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine ? Parce qu'à ce rythme, je ne serais pas étonnée que ma cage thoracique explose et que mon organe vital s'écrase sur le pare-brise. Ce serait moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Emmett mit le contact mais lorsqu'il essaya de démarrer, la voiture ne répondit pas. Je jetai un regard à Rosalie.

« Bordel ! Elle va finir par nous lâcher ta caisse un de ces quatre ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était temps que t'investisse, de nos jours les bagnoles partent en sucette après dix ans » râla Edward alors qu'Emmett retenta la manœuvre.

Au troisième essai, la voiture démarra finalement. Alors qu'il jetait un œil dans le rétro pour voir si des voitures ne venaient pas, je croisai son regard pénétrant une fraction de seconde et crus m'évanouir. Ni mes souvenirs, ni mon hallucination ne lui avaient rendu justice.

« Pince-moi » susurrai-je à Rosalie. Elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle, mais je devais être sûre. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'un truc pareil arrive ? Quasi nulle.. « Pose pas de question, pince-moi ! » la pressai-je en tendant ma main. Elle souleva les sourcils et s'exécuta. « Aïe ! » m'écriai-je.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-_il_ avec sa voix suave en me regardant à travers le rétro.

« Oui, oui ! Juste… juste une châtaigne avec la boucle de la ceinture… » mentis-je avec une voix une peu trop aigue à mon gout. Je lançai un regard noir à Rosalie qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous étiez à Vegas faire du tourisme ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui on est venu se faire plumer en cruches qu'on est ! » rétorqua illico Rosalie de manière sarcastique.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'es- » commença-t-il mais Emmett l'interrompit.

« Nous, on y était pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Edward » dit-il en le désignant avec son pouce.

Le trajet prit environ dix minutes mais j'eus l'impression qu'il dura une éternité. Aucun de nous deux ne dîmes un mot, seul Edward et Rosalie s'envoyaient des piques de temps à autre. Sortir de la voiture fut une délivrance mais sonnait aussi le glas de cette rencontre. Mon sentiment était partagé.

« Merci encore » dis-je timidement alors qu'Emmett claquait le coffre après avoir sortit nos sacs.

« Ce fut avec plaisir » répondit-il alors que nos regards se croisaient. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, je me demandais comment j'avais réussi à atterrir dans le lit de cet Adonis…

« Et la prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas que les bagnoles n'avancent pas par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ! » s'esclaffa le grand brun en montant dans leur voiture.

« Et la prochaine fois, n'oublies pas d'aller t'acheter de l'humour, bouffon ! » cracha Rosalie. Le Edward en question sortit sa tête de la fenêtre et lui fit un doigt d'honneur avec un grand sourire sarcastique, geste auquel Rosalie s'empressa de répondre.

« Allez viens » soufflai-je en la forçant à se retourner.

« Quel connard ! Je préférais finalement avoir stoppé le serial killer de camionneur ! » répondit-elle alors que nous avancions vers le garage.

« Peut être… » murmurai-je en me retournant une dernière fois vers la Volvo.

Voilà comment cette rencontre devait se terminer, chacun prendrait des chemins différents, sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement…

« Putain ! » cria une voix.

Nous étions arrivées devant l'accueil du garage quand nous vîmes sortir le grand brun et donner un grand coup de pied dans le pneu. Nous n'étions plus les seuls à être en panne… Rosalie renifla et sans mot ni regard, elle alla se renseigner pour notre voiture. Je restai à l'extérieur, subjuguée par le spectacle et paralysée par les évènements futurs. La nuit tombait et on risquait de rester ici… tout comme eux apparemment…

« Bon » dit Rosalie en sortant du bureau. « Ils ne pourront aller la chercher que demain, la dépanneuse est actuellement en service. Il va falloir qu'on passe la nuit dans ce truc » dit-elle en désignant le motel en face.

Comme une enfant, j'acquiesçai et suivis mon amie sans rien dire. Alors que nous traversions l'étendue sablonneuse, je reportai mon attention sur les garçons. Le garagiste était auprès d'eux et discutaient avec le baraqué, mais Emmett avait levé les yeux et me suivait du regard. Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade. N'y avait-il que lui qui pouvait me faire vivre de cette façon ?

Complètement abrutie par les évènements passés, je me laissai guider par Rosalie et la laissai tout gérer. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire, je la voyais agir tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient avec ardeur, entendant ici et là 'connard' ou 'Edward'. Elle semblait aussi absorbée que moi par ses pensées.

Elle prit deux chambres, mais après avoir posé mes sacs dans la mienne, je rejoignis Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée seule et avoir le temps de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un périmètre cinquante mètres.

Quelques heures avaient passé, la nuit était noire maintenant et Rosalie continuait de verser sa hargne sur l'ami de mon inconnu tout en grignotant un paquet de chips acheté au distributeur. Pour arriver à manger ce genre de truc, elle devait vraiment être énervée, Rosalie était les trois-quarts du temps au régime. Quant à moi, il était évident que mon estomac ne pouvait rien tolérer…

« Nan mais quel toupet quand même ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! Personne Bella, personne, ne m'a pris de haut de cette façon ! Et il est qui d'abord pour me juger ? Un vrai connard, il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Je plains sa future femme !» râla-t-elle. Elle prit une grosse poignée de chips dans le paquet et mit tout le contenu dans sa bouche.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil à cause d'un mec… » dis-je par automatisme. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur son monologue. Pour m'occuper, j'attrapai la bouteille de soda et bus une gorgée.

« L'autre est canon, je suis sûre que c'est un super coup… » dit Rosalie de manière pensive, me faisant avaler de travers. « Sois pas choquée… »

« Moi, choquée ? Tu plaisantes ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus choquée par tes propos… j'ai…juste avalé de travers c'est tout… » dis-je en essuyant ma bouche avec le revers de ma main.

« Mouais… » soupira-t-elle. « Au fait c'était quoi ce délire de prendre mon nom et moi le tien ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Hum… vu les circonstances, j'avais envie de me marrer un peu » mentis-je.

Vers minuit, Rosalie montra des signes de fatigue et je m'obligeai à regagner ma chambre. C'était comme si j'avais peur de me retrouver seule, sans aucune distraction pour m'occuper l'esprit…

Je me préparai à aller au lit en prenant tout mon temps, je n'avais pas hâte de me retrouver dans le noir face à mes pensées. Mais je ne pus y échapper longtemps. Aussitôt allongée sur mon lit et la lumière éteinte, mon cerveau entra en ébullition : Où était-il en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Était-t-il entrain de penser à moi ? Et dire qu'il était à quelques mètres de moi… Non, je ne pouvais pas dormir, c'était mission impossible. Aussi, je me levais et allai à la fenêtre. En tirant le rideau, je réalisai qu'en plus du garage et du motel, la station disposait d'un bar. Et d'après les néons clignotants, il était ouvert 24/24h. Super, voilà de quoi m'occuper à deux heures du matin.

Je me rhabillai grossièrement, enfilant un jean et un débardeur à bretelle. Je pris mes cheveux et les ressemblai dans un chignon lache. Pour aller boire quelques bières, pas la peine de se mettre sur son trente et un.

Je me surpris à frissonner sous la brise fraiche en sortant de la chambre. Les journées étaient chaudes dans le désert mais les nuits perdaient quelques degrés. En moins de trente secondes, j'atteignis l'établissement. Quand j'ouvris la porte, une forte odeur de tabac et de bois emplit mes narines. Ce bar avait tout des clichés qu'on voyait dans les films. Lumières basses avec effet tamisé, décor et ameublement en bois, néons publicitaires aux murs, billards au fond de la salle, un vieux jukebox près de l'entrée, banquettes de cuir usées… Je me dirigeai tout droit, là où se trouvait le comptoir. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se présenta, il était parfaitement en osmose avec le décor, une barbe blanche, un bandana sur la tête et un t-shirt d'AC/DC, j'étais sûre que j'aurais pu trouver sa Harley garée à l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une bière s'il vous plait » répondis-je en plongeant ma main dans ma poche de jean pour prendre ma monnaie.

« Et voilà ! » dit-il en posant la bouteille.

« Merci »

Je pris la bouteille et bus une grande gorgée avant de me retourner et m'adosser au bar. En savourant ma bière, mes yeux commencèrent à faire l'inventaire des lieux, m'attardant ici et là sur des cadres accrochés au mur. Quand j'arrivai au juke box, mon regard se posa sur la banquette à coté. Quelqu'un se tenait là, dans la pénombre, à peine reconnaissable pour une personne lambda, mais moi, je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

C'était Emmett.

Comme à son accoutumée, mon cœur fit des bonds dans mon thorax et mes mains se crispèrent autour de ma bouteille. Il restait là, immobile, mais je sentais son regard perçant. Deux options s'offraient à moi : 1/ J'étais lâche et je partais en courant, 2/ j'assumais et j'allais à sa table. 1 ou 2, 2 ou 1… ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider et comme une imbécile, je restai plantée là à le regarder.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit sa bière et la leva. C'était le signe qu'il me fallait pour approcher. J'inspirai un grand coup puis fis quelques enjambées pour gagner sa table.

« Quelle était la probabilité qu'on se retrouve tous les deux au beau milieu d'un désert ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en jouant avec sa bouteille.

« Très faible… » répondis-je d'une voix un peu rauque, mal à l'aise.

« Très faible…c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… » confirma-t-il en hochant lentement la tête d'un air un peu triste.

* * *

**Ne dites pas que je suis sadique, j'avais prévu de couper bien avant mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'en ai rajouté un petit peu…**

**J'espère que vous me suivez toujours avec le mensonge d'Edward, à savoir que Bella pense qu'il s'appelle Emmett… Ce sera plus clair après, vous verrez ^^  
**

**J'ai mis un lien de la voiture de Rosalie sur mon profil si vous voulez avoir une idée.**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Il y a des jours comme ça

**Je ne sais pas s'il reste quelques lecteurs perdus par ici, mais j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques contretemps en novembre et eu le malheur de lire le 1****er**** tome de Vampire Academy début décembre. J'ai dû enchainer les cinq autres tomes, vous savez ce que c'est… Toujours est-il que ça m'a reboosté pour écrire (par ailleurs, je conseille cette saga pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas ^^)**

**Je tenais à remercier tous les gens qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire la dernière fois, C'est très gentil !**

_**Résumé : Edward et Bella ont eu une aventure le temps d'une nuit pendant un déplacement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savent qu'ils se sont mentis sur leur identité. A la suite de cela, Bella, rongée par le remord vis à vis de Jacob, finit par accepter d'emménager avec lui, pensant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se concentrer sur sa relation avec lui. Au cours d'une soirée à l'opéra, elle pense avoir une hallucination en voyant Edward au bar. Elle finit par faire une pause avec Jacob, le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Rosalie, inquiétée de voir son amie en détresse, décide de l'emmener en vacances à L.A. puis à Vegas. Pendant ce séjour, Bella lui avoue qu'elle a trompé Jacob. Elles reprennent la route dans une vieille voiture de collection que Rosalie a gagné au jeu, mais tombent en panne en plein milieu du désert. Des garçons s'arrêtent pour les aider et Bella découvre qu'il s'agit d'Edward...**_

**Enjoy it !**

**Odrey -)**

Chapitre 4 :Il y a des jours comme ça

_Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit sa bière et la leva. C'était le signe qu'il me fallait pour approcher. J'inspirai un grand coup puis fis quelques enjambées pour gagner sa table._

_« Quelle était la probabilité qu'on se retrouve tous les deux au beau milieu d'un désert ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en jouant avec sa bouteille._

_« Très faible… » répondis-je d'une voix un peu rauque, mal à l'aise._

_« Très faible…c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… » confirma-t-il en hochant lentement la tête d'un air un peu triste._

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'assoir ou non, ce fut mon corps qui prit la décision pour moi. Je tremblais comme une feuille et je n'étais pas certaine que mes genoux auraient pu supporter mon poids une seconde de plus. Un silence étrange s'installa entre nous, pourtant les questions ne manquaient pas de mon coté, j'étais juste trop tétanisée pour engager la conversation. Au lieu de ça, je bus une gorgée de bière, ma gorge était sèche, très sèche…

Il me fixa de manière pensive quelques secondes puis soupira en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la banquette. Machinalement, il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et secoua légèrement la tête en regardant ailleurs, comme s'il venait d'apprendre que des aliens vivaient parmi nous. Assurément, il semblait avoir autant de mal à croire que moi que le destin nous avait à nouveau réuni. C'était finalement la réalisation qu'il était dans un état psychologique proche du mien qui m'incita à prendre la parole.

« Vous avez des soucis avec votre voiture aussi ? » demandai-je. On était loin des questions qui m'obsédaient depuis le soir de l'opéra, au lieu de ça on s'engageait dangereusement sur le chemin de la conversation 'météo'.

« En effet… j'avais du mal à me séparer de ma vieille Volvo, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je me décide… » répondit-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Je restai le dévisager, m'attardant sur son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres dessinées. Puis il vrilla à nouveau son regard dans le mien, me prenant par surprise. « Il y a des décisions qui sont dures à prendre dans la vie parfois » dit-il tout bas. Parlait-on encore de voiture là ? En tout cas l'effet qui l'avait eu sur moi le jour de notre rencontre était revenu en force. Cette sensation douce qui vous picotait le ventre, cette envie d'attraper son col pour plaquer vos lèvres contre les siennes… Cet homme représentait la tentation dans ma Bible personnelle, tentation à laquelle je n'avais plus le droit de succomber sous peine d'enfer. Et j'en avais déjà eu un petit aperçu depuis Noël dernier.

J'avais envie de mettre un terme à tout ça, ne plus lui mentir, lui dire que j'étais Bella, que j'étais en couple au moment de notre nuit et que je n'avais pas encore tiré un trait sur Jacob. Oui, j'en mourrais d'envie et pourtant les mots formaient un nœud dans ma gorge, comme s'ils se cramponnaient contre les parois pour ne pas être expulsés. Et puis au fond qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ? Pas grand-chose, autant les ravaler. Prenant conscience que j'étais toujours entrain de le regarder, je détournai mon regard et mes yeux tombèrent sur un carnet en cuir noir posé sur la table. Le cuir semblait usé, les coins étaient racornis et le lacet qui l'entourait commençait à s'effilocher. Soit il avait ce carnet depuis des années, soit il n'était pas si vieux que ça et l'utilisait à outrance. Soudain, il posa sa main dessus et ramena le carnet vers lui avant de le prendre et de le poser à coté de lui, sur la banquette. Quand je relevai les yeux vers lui, il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je… j'ai besoin d'écrire » se justifia-t-il avant de boire une grande gorgée de bière.

« C'est bien…d'écrire » répondis-je aussi gênée. Mon dieu mais pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi la Bella dynamique, enjouée, avec de la repartie s'était fait la malle ?

« Ne fais pas ça » dit-il avant de fixer la bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Te… te mordiller la lèvre ainsi » avoua-t-il en montrant nerveusement sa bouche. « Ça me… enfin ne le fais pas, c'est tout » expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de supplice dans la voix.

Le silence s'instaura à nouveau entre nous. J'étais troublée, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Le juke-box à coté joua une nouvelle chanson.

« Tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil ? » demanda-t-il me faisant presque sursauter.

« Euh…non. Trop de choses en tête. Et toi ? ». La conversation était plate mais elle avait au moins le mérite de combler les blancs.

« Trop de choses en tête » répondit-il en reprenant mes paroles. « Cette chanson… » souffla-t-il avec un rictus aux lèvres. Je tendis l'oreille, c'était cette bonne vieille chanson de Chris Isaak, _Wicked Game_. « Tu veux danser ? » demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il était déjà debout à me tendre la main. La Bella de raison me criait de fuir car ce contact rapproché avec lui allait rendre le retour à la réalité atroce, mais la Bella du cœur me disait que ce n'était pas très poli de refuser. Alors je me levai et posai ma main dans la sienne.

Bon sang que c'était bon de se retrouver ses bras ! J'avais envie de pleurer de bonheur. Sa main gauche tenait fermement la mienne et sa main droite était plaquée au bas de mon dos. Il n'avait aucune hésitation, on pouvait sentir qu'il avait le rythme dans la peau et l'assurance d'un bon danseur. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser guider et fondre dans ses bras. A chacun de nos mouvements, son odeur venait chatouiller mes narines et à mesure que la musique continuait, les paroles venaient s'échouer à mes oreilles :

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. __(Quel jeu pervers de jouer  
A me mettre dans cet état)_

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.__ (Quelle chose perverse  
De me laisser rêver de toi)_

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. __(Quelle chose perverse de dire  
Que tu ne t'es jamais sentie ainsi)_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you __(Quelle chose perverse  
De me faire rêver de toi)_

_and, (et)  
_

_No, I don't want to fall in love (non, je veux pas tomber amoureux)  
_

_No, I don't want to fall in love__(non, je veux pas tomber amoureux)_

_With you. (de toi)  
_

Etait-ce cela que je ressentais pour lui ? Non ce n'était qu'une chanson me convainquis-je. J'étais juste entrain de danser langoureusement avec un homme avec qui j'avais couché et qui m'obsédait depuis des mois… Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ?

Je tentai de balayer tous mes états d'âme et me concentrai sur l'instant présent. Mais le sentir contre moi de cette façon en était presque plus douloureux. Non qu'il me serrait fermement, mais de revivre un moment intense sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de futur.

« Rosalie ? » murmura-t-il. Je sursautai et il me fallu une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Oui ? » répondis-je d'une petite voix sans oser tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je… » commença-t-il. « Je suis content de te revoir… » finit-il après une ou deux secondes. J'avais la sensation que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire initialement et cela me troublait. Devais-je répondre à ça ? Pouvais-je lui demander s'il n'était venu par hasard à l'opéra de Seattle ? Juste histoire de… ? Non, définitivement non. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une obsédée qui avait des hallucinations à son sujet. Je n'osais pas non plus lui demander s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Un homme comme lui restait rarement seul, et au fond de moi je préférais rester dans l'ignorance, car si c'était le cas, la vérité ferait mal. Je voulais qu'il reste un inconnu sans attache, sans passé, sans histoire, mon fantasme au fond. Je n'avais pas le droit de le juger, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. Aucun.

N'ayant toujours pas trouvé de réponse verbale convenable, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et sentis sa main se contracter dans mon dos. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Ce contact était celui de trop ? Peut être que cette rencontre était pénible pour lui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi danser avec moi ? A moins que cette danse ne soit qu'un doux supplice pour lui comme moi en ce moment…

La musique fana dans les airs, mais nous étions encore tous les deux enlacés. Très vite, nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre mais restâmes face l'un à l'autre à se regarder en chien de faïence, gênés comme si nous venions de sortir d'une sorte de transe. Le barman cassa un verre et le bruit me ramena à la réalité. J'eus un rire nerveux et en évitant son regard, je lui dis qu'il était temps que je retourne à ma chambre pour tenter de dormir un peu. Il hocha la tête et passa, une fois n'était pas coutume, sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais y aller aussi » répondit-il.

Sans mot, nous sortîmes du bar. L'air frais du désert me fit frissonner, à moins que ce ne soit son regard qui me brulait la nuque à mesure que nous nous dirigions vers le motel. Je montais l'escalier qui menait à la coursive qui desservait les chambres en enfilade. Je stoppai devant ma porte et me balançais nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

« Voilà, c'est ici » dis-je timidement en prenant la clé dans ma poche.

« Eh bien bonne nuit » répliqua-t-il en enfonçant ses mains profondément dans les poches de son jean.

« Bonne nuit » répétai-je en acquiesçant.

Il resta encore planté là et je n'avais toujours pas ouvert ma porte. Comme une ado raccompagnée par son cavalier après le bal de promo qui tardait à rentrer chez elle. Puis soudainement, Emmett se pencha vers moi avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Je retins mon souffle ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire. Puis doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue. S'il ne s'était pas redressé aussi vite, je crois que j'aurais été sur le point de l'enlacer et perdre le contrôle. Mais il s'était déjà retourné et avançait vers sa chambre.

Troublée par son geste, j'ouvris mécaniquement la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Je fis quelques pas dans la chambre en essayant d'analyser les événements passés. Comment aller tranquillement dans mon lit et dormir paisiblement après ça ? Sans avoir conscience, je me retrouvais à nouveau devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Je posai mon front sur le bois vernis et fermai les yeux pour faire le point. Non, j'étais comme un lion en cage, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, évacuer cette tension hors de cette chambre. Je tournai la poignée et ouvris la porte énergiquement en ayant la peur de ma vie. Il était là. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, les mains posées de chaque coté et la tête baissée. Surpris lui aussi, il releva la tête subitement. Incapable de parler tant l'émotion était forte, je restai le dévisager. Son visage avait quelque chose de torturé, comme s'il se battait intérieurement. Alors il ferma les yeux.

« Quelle est… quelle est la probabilité qu'on se retrouve dans le futur ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix à peine audible.

« Quasi nulle » répondis-je avec une voix rauque après un temps de réflexion. Car c'était bien cela, chacun repartirait à nouveau de son coté. La foudre ne tombait jamais deux fois au même endroit, on avait déjà assisté à un miracle en se retrouvant là ce soir. Il hocha lentement la tête puis ouvrit les yeux. L'intensité de son regard m'indiquait qu'il me laissait encore le choix, comme je lui avais laissé le choix le soir de notre première rencontre. En avais-je envie ? Oh que oui… Etait-ce raisonnable ? Sûrement pas pour ma santé mentale.

« Emmett je- »

Le mot de trop apparemment. Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et prit mes joues entre ses mains pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Toute résistance était futile. J'agrippai le col de son t-shirt et l'attirai vers ma chambre. Sans cesser notre étreinte qui montait en puissance, il avança et donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer. Il me plaqua contre le mur qui était mitoyen avec la chambre de Rose. On allait devoir être discrets, autant que faire se pouvait du moins.

Il prit mes poignets et les tint au-dessus de ma tête. Il y avait une sorte de résignation et de détermination dans ses gestes, comme s'il… comme s'il laissait libre cours à ses pulsions et tournait le dos aux convenances. Et le pire dans tout ça était que cet homme devenu presque sauvage à mon contact en était encore plus désirable.

Ma peau brulait sous l'humidité de ses lèvres. Partout où elles passaient, mon cou, mes lèvres, mes oreilles, je me consumais de désir pour lui. Je n'avais jamais connu ça de toute ma vie, même pas avec Jasper où le sexe avait une très (trop ?) grande place dans notre relation. Finalement, il me lâcha les poignets pour attraper les bords de mon débardeur et le passer au-dessus de ma tête. Je profitai de ce moment pour fourrer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser ardemment. Il se baissa un peu et me souleva pour que j'enroule mes cuisses autour de lui, puis se cala contre moi. Par réflexe, je me mis à onduler, recherchant la friction. Prise dans ma passion, je tirai sur son t-shirt et l'en débarrassai pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Lorsqu'il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et que je sentis ses lèvres venir émoustiller mes seins, je me mis à haleter bruyamment. Il releva la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et posa la paume de sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi réactif… » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille alors que son pouce et son index titillaient le bout de mon sein gauche.

« Ah oui ? » dis-je contre sa main. Il me libéra pour me laisser parler. « J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi réactif moi aussi » dis-je à voix basse en plaquant ma main sur son érection à travers son jean. Il m'offrit un de ses sourires en coin qui me manquaient tant et dans un geste vif, il nous fit pivoter et je me retrouvai coincée entre lui et le matelas du lit.

Sans plus de préambule, il se saisit de mon jean et commença à le déboutonner, en me tortillant, je lui facilitai la tâche quand il le fit glisser sur mes hanches. Il jeta mon jean au sol et entreprit d'enlever le sien tandis que je me libérai de mon slip avec urgence. L'heure n'était pas aux préliminaires interminables, je n'étais pas avec Jacob, je n'avais pas besoin de ça avec _lui_. Une fois dévêtu à son tour, il s'arrêta un instant pour me regarder. Des flammes de désir dansaient dans ses yeux et je ne savais pas ce qui m'excitait le plus, voir cette avidité envers moi ou simplement le fait qu'un mec aussi beau se trouvait nu devant moi.

Le temps d'une fraction, je me mis à penser à la journée du lendemain quand chacun repartira de son coté et que la déprime s'emparera à nouveau de moi. Mais je balayai rapidement ces idées noires, comme la dernière fois, je voulais vivre l'instant présent sans penser aux conséquences.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était toujours devant moi à me contempler. Je voyais ses yeux s'attarder sur mon visage, mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre, le moindre centimètre carré était scanné par son regard. Loin d'être mal à l'aise, je passai mes mains sur mon corps en le regardant. Je me sentais belle. Il n'y avait que lui qui me faisait ressentir ça de cette façon.

Tout doucement, sans cesser de me regarder, il se pencha sur moi et se cala entre mes cuisses. Alors que nous avions commencé dans l'urgence, tout était devenu sensualité et délectation. Sa main douce s'aventura sur ma cuisse tandis que ses lèvres avaient retrouvé les miennes. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient comme une photographie de cet instant, comme s'il mémorisait chaque geste, chaque sensation. Ce moment qu'on était entrain de partager était très excitant mais avait quelque chose de très nostalgique. Très curieux.

Je sentais qu'il voulait mener la danse, aussi, je me laissais aller et mon corps répondait au moindre toucher, au moindre effleurement. Je n'étais plus qu'un objet entre ses mains. Cet homme était un artiste avec mon corps, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, et je crois qu'il était aussi surpris que moi devant cette réactivité. Mais je ne connaissais rien de cet homme qui mettait mon corps en feu, et si je devais avouer que cela m'excitait beaucoup, c'en était aussi effrayant.

« Emmett je… » murmurai-je entre deux soupirs. J'attrapai ses joues pour qu'il me regarde. « Je ne sais rien de toi » affirmai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon dieu qu'il était beau, comment un être humain pouvait avoir autant de beauté ? Il haletait et ses yeux verts quittèrent les miens pour fixer un point au-dessus de mon front. Il balaya une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de répondre.

« Il n'y a rien à savoir » dit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation. Et sans que j'aie le temps de protester, ses lèvres avaient retrouvé les miennes, puis il s'introduisit en moi, me faisant oublier soudainement mes états d'âme.

D'abord douces, ses intrusions devinrent de plus en plus sauvages. Et quand je disais _sauvages_, ça ne voulait pas dire violentes. Non, j'aurais dit désespérées plutôt, comme s'il avait perdu une bataille. Et je comprenais, oh oui, je comprenais… Mon corps réagissait à l'unisson, plus il mettait d'ardeur et plus mon bassin allait à la rencontre du sien. Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées, la sueur perlait sur nos peaux, et des gémissements s'échappaient de mes lèvres contre ma volonté. S'en apercevant, sa main se plaqua sur mes lèvres pour contenir mon plaisir et ne pas nous trahir. Mais très vite, sa main commença à glisser car il n'arrivait pas plus que moi à se contenir.

« Je…je… » bredouilla-t-il contre mon cou.

« Moi aussi… » répondis-je dans un murmure.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver, je collai mes lèvres contre son épaule pour étouffer mes cris et ancrai mes ongles dans son dos. Je ne savais pas ce que me surprit le plus, l'intensité de mon orgasme ou le fait que mon partenaire jouisse au même moment que moi. De mémoire, je n'avais encore jamais connu ça.

Je le sentis se relâcher, et sans lever les yeux vers moi, il se laissa retomber sur moi. Il nous fallu un certain temps pour reprendre notre souffle, et durant ce temps, aucun de nous ne bougeâmes ou ne dîmes mot. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se dégagea de moi et s'assit, le tout en évitant mon regard. Piquée au vif par ce comportement, je me redressai à mon tour et posai ma main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à me regarder. J'étais sur le point de lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand je fus surprise de voir que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. A nouveau, il détourna le regard et deux secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien. Me voyant figée, il m'offrit un faible sourire mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

J'avais compris qu'il ne me dirait rien, que je n'apprendrais rien de lui, mais il était évident qu'il souffrait. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, mais instinctivement je me rapprochai de lui. J'avais besoin de le réconforter. Il se laissa faire quand je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et cette fois, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens. Doucement, je pris ses joues et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse quelques secondes. Quand je reculai, ses yeux perçants avaient retrouvé les miens. Il me regardait de la même façon que tout à l'heure, comme s'il m'admirait, comme s'il avait devant lui un de ses rêves matérialisés. Embarrassée, je sentis mes joues rougir comme une adolescente.

« Tu as des cheveux magnifiques tu sais » murmura-t-il en prenant une mèche. « C'est la première chose que j'ai vu chez toi… » ajouta-t-il pensivement. Je repensai à notre rencontre, dans ce hall d'aéroport. J'étais arrivée juste à temps et dans ma course, je m'étais un peu décoiffée. Nos regards s'étaient croisés à l'instant où je refaisais mon chignon. « Non, en fait c'est faux. Tout est magnifique chez toi ». Il semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dis-je avec désapprobation en détournant mon regard. C'était assez pénible de savoir qu'on ne se reverrait pas, pas la peine de flirter.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Je le regardai à nouveau, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage trahissait son incompréhension. A tous les coups il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Non rien » répondis-je avec sourire. Finalement ce compliment était sincère, il était spontané. Personne ne m'avait encore dit que tout était magnifique chez moi. Mais ce bref moment d'euphorie retomba instantanément en réalisant que le seul homme qui me disait ça, était un homme avec qui je n'avais aucun avenir.

Nous restâmes nous dévisager quelques instants puis lentement, nous repartîmes dans nos baisers langoureux. L'heure du départ n'avait pas encore sonné et nous profitâmes encore de chaque seconde qu'il nous restait.

Cette deuxième étreinte avait été différente de la première. Nous avions pris notre temps et cette fois, c'était moi qui avais mené la danse. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions restés enlacés avant d'exploser à nouveau de plaisir.

Il faisait encore nuit quand je me réveillai. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais endormie. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir lutté pourtant. Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, je tournai la tête pour voir s'il était toujours là.

Et il était encore là.

Il était assis au bord du lit et me tournait le dos. De ce que je pouvais voir, il avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et je remarquai qu'il avait enfilé son pantalon. Cependant il avait dû s'arrêter en pleine action car il n'avait pas fermé son jean. Il semblait regarder ses mains ou quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Curieuse, je tendis le cou mais mon mouvement trahit mon éveil et il se retourna instantanément. La lueur qui émanait à travers les rideaux derrière moi illumina son visage, et je fus surprise de le voir les sourcils froncés. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que son expression s'adoucit immédiatement en me regardant.

« Hey » murmurai-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre mieux à dire.

« Hey » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin craquant.

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur mon corps et je réalisai que le drap couvrait à peine mes hanches. Je n'étais pas gênée avec lui et au lieu de tirer le drap sur moi, je le laissai faire.

« La vue te plait ? » demandai-je avec un sourire aguicheur. Ses yeux remontèrent sur mon visage et à nouveau, je perçus cette nostalgie dans son regard.

« Un peu trop… » murmura-t-il. « Tu recommences » ajouta-t-il avec une voix plus forte.

« Pardon ? » m'étonnai-je. Qu'avais-je fait ?

« Te mordiller la lèvre comme ça… » avoua-t-il.

« Désolée, j'en avais pas conscience »

J'aurais adoré avoir une explication mais au lieu de ça il se retourna à nouveau et retrouva sa position initiale. Il regarda encore ses mains, à présent j'étais certaine qu'il tenait quelque chose mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi.

« Rosalie ? » appela-t-il doucement sans se retourner.

Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça car ça me rappelait sans cesse mes mensonges et ma couardise.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne… » commença-t-il avant d'inspirer et souffler fort. « Laisse tomber… » finit-il par dire.

« Em- »

« Non c'est rien » me coupa-t-il avant de se lever. « Je vais devoir y aller ».

Il glissa la main dans sa poche un instant puis reboutonna son jean. Rapidement, il attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila sans plus de cérémonie. Il se contenta de prendre ses chaussures à la main et daigna enfin se retourner vers moi. Nerveusement, il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. On y était, l'heure des adieux. Je voyais sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Aussi, je me mis sur mes genoux et avançai jusqu'au bord du lit où il se tenait. Sans mot, je tendis les bras et pris ses joues entre mes mains pour l'approcher de mes lèvres et lui offrir un baiser. Mais c'était plus qu'un simple baiser, j'avais envie de lui dire tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire à travers ce baiser, lui transmettre toutes les émotions que j'avais eues avec lui. Je finis par le relâcher et après un dernier regard vers moi, il se retourna et franchit la porte. Aussitôt, je retombai sur le matelas et me recroquevillai dans les draps, laissant les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Je ne pus me rendormir après ça. Le soleil devait déjà être haut quand enfin je me décidai à changer de position. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi avais-je été si stupide de remettre le couvert ? J'avais encore du mal à me remettre de la première fois, j'allais devoir revivre un enfer puissance dix. Laborieusement, j'agrippai le drap et m'extirpai du lit pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je tendis les doigts vers le rideau opaque et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'hésitai à l'entrouvrir. Qu'avais-je envie de découvrir ?

Finalement, je pris sur moi et je tirai tout doucement sur le tissu, juste assez pour un œil. Notre voiture était là, la dépanneuse était allée la chercher, c'était une bonne nouvelle car au fond j'avais hâte de quitter ce lieu. Je continuai mon tour d'horizon et vis que la voiture des garçons était encore là. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais contente ou contrariée car cela voulait dire qu'il était encore dans les parages. Je relâchai le rideau et réfléchis. Avais-je envie de le revoir une dernière fois ? Oh oui. Allai-je me faire encore plus de mal ? Oh que oui… Non, je ne pouvais pas sortir maintenant, j'allais attendre que Rose vienne me chercher. Oui, j'allais faire ça me convainquis-je.

Plus d'une heure avait passé quand Rosalie vint frapper à ma porte, ou devrais-je dire tambouriner.

« Oh. My. God » dit-elle avec des yeux ébahis quand j'ouvris la porte. « Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette nuit ? »

« Je…que…quoi ? » bredouillai-je en sentant la panique m'envahir.

« Si tu voyais ta tronche ! T'as regardé la télé toute la nuit ou quoi ? » rit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je sentis une vague de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il faisait trop chaud, je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil » mentis-je en évitant de la regarder. « La voiture est prête ? » demandai-je aussitôt pour changer de sujet.

« Yep ! J'espère juste qu'on va pouvoir aller jusqu'à L.A. » répondit-elle en retouchant son maquillage devant le miroir miteux de la salle de bain. « Et la belle et la bête sont partis il y a environ un quart d'heure, on va pouvoir reprendre une vie normale » ajouta-t-elle en revenant dans la chambre.

« La belle et la bête ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Et c'est un euphémisme… une minute de plus et il allait faire la rencontre avec mon poing ». Ah oui, le Edward en question, le mec qui a osé défier Rosalie Hale. Il avait eu chaud apparemment, Rose faisait du tae kwon do et il n'aurait pas été le premier garçon à recevoir un coup. En tout cas la bonne nouvelle était qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

« On peut y aller alors ? » dis-je en prenant mon sac.

« Avec joie » rétorqua Rose.

Finalement la voiture tint bon jusqu'à Los Angeles, Rosalie avait conduit tout du long, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Et pour ne pas faire la conversation, j'avais fait celle qui dormait. Malgré ma courte nuit, le sommeil ne venait pas. De retour à la maison de son père, Rosalie téléphona pour prendre deux vols pour Seattle le lendemain. Il était hors de question que je fasse deux ou trois jours de voyage dans son tacot. Aussi, elle avait pris ses dispositions pour la faire restaurer sur L.A. et avait décidé de la laisser sur place.

La nuit suivante fut pénible, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, aussi, ce fut exténuée que je franchis la porte de l'appartement le lendemain.

« A tes souhaits » me dit Jasper après avoir éternué. J'étais dans la cuisine à faire le diner pour nous deux, Rosalie avait déjà dû repartir en déplacement aussitôt revenue de nos vacances.

« Je crois que j'ai attrabé froid dans l'abion » répondis-je avec une voix de canard.

« Il faut le faire pour tomber malade en plein mois de juin ! » rit-il en entendant ma voix.

« Tiens, j'ai fait des buffins pour le bieux Alekseï. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de les lui borter ? Il est déjà fragile et je ne boudrais pas le contabiner. ». Alekseï était notre voisin, un artiste immigré russe qui avait fui le régime soviétique dans les années cinquante. Notre loft était situé dans une ancienne fabrique, Alekseï avait tout retapé le bâtiment trente ans auparavant et avait revendu la moitié. Personne n'avait voulu de cet espace avant nous car Alekseï était assez peu sociable et l'âge ne le bonifiait pas. Cependant, il n'était pas resté insensible à ma cuisine et à la gentillesse de Jasper, ni au charme de Rosalie qui se faisait un plaisir de se prendre au jeu avec lui.

« Bien sûr Bell's » répondit Jasper en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Il prit le plat et sortit.

Jasper n'avait jamais réussi à cesser ses marques d'affection envers moi, je pensais même que c'était inconscient de sa part. Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné ou sous-entendu, mais je savais que ma séparation avec Jacob le réjouissait. Voilà près de deux ans que nous avions rompu, mais cela faisait deux ans qu'il espérait qu'on se rapproche à nouveau. Je le voyais dans son regard, dans des gestes comme celui qu'il venait d'avoir. Si je le laissais faire, c'était parce je savais que j'avais brisé son cœur et je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais c'était plus fort que moi et puis aussi… aussi j'aimais ça. C'était totalement égoïste de ma part et je m'en voulais pour ça, mais j'aimais qu'il prenne soin de moi, me prenne dans ses bras pour me réconforter, me savoir aimée de la sorte… tout en sachant très bien que de mon coté, il n'y avait rien entre nous.

« Bella ! »

Je sursautai en l'entendant crier. J'essuyai rapidement mes mains sur le torchon et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bella ! Appelle les secours ! » s'écria-t-il alors que je pénétrai chez notre voisin. Alekseï était étendu par terre à coté de son pinceau et de sa palette. Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapai le vieux téléphone et pianotai le 911.

« Je crois qu'il est mort… » murmura Jasper alors qu'il faisait un massage cardiaque

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sirènes retentirent et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, les médecins s'agitaient autour d'Alekseï. Mais très vite, ceux-ci abandonnèrent leurs actions. Jasper avait raison, le vieux russe avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque quelques heures auparavant.

Quand nous retournâmes chez nous, personne ne parla. Je mis au réfrigérateur le diner que j'étais entrain de préparer et allai m'assoir tel un zombie sur le canapé à coté de Jasper. Puis toujours sans rien se dire, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me laissai aller contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes, nous restâmes dans les bras de l'autre à nous bercer. Peut être qu'Alekseï n'était qu'un voisin, mais il n'avait que nous dans sa vie et nous prenions soin de lui. Je ne pensais pas que sa perte allait m'affecter autant.

« Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi » dit une voix douce à coté de moi. Je tournai la tête. Malgré le tournis, je vis que c'était Jasper. « Je t'ai entendu crier »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je en voyant que j'étais dans mon lit.

« 5h15 »

« Je ne me sens pas bien ». Etait-ce le cauchemar que je venais de faire ou mon état général ?

« Ça me parait évident » répondit-il en caressant mon front. « Tu dois avoir de la fièvre »

Tandis que Jasper partit dans la salle de bain, les images continuaient de défiler dans ma tête. C'était toujours les mêmes. Mon inconnu. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Depuis la nuit au motel, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais quand enfin j'arrivais à m'endormir quelques heures, il venait hanter mes rêves. Mais la fièvre avait tourné ce rêve en cauchemar et il était hors de question que je referme les yeux. Je tirai les draps et sortis péniblement de mon lit.

« Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! » m'interpella Jasper en revenant avec un verre d'eau. « Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Faire de l'aérobic » répondis-je mollement en mettant un gros pull malgré la douceur du mois de juin.

« Ah, ah. Prends ça avant » dit-il en me donnant des cachets. Je pris les comprimés puis bus de l'eau avant d'aller finir ma nuit, scotchée devant la télé.

Trois jours plus tard, Jasper, Rosalie et moi nous retrouvions à la cérémonie d'enterrement. Seuls. Il n'avait aucune famille, aucun ami. Juste nous. Cependant, le vieux russe avait tout prévu pour sa mort. L'entreprise de pompes funèbres n'avait eu qu'à s'exécuter et avait déjà été rémunérée. Alekseï était de confession orthodoxe, comme beaucoup de slaves. Malgré notre nombre restreint, l'ambiance qui s'y dégageait était très émouvante et lourde. Aucun d'entre nous ne comprenait le prêtre, mais ses mots atteignaient notre cœur. Avant que la cérémonie ne commence, il nous avait expliqué brièvement comment cela allait se dérouler, ce que nous aurions à faire et nous avait résumé grosso modo ce qu'il allait dire. J'étais jeune quand nous avions enterré ma mère, maintenant que je revivais ça, je comprenais mieux, même si la religion était différente.

Le prêtre prépara l'encensoir et quand celui-ci se mit à dégager des volutes blanches parfumées, il le balança doucement au-dessus du cercueil resté ouvert comme le voulait la tradition. Puis il vint autour de nous et nous encensa également. On nous avait expliqué qu'à ce stade, le défunt avait une dimension surnaturelle et les trois jours nécessaires entre le décès et le rite funéraire devaient permettre la séparation du corps et de l'âme. J'étais de nature très septique quant à la religion, mais je devais avouer que j'étais très intimidée par cette cérémonie, peut être que l'atmosphère particulière de l'église y était pour quelque chose…

Après de nombreuses prières où seul lui chantait, il prit la croix et bénit le défunt avant de la présenter devant nous. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, notre réflexe fut de s'incliner légèrement en signe de respect. Puis le prêtre nous invita à aller dire un dernier au revoir au défunt. Un peu surprise, nous nous regardâmes sans mot. Certes nous connaissions Alekseï, mais c'était juste notre voisin, un voisin un peu particulier… Finalement, je fus la première à m'avancer près du cercueil. Peut être que nous ne le connaissions pas tant que ça, mais visiblement nous étions les seuls dans sa vie et malgré son air renfrogné, il devait nous aimer.

« Euh… Alekseï… » bafouillai-je. Je réalisai que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire et voir un mort d'aussi près n'était pas pour me faciliter la tâche. « J'espère que vous trouverez la paix là où vous allez… enfin si vous allez quelque part… ». Le prêtre m'offrit un regard outragé, les orthodoxes croyaient en la résurrection. « Euh… je veux dire… bon voyage quoi… » conclus-je maladroitement. J'allai me retirer quand le religieux tendit le bras vers le défunt. Très mal à l'aise, je me penchai sur le cercueil et posai mes lèvres sur la croix qui se trouvait près de la tête d'Alekseï. Sans attendre mon reste, je reculai et retrouvai ma place initiale, laissant mes amis en faire de même.

La fin de la cérémonie fut plus banale. On referma le cercueil puis celui-ci fut amené dans le cimetière. Avant de le recouvrir, chacun d'entre nous prit une poignée de terre et la lança.

« Ben mon vieux, je ne referais pas ça tous les jours » soupira Rosalie une fois dans la voiture. Elle retira les épingles de ses cheveux et secoua sa tête.

« Dire qu'on était les seuls… » murmura Jasper au volant.

« J'ai failli m'évanouir quand j'ai dû embrasser la croix près de sa tête… » avouai-je en déboutonnant un bouton de mon chemisier.

« T'es encore malade ? » s'inquiéta Jasper.

« Non ça va beaucoup mieux, c'est juste que... enfin tu vois quoi »

Après ça, plus personne ne parla jusqu'au retour à la maison.

Quelques jours plus tard, on nous téléphona. Après plusieurs minutes, Jasper nous expliqua qu'Alekseï avait déposé son testament chez un avocat et que celui-ci nous avait contacté car notre ancien voisin nous avait presque tout légué. Il n'y avait que son appartement qui avait été mis en vente, tout le reste nous revenait.

« Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir récupérer toutes ses croutes de peinture ? Il aurait mieux fait de nous léguer son appart » dit Rosalie.

« L'argent de la vente de l'appartement permettra de rémunérer l'avocat et d'autres frais, le reste sera pour nous également » répondit son frère avec remontrance.

« Ah… », ce fut tout ce que pu répondre Rosalie.

...

Après cela, la routine reprit son cours. Je répondais vaguement aux messages de Jacob, je me plongeais corps et âme dans mon boulot, et mes rêves étaient toujours hantés par mon inconnu quand j'arrivais à dormir.

Un jour, alors que je travaillais à la maison sur la préparation d'un séminaire pour des médecins à Salt Lake City, mon portable sonna.

« Allo ? » dis-je sans cesser de taper sur mon ordinateur.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » demanda une voix féminine.

« C'est moi »

« Je suis le Docteur White de l'hôpital de Forks » expliqua-t-elle. Instantanément je me redressai sur ma chaise et lâchai ce que je faisais. « Je vous appelle pour vous informer que votre père se trouve ici, il a eu une attaque cardiaque ce matin. »

« Je… quoi ? » paniquai-je en regardant Rosalie à quelques mètres. Elle aussi était sur le qui-vive. « Est-il… est-il… »

« Non, tout va bien à présent. Il a dû subir une petite opération et a besoin de beaucoup de repos »

« Mais…il n'a jamais eu de problème auparavant »

« Il n'a jamais été suivi pour cela, on ne pouvait pas deviner. A compter d'aujourd'hui, il sera suivi par un cardiologue ».Elle continua à m'expliquer patiemment ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui avait été fait.

« Rosalie » l'appelai-je une fois que j'avais raccroché. « Mon père a eu une attaque, il faut que j'aille à Forks » dis-je avec panique.

« Bien sûr Bella » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « Prends autant de temps que tu as besoin, je m'occupe de tout »

« Merci… je ne pourrai pas aller à Salt Lake City jeudi » m'inquiétai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de tout, ok ? » ma rassura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, je partais pour Forks.

J'arrivai dans la soirée, malheureusement je savais qu'on ne me laisserait pas le voir à cette heure, aussi, je pris la décision d'aller directement à la maison de mon père. Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, je me présentai à l'hôpital. Malheureusement pour moi, les heures de visite n'avaient pas commencé et le personnel ne voulait entendre aucune protestation.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Bella Swan ? » demanda une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai aussi sec. Un homme blond, dans la cinquantaine épanouie, d'une grande beauté se tenait devant moi avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Euh oui, c'est ça » répondis-je, troublée.

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen, votre père m'a très souvent parlé de vous » expliqua-t-il. Cullen, Cullen… Ah oui, ça me revenait. Les nouveaux de la ville qui avaient acheté la maison des Reynolds, ceux avec qui mon père s'étaient liés. Apparemment, Charlie passait plus temps avec eux qu'il ne me l'avait dit. « Venez avec moi, je vais vous dire à sa chambre »

« Mais… pourquoi auriez-vous le droit de… »

« Parce que je travaille ici de temps en temps » dit-il avec sourire alors qu'il avançait vers l'ascenseur.

« Vous êtes docteur ? »

« Oui je suis psychiatre spécialisé dans l'enfance, je fais des consultations ici »

Nous continuâmes notre route dans le silence, quand soudain il reprit la parole.

« J'étais avec lui quand c'est arrivé, vous savez ? Il a voulu m'inviter à pêcher sur le lac, m'apprendre ses techniques. Il venait de faire une touche et d'après lui ça devait être un monstre car il avait beaucoup de mal à le ramener. Je pense que c'est l'excitation d'attraper un gros poisson qui lui a donné cette attaque. Voilà on est arrivé. Je suis content de vous connaitre Bella. » dit-il devant la porte.

« Merci pour tout » répondis-je.

Voir mon père dans une chambre d'hôpital me ramena quelques années en arrière, quand ma mère était ici. Mais mon père allait bien, lui.

« Bonjour papa » dis-je doucement.

« Oh Bella ! Ils t'ont appelé alors » dit-il avec regret à ma grande surprise.

« Dis que tu ne voulais pas me voir ! » répondis-je en riant.

« Tu sais que je veux toujours te voir, c'est juste que je ne savais pas si je voulais que tu sois au courant de cette petite mésaventure… » bougonna-t-il.

« C'est pas une petite mésaventure, tu le sais. Il va falloir te ménager à compter d'aujourd'hui »

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, tu vas t'alarmer pour rien maintenant. »

« Exactement » répondis-je.

Je passai le reste de la journée avec lui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec lui. Mais au fur et mesure de nos conversations, j'avais inconsciemment fait le tri entre ce que je pouvais lui dire et ce que je devais éviter. Il fallait le préserver, éviter tout stress et cela comprenait notamment ma séparation avec Jacob. Pour l'instant, j'avais choisi de ne rien lui dire. Et quand il posait des questions sur lui, je répondais vaguement.

En début de soirée, on m'informa que je devais partir. Après avoir dit au revoir à Charlie je quittai la chambre et partis prendre un café au distributeur. Je venais de prendre mon gobelet rempli quand quelqu'un me percuta et envoya mon café sur moi.

« Et merde ! » m'écriai-je.

« Oh je suis désolée ! Quelle empotée je fais ! » dit une voix cristalline. Je levai les yeux de mon t-shirt et aperçu une jeune femme d'environ mon âge. Un petit bout de femme mais avec l'énergie d'une pile électrique. « Je suis très maladroite, ça ne changera jamais… »

« C'est pas grave » répliquai-je en la voyant si paniquée. « Quitte à être brûlée au troisième degré, autant le faire dans un hôpital non ? » blaguai-je en secouant mon t-shirt. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les paupières puis éclata de rire. Cette fille était bizarre mais elle avait quelque chose d'attachant. Son air enfantin, ses cheveux noirs savamment coiffés, son rire sincère y étaient pour quelque chose.

« Je m'appelle Alice Branson » dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

« Bella Swan » répondis-je en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait. « Vous venez voir quelqu'un ? »

« Mon père. J'arrive de L.A. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… » m'inquiétai-je. A nouveau, elle resta me regarder et son rire de lutin résonna.

« Non, non ! Il n'était pas malade. Il travaille ici, il est pédopsychiatre » expliqua-t-elle.

« Le Dr Cullen ? »

« Oui, vous le connaissez ? Vous êtes un peu âgée pour le consulter… »

« Il connait bien mon père, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. » dis-je en prenant la monnaie qu'il me restait pour prendre un autre café. Tandis que le café se préparait, mon cerveau tentait de comprendre la différence de nom de famille. Peut être que le docteur ne l'avait pas reconnu à la naissance et par conséquent elle avait hérité du nom de sa mère, et par la suite elle avait reprit contact avec lui. J'étais en plein scénario hollywoodien quand elle me demanda où j'habitais.

« J'habite Seattle » répondis-je.

« Seattle ? Je vais y habiter, je suis entrain de chercher un appartement. Je suis journaliste et je viens de trouver un poste de chroniqueuse au Seattle Times »

« Ça va vous changer de Los Angeles »

« C'est ce que je cherche, j'en peux plus de cette ville superficielle. Depuis que mes parents habitent dans l'état du Washington, je suis tombée amoureuse de la région. Depuis j'essaye de convaincre un de mes frères de venir avec moi. »

« L'autre est déjà conquis par Seattle ? » demandai-je en riant.

« L'autre vient de se marier avec une danseuse classique, il est souvent en déplacement » dit-elle.

« Tu vas te plaire à Seattle » affirmai-je. « J'adore cette ville »

« J'en suis sûre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un nid douillet » dit-elle pensivement. J'acquiesçai et bus une gorgée de café quand une idée me percuta. Pourquoi subir de nouveaux voisins quand on a la possibilité de les choisir ?

« Moi et mes amis habitons un grand loft et l'autre loft qui se trouve dans le bâtiment est à vendre depuis peu. » proposai-je.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé d'acheter…mais pourquoi pas » réfléchit-elle.

« C'est un quartier très sympa, très authentique et je ne pense pas que ce genre de bien immobilier soit encore très onéreux. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il y a quelques travaux à faire, le précédent propriétaire n'était pas le meilleur architecte d'intérieur… »

« Pourquoi pas »

Je lui écris l'adresse sur un bout de papier et le lui donnai.

« Alice ! » s'écria Carlisle au bout du couloir.

« J'arrive ! » répondit celle-ci en rangeant le bout de papier dans son sac. « Merci Bella, j'irai voir cet appartement ! ». Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour rejoindre son père. « Et au fait, je n'y étais pour rien pour ce café, c'est le destin qui a provoqué notre rencontre ! » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Elle fit demi-tour et s'élança dans les bras du docteur.

* * *

**Promis, la prochaine fois je posterai plus vite... -)**


	5. Cap ou pas cap ?

**Leçon de l'année : ne jamais faire de promesse du style «je posterai plus vite la fois prochaine ». Certes, j'ai pris le temps de vivre, mais je n'ai jamais abandonné l'histoire. Au contraire, je réfléchissais beaucoup à l'intrigue et celle-ci n'a pas cessé d'évoluer (dans le bon sens). Je rappelle que cette histoire était un OS à la base, il a fallu que je tricote une histoire à la suite… mais je vois ce que je veux faire même si ça prend du temps. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je rappelle que je finirai cette histoire même s'il faut dix ans…**

_**Résumé**__**: Edward et Bella ont eu une aventure le temps d'une nuit pendant un déplacement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savent qu'ils se sont mentis sur leur identité. A la suite de cela, Bella, rongée par le remord vis à vis de Jacob, finit par accepter d'emménager avec lui, pensant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se concentrer sur sa relation avec lui. Au cours d'une soirée à l'opéra, elle pense avoir une hallucination en voyant Edward au bar. Elle finit par faire une pause avec Jacob, le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Rosalie, inquiétée de voir son amie en détresse, décide de l'emmener en vacances à L.A. puis à Vegas. Pendant ce séjour, Bella lui avoue qu'elle a trompé Jacob. Elles reprennent la route dans une vieille voiture de collection que Rosalie a gagné au jeu, mais tombent en panne en plein milieu du désert. Des garçons s'arrêtent pour les aider et Bella découvre qu'il s'agit d'Edward. Le temps d'une nuit, les deux amants succombent une fois de plus. Peu de temps après, Charlie est victime d'une attaque cardiaque et Bella laisse ses démons intérieurs de coté pour se précipiter au chevet de son père…**_

Chapitre 5 : Cap ou pas cap ?

_Je lui écris l'adresse sur un bout de papier et le lui donnai._

_« Alice ! » s'écria Carlisle au bout du couloir._

_« J'arrive ! » répondit celle-ci en rangeant le bout de papier dans son sac. « Merci Bella, j'irai voir cet appartement ! ». Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour rejoindre son père. « Et au fait, je n'y étais pour rien pour ce café, c'est le destin qui a provoqué notre rencontre ! » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Elle fit demi-tour et s'élança dans les bras du docteur._

Deux jours plus tard, Charlie était autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. J'avais décidé de rester quelques jours de plus à Forks pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, et finalement ces petits jours de vacances me faisaient beaucoup de bien. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, aucune pensée angoissante n'était venue me hanter, j'arrivais même à dormir des nuits entières. Mon père aussi semblait apaisé en ma présence. Nous passions notre temps à discuter, à nous rappeler certains moments que nous avions vécus avec ma mère pour la première fois. Jusqu'à présent, parler d'elle entre nous était assez tabou, chacun de nous intériorisait nos souvenirs. Mais apparemment, l'attaque de mon père lui avait fait réaliser certaines choses et il semblait s'ouvrir davantage maintenant.

Le surlendemain, alors que je faisais la vaisselle après déjeuner, on frappa à la porte.

« Ne bouge pas ! » criai-je à mon père avec autorité avant de me précipiter dans l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Carlisle accompagnée d'une femme.

« Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il en me serrant chaleureusement la main. « Je te présente Esmée, ma femme » ajouta-t-il.

« Bonjour » répondis-je avec sourire avant de tendre la main vers sa femme. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne prit pas ma main et préféra m'enlacer à m'en étouffer.

« Oh Bella ! Je suis si heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! » dit-elle dans mes bras. Ok, c'était une caméra cachée ? Nerveusement, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Rien de suspect pourtant. Après ce qui me sembla durer une éternité, Esmée me relâcha.

Sans attendre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison et rejoignirent mon père dans le salon. C'était un couple vraiment surprenant, et après plus d'une heure, je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir si c'était un couple bien assorti ou non. Lui était d'une grande beauté, un peu le Robert Redford de sa génération, très posé, le regard bienveillant. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose dans ce regard, la façon dont il vous regardait vous donnait l'impression d'être passé au scanner, chacune de vos paroles semblaient analysées et votre comportement étudié. Il parlait peu par rapport à sa femme, mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce n'était jamais pour rien dire. Il ne manquait plus qu'il inverse le verbe et le sujet et on l'aurait confondu avec Maitre Yoda.

Quant à elle… je n'avais jamais vu un personnage comme ça. Physiquement, c'était une femme mince et élancée, du même âge que le docteur, des cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets caramel. Elle portait un foulard en guise de bandeau, un décolleté pigeonnant, de grands anneaux en or, des ongles parfaitement manucurés d'un rouge criard, et portait un pantalon assez large qui finalisait un look un peu baba-cool. Je la trouvais un peu excentrique, c'était un vrai moulin à parole et faisait beaucoup de gestes quand elle parlait, mais son sourire ne la quittait jamais. Oui, elle était excentrique mais cela la rendait aussi très attachante.

Finalement, à voir ces deux là, je comprenais pourquoi mon père s'était lié à eux, et j'étais contente de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter dans cette ville. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, je compris que nos invités en connaissaient davantage sur moi à ma grande surprise.

« Tu leur as parlé de ça ? » m'étonnai-je en dardant un regard sur mon père.

« Oh ma chérie ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu savais ce que nos enfants ont fait dans leur jeunesse ! » dit Esmée en riant.

« Même si on en rit maintenant… » murmura Carlisle alors qu'il regardait dans le vide. Imperceptiblement, je vis la main d'Esmée venir prendre celle de son mari. Je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus, ils connaissaient visiblement beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais moi je ne savais rien sur eux ni sur leur famille. En plus, cette histoire de nom de famille différent entre Alice et Carlisle me turlupinait toujours. Peut être que mon père saurait m'éclairer là-dessus plus tard…

« Tu étais petite Bella, c'était il y a longtemps ! » dit Charlie. « Tu t'es beaucoup améliorée depuis »

« Exactement et je vais chercher la preuve dans la cuisine » répondis-je en souriant. Je me levai et allai chercher les cookies et les muffins que j'avais fait plus tôt. Quand je revins pour offrir les gâteaux à l'assemblée, la conversation s'était engagée sur la politique. C'était tout de suite moins gai.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons vous laisser » dit Carlisle au bout d'une demi-heure.

« Oh oui tu as raison » répondit Esmée en regardant sa montre.

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas, restez encore » proposa mon père.

« C'est très gentil, mais un de nos fils doit arriver. Il passe nous dire bonjour avant de rejoindre Alice à Seattle ». Esmée avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle avait répondu et son sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres.

« Ils sont gentils » dis-je à mon père quand ils furent partis.

« Des gens admirables » répondit-il avec respect.

Le lendemain, tandis que Charlie faisait sa sieste, je pris la voiture et partis en ville faire quelques courses. Il faisait exceptionnellement beau et chaud aujourd'hui, aussi, après avoir été au drugstore, je décidai de flâner dans les rues.

« Bella ? Bella Swan ? » m'interpella-t-on alors que je m'extasiait devant une vitrine de chaussure.

« Oui ? » répondis-je en regardant un jeune homme qui venait dans ma direction.

« Ça alors ! T'as pas changé et en même temps…wow ! » s'écria-t-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tyler ? » demandai-je en reconnaissant un ancien camarade de classe. « T'habites encore ici ? » ris-je.

« Tu plaisantes ? Nan, j'habite Port Angeles depuis trois ans, mais je reviens souvent voir mes parents. Il n'y a que Ben et Angela qui sont restés à Forks, tous les autres sont partis quasiment. » expliqua-t-il. « J'en reviens pas comment Seattle t'as changé ! » ajouta-t-il en me détaillant à nouveau. Discrètement, je me regardais dans le reflet de la vitrine. Une robe légère blanche portefeuille, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon lâche et une super paire de sandales à talons hauts qui m'avaient couté une petite fortune. Effectivement, vu comme ça, j'étais loin de la pauvre ado timide habillée comme un garçon. Je pouvais comprendre le choc de Tyler. « Tu es venue voir ton père ? »

« Oui »

« Heureusement que monsieur Cullen était avec lui, hein ? ». J'oubliais qu'on était dans une petite ville et que tout se savait. Evidemment toute la ville connaissait l'histoire du chef Swan. Voilà pourquoi je détestais habiter ici.

« Oui, heureusement » répondis-je en souriant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

« Si ça te dis, on pourrait aller boire un verre ce soir » demanda-t-il avec une voix aguicheuse.

« Euh… je ne sais pas Tyler, je suis là pour mon père et… »

« T'es toujours avec le gars de la réserve ? ». Ah oui, toute la ville connaissait mon histoire avec Jacob aussi.

« C'est ça » rétorquai-je en étant pas très convaincue de ma réponse.

« Je dois y aller, mais n'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu changes d'avis » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci Tyler, à bientôt ».

En le regardant s'éloigner je me mis à penser à l'effet que je pouvais faire aux hommes, quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais réellement envisagé. C'était le truc de Rosalie ça. Je repris doucement mon chemin et faisant à attention aux regards des hommes. Bon, Forks n'était peut être pas le meilleur lieu pour ça, la moyenne d'âge était un peu élevée et les regards envieux des septuagénaires ne comptaient pas…

En passant devant une librairie, je décidai de m'y arrêter. Charlie allait avoir besoin d'une activité plus calme et modérer ses parties de pêche, il était peut être temps de s'adonner à la littérature. Tandis que je déambulais devant les étagères, je remarquais que le libraire était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était entrain de ranger des nouveaux livres. Je repris mes recherches de livres pour Charlie en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder pendant de longues minutes. Quand j'arrivai au bout de l'allée, en faisant mine de regarder une autre étagère, je posai mes yeux sur lui et le surpris entrain de détailler mes jambes. Toujours discrètement, je continuai à le regarder du coin de l'œil et constatai qu'il continuait. Là, c'était trop. Je fis le tour de l'allée et me cachai de lui. Je pris conscience que ma respiration s'était emballée. Ok, visiblement je ne le laissais pas indifférent lui aussi. Cette nouvelle prise de conscience me dérangeait, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser.

Il était temps que je rentre, j'avais trouvé un livre sur les différents types de pêches pour Charlie et il ne me manquait plus qu'un livre pour moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de trainer.

« Excusez-moi, quelle est votre meilleure vente du moment ? » demandai-je au libraire. Il me sourit et tendis le bras vers un tas de livre qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Celui-ci. Ça parle de- »

« N'en dites pas plus, ce sera la surprise » éludai-je rapidement avec un sourire forcé. Je payai mes achats et repartis à la maison.

Le soir au coucher, mon esprit était en ébullition. Soudain, je repensais à ce que Rosalie m'avait dit pendant notre virée à L.A. D'après elle, il fallait que je flirte à nouveau avec un inconnu afin d'oublier ma première aventure. Peut être qu'elle avait raison, peut être qu'il me fallait une autre expérience. Mais en étais-je capable ? Ça, c'était autre chose, la première fois n'avait pas été préméditée… encore moins la deuxième fois d'ailleurs. Cela dit, si je n'essayais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Bien que l'idée me terrorisât un peu, je décidai de la mettre à exécution à mon retour.

Le jour suivant, je passai toute ma matinée au téléphone avec Rosalie et sur mon ordinateur afin de ne pas trop crouler sous le travail quand je reviendrai. J'avais décidé de rentrer lendemain, mon père allait bien et il était inutile que je reste davantage.

L'après-midi, je voulu mettre une lessive à tourner et partis frapper à la porte de la chambre de mon père pour savoir s'il avait du linge sale. Contre toute attente, celui-ci était entrain de mettre péniblement la chemisette de son uniforme.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demandai-je avec énervement. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

« Je… euh… je vais travailler »

Je restai le regarder sans broncher. Mon regard désapprobateur suffit à le dissuader.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné ! »râla-t-il en enlevant une manche.

« C'est pas un jeu papa » dis-je en allant l'aider. « Le médecin t'as dit de prendre du repos, c'est bien trop tôt pour reprendre »

« Je tourne en rond Bella ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à te relaxer »

Après ça, j'invitai mon père à profiter du jardin et du beau temps. J'avais sorti les vieux transats qui étaient entreposés dans le garage depuis la mort de ma mère.

« Bella…je me sens un peu bête là » avoua-t-il cinq minutes après s'être installé.

« Mais non, tu te détends et tu te relaxes… » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demandai-je quand j'entendis du bruit.

« L'accoudoir a du jeu, je vais chercher un tournevis, je devrais pouvoir arranger ça » expliqua-t-il en commençant à se lever.

« Stop ! Tu ne bouges pas ! L'accoudoir ne va pas s'envoler, il attendra » m'écriai-je en le pointant du doigt.

« Mais Bella… »

« Tsk tsk. On est là pour profiter du soleil et prendre un peu de repos »

Il se réinstalla en boudant quelque peu.

Silence.

« Papa… » grondai-je en l'entendant gigoter à nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

J'ouvris un œil et vis qu'il était entrain d'arracher les pissenlits qui étaient à sa portée. Je soufflai.

« Ecoute chérie, j'y arrive pas. Je sais pas rester à rien faire comme ça »

« Bon. Attends, je reviens » dis-je finalement avant de me lever et partir chercher les livres que j'avais acheté la veille.

« Tiens, peut être que ça t'occupera » dis-je en lui tendant un livre sur les plus belles techniques de pêche. Il me remercia et commença à le feuilleter.

Quant à moi, je pris le livre que j'avais acheté pour moi. Je l'examinai brièvement. Aucune illustration sur la couverture, juste un titre et le nom de l'auteur. Je ne lus pas le résumé, si ce bouquin était la meilleure vente du moment, ça voulait dire que ça plaisait à beaucoup, alors autant découvrir l'histoire par soi-même.

En soi, l'histoire n'avait rien de très originale mais je devais avouer que j'étais vite rentrée dedans. J'avais toujours été attirée par la littérature anglaise classique et le romanesque, dû à mon coté fleur bleue sans doute. Et par certains aspects je retrouvais ce genre ici. Au lieu d'une héroïne nous avions un héro, ou plutôt un type lambda qui racontait un bout de sa vie avec beaucoup de profondeur et d'émotions. Je commençais à comprendre le succès de ce livre et à mon avis, le lectorat devait être composé d'une majorité de femmes. Voir un homme parler de ses émotions était toujours touchant pour la gente féminine.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand je décidai de faire une pause entre deux chapitres prenants. En allant me chercher une pomme à la cuisine, je souris en voyant mon père dormir à poings fermés sur son transat. Une fois ma pomme en main, je remis mes lunettes de soleil et replongeai dans ma lecture. Mais soudain, à la lecture d'un passage, je m'étouffai avec le fruit.

« Hum… tout va bien ? » demanda Charlie d'une voix à peine réveillée alors je crachai mes poumons sur mon livre.

« Oui… j'ai juste… avalé de travers… » répondis-je en me levant avant de me diriger vers la maison avec mon livre.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je bus un grand verre d'eau puis m'essuyai la bouche. Devant l'évier, je repris mon livre et le rouvris à la page en question. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé ce passage. Mon héro que je trouvais bien sympathique venait de faire la rencontre d'une jeune femme dans un aéroport et succombait contre son gré à son charme. Fallait-il qu'au moindre moment de détente que je m'accordais, le destin vienne encore me pourrir la vie ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, aussi, jetai le livre sur la table et repartis retrouver mon père dehors.

Le jour du départ avait sonné. Mes sac étaient prêts et attendaient sagement devant la porte.

« Bon voilà. Je t'ai préparé plusieurs plats d'avance, je t'ai mis une étiquette sur chacun d'entre eux pour te dire quand les manger. » dis-je en désignant le réfrigérateur. « Et s'il te plait, essaye de manger plus sainement et moins salé, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Et s'il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok ? » continuai-je en m'avançant vers l'entrée.

« Ok. »

« Et essaye de faire un peu d'activité, comme de la marche ou- »

« Ok. » me coupa-t-il avec sourire. « Ok. Ok. Ok. »

« Papa- »

« Ok. Ok Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, tout ira bien, ok ? »

« Ok » répondis-je à mon tour en souriant.

« Et puis on se voit dans moins de trois semaines, tu viens toujours pour le 4 juillet ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Très bien. En plus ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Jake. » dit-il en prenant un de mes sacs. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue un _'Comment ça Jake ?'_ serait sorti de ma bouche. Mais il était vrai que je n'avais pas parlé de ma 'pause' avec Jacob à mon père, et maintenant que je savais qu'il avait des soucis cardiaques, j'allais encore attendre avant de lui en parler. Et puis je n'avais pas encore un tiré un trait sur Jake… j'avais juste besoin de temps à moi…

J'arrivai à Seattle en début de soirée. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que la voiture de Jasper n'était pas là, par contre voir la voiture de Rosalie ici un samedi soir était improbable.

« Bella ! » s'écria mon amie en me voyant entrer dans l'appartement. « Comment va ton père ? » s'enquit-elle. Je souris et lui dit qu'il allait aussi bien que depuis notre conversation téléphonique de ce matin.

« Au fait, on est samedi soir, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je après avoir déposé mes affaires dans ma chambre.

« Je fais plaisir à Jazz » répondit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé avec un pot de crème glacée. « Apparemment il n'est pas tranquille, des trucs se passent à Seattle, mais tu le connais, il ne veut jamais rien dire de plus pour pas nous affoler. », elle prit une grosse bouchée de glace, « Pffff, pourquoi mon frère bosse chez les bleus ? » dit-elle la bouche pleine.

« Tout va bien ? » m'inquiétai-je. Non seulement Rosalie Hale avait obéit à son frère, mais le pire était qu'elle était entrain de s'empiffrer de son pire ennemi.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« T'as décidée de devenir sage et arrêter ton régime ? ».

« Ecoute Bella, mon frère me demande de rester à la maison un samedi soir, alors il faut bien que je compense ma frustration, ok ? » dit-elle très sérieusement. « De toute façon j'ai déjà appelé Dimitri pour une session supplémentaire demain » avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Dimitri était son coach sportif à la salle de sport, elle le voyait au minimum trois fois par semaine à raison de deux heures de torture par séance. Il était un des rares mecs avec qui elle n'avait pas couché, elle avait trop besoin de lui pour entretenir son corps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le jeter comme un mouchoir en papier. Alors pour éviter tout dérapage, elle avait choisit un coach gay.

De mon coté, je n'avais jamais fait attention à mon poids, je pouvais manger n'importe quoi. Au contraire, si je faisais du sport, c'était pour gagner un peu de masse musculaire et donner des formes à mon corps. Si Rosalie était la sublime blonde pulpeuse constamment au régime, j'étais la brune maigrichonne ordinaire. Et pourtant, je savais que Rose m'enviait et je ne comprenais toujours pas.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » en prenant sa cuillère pour manger un peu de glace.

« Hum… pas grand-chose. Ah si, la pancarte 'à vendre' a été enlevée en face » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ah oui ? Tu connais les nouveaux proprios ? » demandai-je avec intérêt.

« Nan. J'ai rien vu » répondit-elle en prenant une autre cuillère de glace.

« Quand j'étais à Forks, j'ai croisé une fille à l'hôpital qui cherchait un logement sur Seattle, je lui avais parlé de l'autre loft, je ne sais pas si elle est venue. »

« On le saura bien assez vite. Tiens au fait, j'ai croisé Jake hier. Enfin 'croisé' est un euphémisme ». dit-elle en chargeant sa cuillère de crème glacée. « Il m'aurait presque fait pitié s'il ne m'avait pas autant embarrassé. ». Tandis qu'elle léchait sa cuillère, je restai pendue à ses lèvres, et voyant que la suite des explications ne venaient pas, je la relançai. « Ben vois-tu, j'étais au Starbuck entrain de discuter avec un charmant garçon qui m'avait offert un café et là je vois Jacob entrer. J'ai eu le malheur de croiser son regard, donc je me suis sentie obligée de lui dire bonjour. J'aurais mieux fait de m'arracher un bras, oui ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'est précipité à notre table et a commencé à s'incruster sans que je l'invite ! Il était habillé en jogging et avait déjà avalé une ou deux bières malgré l'heure matinale, je ne savais plus ou me mettre ! Si j'avais été seule, je l'aurais renvoyé dans ses vingt-deux, tu me connais, mais en présence de mon rencart, j'ai pris sur moi et lui ai demandé comment ça allait. Grosse erreur ! Il a commencé à parler de toi etc, et s'est mis à sangloter… » dit-elle avec dégout.

« Je lui ai brisé le cœur… » murmurai-je en regardant ma cuillère.

« Arrête Bella, ne culpabilise pas ! Ne te laisse pas attendrir par un pleurnichard ! »

« Ne dis pas ça Rose »

« Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes encore ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse… » dis-je tout bas. « Bien sûr que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui, maintenant est de savoir si c'est suffisant pour reprendre ma relation avec lui. ». N'ayant aucune réponse en retour, je levai les yeux vers mon amie. Elle soupira.

« Tu sais Bella, tu connais mon point de vue sur Jacob. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était un gars pour toi, il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas chez lui »

« Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de le connaitre » répondis-je.

« Pour la raison que j'ai cité. ». Elle me regarda et soupira à nouveau. « Ok, je ferai un effort à l'avenir. Mais je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose avant de retenter quoique ce soit avec lui. »

« Je t'écoute »

« Ce dont je t'ai déjà parlé, essaye de retenter l'expérience avec un autre inconnu… »

« J'y ai repensé » avouai-je après plusieurs secondes de silence.

« C'est vrai ? »

« T'as prévu quoi samedi soir ? » demandai-je avec sourire en coin malgré que je ne fusse pas si certaine de moi à cet instant. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et me tendit sa paume en l'air pour que je tape dans sa main.

En disant cela à Rosalie, je ne pouvais plus reculer, mais je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser les jours qui suivirent. J'étais finalement arrivée à la conclusion que ce n'était pas parce que je provoquais la situation que je devais y céder, je ne devais pas me forcer et coucher avec le premier venu. Mais quand je me retrouvai devant mon dressing samedi soir, j'hésitai sur la tenue vestimentaire à porter. Devais-je m'habiller de manière aguicheuse au risque de passer pour une fille facile ? Quoique réflexion faite, vouloir coucher avec un inconnu était exactement la définition d'une fille facile. Mais d'un autre coté, je ne voulais pas fausser complètement le jeu et décidai de m'habiller comme si j'allai boire un verre avec mes amis. Je laissai le soutien-gorge rembourré et les portes jarretelles de coté pour une petite robe noire près du corps et mes escarpins fétiches. Coté cheveux, je décidai de ne pas les attacher, après tout il semblerait que ma tignasse brune aux reflets auburn ne laisse pas les hommes indifférents. Et enfin j'adoptai un maquillage léger sur les yeux, un trait de liner noir, et une bouche rouge pulpeuse. Une touche de parfum plus tard, j'étais prête. Enfin du moins, pensais-je l'être.

« Tu vas voir, il y a de vrais canons ici » dit Rosalie alors que nous nous dirigions vers le physionomiste. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise de voir que nous passions devant tout le monde, ni de voir Rose faire une accolade au videur.

« Dis-moi, t'as couché avec lui, c'est ça ? » murmurai-je à son oreille quand nous entrâmes.

« Et risquer de ne plus rentrer gratos après lui avoir brisé le cœur ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis blonde Bella, pas débile ! » dit-elle en m'offrant un clin d'œil. « Ah, avant que j'oublie ». Elle s'arrêta et fouilla dans sa pochette. « Si l'une part avant l'autre avec un mec, on s'envoie un sms pour prévenir où on va, histoire de savoir où on se trouve au cas où »

« Tu ne le fais pas d'habitude quand tu vas seule »répondis-je.

« Oui mais c'était un moyen diplomatique pour que _tu_ me dises où tu es si tu vas forniquer. Je sais me défendre moi… » expliqua-t-elle en continuant de chercher quelque chose dans sa pochette. « Tu as pris ce qu'il faut ou tu veux ceux-là ? » finit-elle par me dire en me tendant deux préservatifs. Je sentis mon cœur pulser, je commençais réellement à mesurer ce que je m'apprêtai de faire, mais surtout, je me rappelais que j'avais joué avec le feu les dernières fois en ne me protégeant pas. J'avais été inconsciente et j'avais eu de la chance de voir que tout était ok en recevant mes résultats de test HIV –tests que Rose faisait tous les six mois et j'avais profité d'aller avec elle après mes bêtises-.

« Merci » dis-je en les fourrant dans ma pochette.

« Allez viens, on va au bar » dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'avais l'habitude de sortir avec Rosalie, mais nos sorties n'étaient jamais de cette nature. On allait au restaurant, au ciné, boire un verre ou autre, mais je n'avais fait de sorties « chasse » avec elle. Ce club était nouveau pour moi, mais elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau, elle semblait connaitre tous le staff et quelques habitués. J'étais presque jalouse de voir qu'elle avait une vie épanouie en-dehors de notre amitié. Je chassai rapidement ce sentiment, si je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de la vie de mon amie c'était parce que je ne m'y étais simplement jamais intéressée.

« Salut Tom ! Un cosmo pour moi » cria Rosalie au barman.

« Une margarita pour moi » lançai-je à mon tour.

« Et maintenant ? » demandai-je quand nous eûmes nos consommations.

« On joue les femmes fatales et on attend » répondit Rose avec un sourire malicieux. Je la regardai. C'était un jeu pour elle. Il y avait la mise de départ – son physique-, le bluff et le hasard. Mais c'était une joueuse hors pair et elle les plumait tous au final. Je balayai la salle et me demandai qui allait mordre à son hameçon, lequel d'entre eux allait s'empêtrer dans ses filets à ses risques et périls. Pauvres petites choses, s'ils savaient…

On ne dû attendre que cinq minutes avant qu'un grand blond aux yeux bleus s'approche de nous. Il nous dit bonjour mais s'intéressa rapidement à elle. Evidement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'excusa et partit danser avec sa conquête. Je reportai mon attention sur mon cocktail et me rappelai pourquoi j'étais venue. Je bus une gorgée et jetai un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi en même temps. Personne ne me tapa dans l'œil. Rosalie finit par revenir avec sa blondasse.

« Alors ? » dit-elle avec excitation. En guise de réponse je lui souris. « Allez Bella ! Éclate-toi ! Va danser ! »

« Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre ? »

« Faut peut être forcer les choses, va te déhancher ! T'as des jambes magnifiques, va les montrer ! »

« Je ne sais pas faire ça Rose ! »

« Quoi t'as jamais dragué ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Jamais comme ça en tout cas »

« Ok. Viens ».

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina vers la piste de danse. Sa sangsue avait déjà mordu à l'hameçon et n'était pas prêt à la lâcher, aussi, il nous suivit. Elle me fit signe de faire comme elle et je m'exécutai. Elle ondula lentement son corps sans écouter le rythme de la musique, a priori la musique n'était pas essentielle, il fallait juste être sexy. Elle glissait ses mains sur ses côtes puis remontai vers sa nuque pour soulever ses cheveux, le tout en fermant de temps en temps ses yeux. Je me sentais ridicule, mais en regardant autour de nous, je vis que certains hommes s'étaient carrément arrêtés de danser et ceux qui dansaient en couple n'avaient plus l'air très concentré sur leurs partenaires. A ma grande surprise, je vis des regards braqués sur moi et non sur Rosalie, notamment un homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux clairs. Il me sourit quand il vit que je l'avais remarqué. Je détournai le regard quelques secondes puis revint sur lui. Il s'était approché et me fixai toujours. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je regardai Rosalie, elle se frottait au blond qui se fit un plaisir de lui glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, ce n'était pas moi.

« Rose, j'y vais » lui criai-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Elle poussa son goldenboy avec force.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais… », elle regarda autour, « regarde le mec là, il te fait de l'œil ! » dit-elle en donnant un léger coup de tête dans la direction du brun.

« Ok, je reste encore mais je retourne au bar »

Elle acquiesça et me fit un clin d'œil avant de retrouver sa ventouse buccale. Je fis demi-tour et me gardai bien de regarder le type. Il avait un physique avantageux certes, mais un flirt en se prenant pour Rosalie dans un avion était une chose, faire l'allumeuse sur une piste de danse et finir sur la banquette arrière d'une Ford était autre chose. J'avais mes limites. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le type ne vint pas m'importuner au bar. Le plan était simple, attendre que Rosalie soit assez excitée pour partir avec sa conquête du soir puis déguerpir. Ça ne devrait pas être long.

Dix minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra. Rosalie m'informait qu'elle partait à l'hotel au bout de la rue. Sans plus attendre, je pris ma pochette et quittai cet endroit en taxi. Dans la voiture, je repensai à cette 'soirée', que pouvais-je en conclure ? Je ne pouvais pas me comporter comme Rosalie, ça c'était certain. Peut être qu'il faudrait que je retente l'expérience mais seule, car même si Rose ne me jugeait pas, j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence. Oui, il faudrait que je retente seule.

Avant de remettre ça, je devais me rendre à Roswell cette semaine, au Nouveau-Mexique. Depuis plusieurs mois, je travaillais sur l'organisation d'un mariage qui devait se dérouler là-bas. L'organisation de mariages ne constituait qu'une minorité de notre activité, si on acceptait certains contrats, c'était uniquement car ceux-ci payaient bien. En l'occurrence, cela se résumait à préparer des cérémonies grandioses ou loufoques pour de très grandes familles. Parfois, je maudissais le découpage géographique convenu entre Rosalie et moi, à savoir la moitié ouest du pays pour moi et est pour elle. L'avantage était que j'avais en général moins d'heures d'avion, mais l'inconvénient était que je me payais la plupart du temps les mariages débiles à Las Vegas, tandis qu'elle avait droit aux cérémonies classes new-yorkaises.

Cette fois-ci ce mariage ne dérogeait pas à la règle même si je n'avais encore jamais organisé dans ce genre disons…particulier. Souvent, je me disais que l'argent montait à la tête gens. Dans ce cas présent, deux geeks s'unissaient pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Lui avait fait fortune grâce à une start-up qu'il avait revendu des millions de dollars. Ils étaient fans de science-fiction et aliens en tout genre, par conséquent j'avaisi dû organiser ce mariage à Roswell où un hangar entier avait été aménagé pour reconstituer la fameuse zone 51. En toute simplicité, les mariés avaient décidé de se déguiser en alien et les invités étaient priés de s'habiller en scientifiques. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais dû faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre le célèbre chef El Bulli, le maître absolu de la cuisine moléculaire, de se charger des repas. Bref, je me demandais vraiment ce que je foutais ici.

Alors que les mariés échangeaient leurs vœux devant le prêtre déguisé en monsieur Spok, mon téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Rosalie, elle voulait savoir comment ça se déroulait. En guise de réponse, je pris une photo et lui envoyai. Comprenant mon enthousiasme, elle me rappela que ces gens nous avaient payé plus de 30000 dollars pour que ce truc ait lieu. Je soupirai et rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche de ma blouse (oui, j'avais dû aussi revêtir une blouse blanche de scientifique également et tirer mes cheveux dans un chignon serré). Je reportai mon attention sur le couple. Malgré leur accoutrement ridicule, ils semblaient sincèrement heureux. Je repensai aux propos de Rosalie quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait parlé à Jacob, allait-il si mal que ça ? Etais-je l'unique cause de ce mal être ? Se pouvait-il que notre relation reprenne ? Mais elle avait raison, je devais savoir si mon inconnu était le seul à avoir remis en cause cette relation ou bien si c'était les autres hommes en général, auquel cas cela sonnait le glas de mon histoire avec Jacob.

En rentrant à Seattle, je fus surprise de voir Jasper venir me chercher à l'aéroport.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« J'étais dans le coin pour le boulot et Rose m'avait dit que tu rentrais vers cette heure là, alors me voilà ! » dit-il en se désignant. Il m'offrit un grand sourire et prit la poignée de ma valise. « Alors c'était comment ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Rosalie avait sans aucun doute montré la photo que j'avais prise.

« Ça se passe de commentaires je crois » répondis-je avec un air complice.

Ce ne fut que le soir que je me rendis compte que Jasper avait les traits tirés. J'étais sur le canapé entrain de manger une pomme et le dévisageai discrètement. Assis à coté de moi, il était concentré sur son ordinateur. De temps en temps, il glissait ses doigts sous ses lunettes de vue pour frotter ses yeux.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je.

Il me regarda et son visage s'illumina. Il referma son ordinateur et enleva ses lunettes, et posa le tout sur la table basse avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Oui » m'assura-t-il. « Le boulot… ». Il désigna son ordinateur.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois travailler à la maison »

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien et s'y plongea de longues secondes avant de répondre.

« C'est officieux » finit-il par dire. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Officieux ? »

Il semblait tiraillé entre m'en dire plus et s'arrêter là.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais… » murmurai-je. Il soupira.

« Ok… il y a un peu plus de six mois, une jeune femme a été retrouvée pendue dans un motel de la banlieue de la Nouvelle Orléans. Après analyse, il s'est avéré qu'elle a été violée peu de temps avant sa mort. L'affaire a été classée en suicide, le violeur reste non identifié. En avril dernier, un autre drame, au autre lieu. Une jeune femme également, a été retrouvée morte dans un motel de Pasadena. Elle a fait une overdose de barbituriques. Là encore, il est apparu qu'elle avait été violée peu de temps avant. Affaire classée en suicide, et le violeur non identifié ».

Ma pomme avait subitement un gout de vomi et je laissai le reste sur la table basse. Jasper était dans ses pensées. C'était son quotidien, et je comprenais pourquoi il évitait de nous en parler. Ceci dit, pourquoi ces affaires le travaillaient ?

« Tu ne crois pas à des suicides ? » demandai-je.

« Exactement. Ces deux affaires se ressemblent trop. Le problème, c'est que je semble le seul à le penser… »

« Si je comprends bien, tu bosses dans le dos de ta hiérarchie ? »

« Quand je leur en ai parlé, on m'a rétorqué, que se baser sur deux affaires était trop juste pour rouvrir les affaires et que cela s'était déroulé dans des Etats qui ne nous concernaient pas. Ils ont ajouté qu'il y avait assez de profils de psychopathes à étudier ici… Je comprends leur réaction, mais d'un autre coté je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Alors, j'ai réussi à faire marcher mes contacts pour avoir accès aux dossiers. ». Il fit une pause. « Enfin bref, oublie ça. Je ne veux pas te polluer l'esprit ».

Derrière son sourire, je pris réellement conscience que cet homme brisé, brisé par moi, peinait encore à recoller les morceaux malgré les années. Il se plongeait dans son travail comme un boulimique avait besoin de nourriture pour combler un manque. Ça devait lui faire mal de vivre sous le même toit que moi, mais en même temps, ces moments passés ensemble devaient être importants pour lui, c'était ce à quoi il se rattachait. Je tendis les bras et l'enlaçai.

« Eh ! Ça va aller ? Je savais que je devais pas te parler de ça » dit-il sous la surprise.

« Je suis désolée Jasper » dis-je doucement contre son épaule.

Il ne répondit pas et je sentis son poing se resserrer sur le tissu de mon t-shirt. Nous restâmes enlacés un moment, en silence.

Le vendredi soir suivant, je me retrouvai seule à la maison. Rosalie avait un rendez-vous galant et Jasper travaillait tard. C'était le bon moment pour aller flirter. Je décidai de ne rien faire de particulier au niveau de mon apparence. Une robe simple bleu nuit, mes talons, un maquillage naturel et mes cheveux relâchés, presque comme la dernière fois. Mais ce soir, je voulais être Bella Swan.

J'avais choisi d'aller dans un bar select mais pas trop guindé. L'endroit était moderne et feutré, la plupart des clients étaient des hommes d'affaires qui se décontractaient après une rude semaine. Parfait.

Je partis m'installer au bar. Cette place me semblait plus adéquate pour attirer les regards. Je commandai un cocktail. Je voulais garder la tête claire ce soir, mais une femme seule dans un bar buvant un coca me semblait peu crédible. Les minutes passèrent et le malaise que j'avais éprouvé la dernière fois avec Rosalie m'envahit à nouveau. Et si j'étais incapable de faire ça ? Du moins, de le préméditer…

Soudain, un groupe de jeunes hommes rentrèrent bruyamment. A tous les coups, des étudiants d'une école prestigieuse voulant fêter quelque chose, et à première vue, ils avaient déjà commencé avant d'arriver ici. L'un d'eux vint directement au bar flanqué d'un air béat.

« Une tournée de téquila s'il vous plait ! » lança-t-il au serveur derrière le comptoir. Du coin de l'œil je l'observais quand celui-ci rencontra mon regard. Il prit un air enjôleur. « Je m'appelle Eric » dit-il en me tendant sa main. Ne pouvant refuser, je tendis la mienne.

« Bella » répondis-je.

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? On fête le diplôme pour lequel nos parents ont payé une fortune et qui nous ouvre les portes des plus grandes banques du pays. Vous avez devant vous les futurs traders qui feront la pluie et le beau temps dans les salles de marché ! Voici un premier conseil pour vos finances, ne faites pas affaire avec nous ! ». Il partit dans un fou rire et eut du mal à se ressaisir. Ma soirée commençait mal.

« Je vous remercie, mais j'attends quelqu'un » dis-je poliment. J'avais rôdé mon discours, l'idée était de faire croire que j'avais un rendez-vous galant dans ce bar mais qu'on m'avait posé un lapin.

« Allez, venez boire un coup en attendant ! » insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je me raidis.

« C'est gentil, mais je préfère attendre ici »

Un homme au fond de la salle se leva de sa banquette et se dirigea vers nous.

« Juste un petit verre ! » continua Eric.

« Je crois que la demoiselle a été suffisamment claire et polie ? » dit l'étranger avec un regard perçant. L'étudiant finit par sentir le danger et retourna de mauvais gré avec ses amis.

« Merci » dis-je avec embarras. Il balaya l'air de la main pour signifier que ça n'était rien.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le tabouret à coté de moi.

« Bien sûr »

Il est assez grand et bien proportionné. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupé très courts, et ses yeux gris foncés. Son teint légèrement mat lui donnait bonne mine. Je soupçonnai quelques séances d'UV. C'était un bel homme.

« Je m'appelle Bella » dis-je poliment.

« Et moi James » répondit-il en prenant ma main.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! » ajoutai-je en riant.

« Sauver la vie ? Oh non, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon… ».

Il prit un air amusé et se tourna vers le barman pour commander une tournée.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu mollasson, je reconnais, mais néanmoins nécessaire…**

**Reste plus qu'à espérer que le prochain chapitre soit plus rapide arriver que celui-ci *croise les doigts***


End file.
